


Desolate, Desparate And Dull

by storytellerof221b



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amazon AU, Blindfolds, Bondage, F/M, Fights, Gags, Inexperienced, M/M, Matriarchy, Rescue Mission, Slavery AU, Weapons, many other sex-toys, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 53,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28632051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storytellerof221b/pseuds/storytellerof221b
Summary: James Moriarty has found a companion, namely Sebastian Moran. They have extremely bad days but also many fun ones. They rarely get surprised but when they come home one day and find Sherlock Holmes in their flat waiting, they admittedly were.What follows are several lessons of life. And Sherlock has bloody well asked for it, hasn't he?Things become unexpected when Sebastian disappears and James Moriarty sees Sherlock Holmes to ask him for help. Sherlock takes the case.
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Female Character, Sebastian Moran/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

James Moriarty normally was impeccably dressed. His suits were bespoke from Saville Row and his shoes were hand-made in Italy. Even his boxers were made from silk coming from some fancy Asian store.

He never was dirty or even got a single lint on the fabric. And if he had to walk over muddy ground, he would throw his shoes away afterwards.

Right now, James Moriarty stood outside in the pouring rain. Mud was splattered all over him because a car had just passed by. He hadn’t moved a bit. Water ran out of his dark hair, which stuck to his head. He was as pale as a ghost.

Tears mixed with the rain on his face.

***

It took him a very long time until he was able to move again and step over the corpse of Sebastian Moran. He had been paralysed when Sebastian got shot and fell down on the pavement. Lots of blood kept flowing from the gunshot-wound. It had gone right through. James knew that because he had seen it. He had actually seen the bullet tear through his lover.

James fell on his knees and stared into Sebastian’s face. His eyes were closed and he looked like being asleep. Moriarty knew how he looked when sleeping. He had always liked watching him.

Right now, he would like to put some people to sleep, namely forever. And before he would do exactly that, he would torture them to death very slowly and in very inventive ways. Hurtful ways. Long and painful ways.

Carefully he reached out and his fingers touched his skin.

Suddenly he threw his head back and screamed. He kept screaming until he was hoarse and his throat hurt and burnt.

Finally, he grabbed Sebastian under the shoulders and tried to pull him away. He made it for a few steps and then he had to stop. He couldn’t do it. He wasn’t strong enough. He couldn’t safe him, not even his dead body.

What kind of excuse for a man was he actually?

He almost suffered a stroke when Sebastian groaned.


	2. Chapter 2

God, how could he hurt so much?

Sebastian Moran tried to move and push the one away who hurt him so much. Only he couldn’t. He wasn’t able to move or speak. He only hurt.

Only when he heard the horrid screams, he was able to groan. He knew that sound. It was Moriarty. James. Jim. Jimmy. He screamed. Had he been hurt? Or was he being hurt?

He needed to get up. He had to help him. Quickly. Jim needed his help.

He concentrated and sweat broke out all over his body. Then he groaned more loudly. He opened his eyes when he smelled him close.

***

Their eyes met. Sebastian’s gaze was still a bit blurry, but he did recognise James. He tried to reach out for him but couldn’t lift his arm. It weighed tons.

“Sebastian …” James roughly whispered and palmed his face. He was so careful and tender. And his fingers were trembling. Why were his fingers trembling? Had he really been hurt?

Sebastian tried to speak but still couldn’t. James had been here way too long. He needed to leave, he had to disappear. The ones who had shot him would finally kill him and then James.

Another minute passed and finally Moriarty got a grip on himself. He got his mobile and called some minions for help. Of course, he couldn’t call an ambulance. Sebastian wasn’t to be arrested.

Five minutes later a car rode up and two trusted members of his organisation left the vehicle. They looked shocked but quickly picked up Moran and placed him in the back of the car. One was left behind to clean up evidence. The other rode the car to a safe-house with James and Sebastian in the back. During the ride, James called a trusted doctor.

Arriving at one of his safe-houses James opened the door and his henchman carried the by now unconscious Moran upstairs into a bedroom. Everything happened with the help of the housekeeper. He was scared to death by the sight of James Moriarty. But he stayed. He had no choice anyway.

The doctor arrived and patched Moran up. After he was done, he looked at Moriarty.

“He has been lucky. He could be dead.” He cleaned his hands when James jumped him. His fingers clawed into the doctor’s jacket and would leave bruises.

“Lucky?” He whispered dangerously low. The doctor swallowed.

“I am sorry. What I meant …” James snorted.

“Whatever. Are you done? Do you have to come back?” He asked.

“I am done for now. I will have another look at him tomorrow. Make him drink lots of water and try to get some soup into him.” He rummaged through his bag.

“These are for the pain. Please have him take one pill every three hours. Not more.” James nodded and took the meds.

“Go away.” Moriarty turned his back on him and the doctor was dismissed without any thanks. Not that he would ever complain.

***

Sebastian Moran was in pain. He knew about pain. He had been in Serbia, Iraq, and Afghanistan. But since he had come back, he normally only dished out and didn't have to take it.

He carefully blinked his eyes open. He remembered the rain and James. Jim had been with him and he had been furious. Or had he been hurt? The noised he had heard sounded hurt. And where was he now?

He turned his head. He was alone in here, but he was able to hear someone. He listened for a bit and recognised James' moves. It was him. Sebastian relaxed and smiled.

Then he coughed. His throat was raw and he wanted to drink something. Water. He could see the bottle on the nightstand but he wasn’t able to reach it. He had to wait for Jim. He sighed.

It took James some time until he was done with whatever he had been doing. He returned with a bowl and he sat on the bed. Their eyes met again.

“You are awake again. You need to eat, Sebby. The doctor said so. Are you hungry or do I have to force it down your throat?” He asked and he was dead serious. Sebastian just looked.

“Water first. Then soup. Thank you.” Then he coughed again. James stuffed some pillows behind his back, so he could sit comfortably against the headrest. Then he let him drink and he emptied the bottle. He licked his lips and eyed the bowl.

“Don’t you worry, Sebby. I watched it being cooked on YouTube.” It smelled delicious.

No words were spoken while James fed him. It warmed him up and he felt so much better. Then he got another pill and his eyes drooped again. He tried to thank him, but James just carefully pulled up the blanket. Sebastian slept again.

James sighed. What was he supposed to do while Sebby slept? He was bored already.

He decided to bring his computer and climbed into bed by his side. And he started to dig.


	3. Chapter 3

It took Moran three weeks to fully recover. In the meantime, Moriarty had killed several people and trashed two safe-houses, so they had to move again.

Sebastian didn’t comment. He could very well understand.

The moment he appeared by James' recliner and knelt by his side, James was up and held him tight.

“Are you sure?” He quietly asked and Sebastian nodded.

“Yes, I am. I missed you so much. I need you now.” They looked at each other. Then a feral grin appeared on James' face.

“But first of all, we celebrate. Sit.” Moran was surprised but sat on the sofa. He watched him move into the kitchen and heard him clutter. He didn’t ask what he was doing. He would know soon enough.

James returned with a bottle of champagne and two glasses. Somehow, he managed to carry an ashtray and cigarettes, too.

Normally they didn’t smoke in the living room, but the situation wasn’t normal. Sebastian started to like it.

“Don’t get used to it.” James whispered and bit lightly into his shoulder all through the t-shirt. Sebastian roughly laughed.

James poured the champagne and lit their cigarettes. He made Sebastian sit on the recliner and climbed on top of him, so he could sit on his thighs. They smoked and drank for some minutes.

“I so will fuck you into next week tonight, Sebby.” He suddenly said and Moran looked up at him. Then he very slowly licked his lips.

“Can’t wait, Jimmy …” He roughly answered. They placed the champagne on the hardwood and got rid of their cigarettes. Sebastian held up his hands and their fingers entwined while Moriarty pressed them flat down beside his head. He leant in low and licked and kissed his lips. Sebastian closed his eyes and sighed.

James felt him melt beneath him and kept being tender and careful. He didn’t bite him anymore and instead sucked his tongue hard. Sebastian groaned and shivered. Only then James let go and sat up again. He felt his erection beneath him. He reached out for the champagne and poured some more. He offered the glass and they finished it.

“Come with me.” He stood and reached out for Sebastian. He took his hand and led him into the bedroom. He didn’t pull or shove him and Sebastian really was surprised.

“Jim, I …” He tried to say something, tried to thank him but James just shook his head.

“Shut up, Sebby.” He moved his hands over his tee-clad body and then pulled it up. Sebastian lowered his body so James could pull it over his head. Everything happened very slowly and Sebastian was a bit confused. Soon he was naked and was gently shoved on the bed. James undressed very quickly and came to his side. His nose was behind his ear when he whispered:

“Just let me …” Sebastian closed his eyes and simply nodded. He let his body relax and waited for James to act.

***

Moriarty worked him over for what felt like hours. He was a drooling sweaty mess when James finally lined up. They hadn’t had sex for ages now and he was tight. But James had been preparing him and he sank in quickly. He slowly started to move over his prostate and he made noises none of them thought possible.

Everything was in high definition by now. Life was so much better. His heart was bursting. He breathed open-mouthed and his hands tried to find him.

They came to rest on his shoulder-blades and he pecked kisses on his dark hair.

Moriarty’s head came up and he looked into his green eyes. Sebastian noticed that James eyes were hooded. He took the opportunity and kissed him right on the mouth. He didn’t use teeth; he just kissed him while his hands moved over his back. He could feel his wiry muscles twitch beneath his fingers and he loved the feeling.

All the time James kept sliding in and out in a steady rhythm.

“Please …” Sebastian groaned and Moriarty slowly slid out. Instead, he knelt between his knees and placed his long legs over his shoulders. Then he was right back and crept as close as he could with the burden on his shoulders. The angle made it all better and Sebastian shivered.

“I thought, I had lost you.” Moriarty suddenly said and Moran looked up again. They stared at each other.

“The last I saw was you before it went all dark.” Sebastian answered.

“I, I am … I don’t …” Then Moriarty bit his lip and clawed into his skin. He also closed his eyes and Sebastian felt his erection go poof. He held him tighter.

“Hey, hey. Just don’t. I recovered. I am back now. When the next kill and observation comes up, I will prepare better.” He pecked a kiss on his cheek.

“I already bought you a bullet-proofed vest; the best on the market. You will be wearing it from now on.” Sebastian just looked up at him.

“Promise!” Moriarty insisted.

“Promise.” Moran gave in and then just clenched several times around his cock. Soon he was filled up again and Moriarty was absolutely quiet while steadily fucking him.

“I love you.” He whispered it out of the blue into Sebastian’s ear and said one came all over his and James body.

***

Moriarty was bloody surprised. He could only stare at Sebastian, but wasn’t able to say a word. Instead, he just came, too, and shot his cum into the man beneath him.

And only then he felt how exhausted he really was. He just slumped on top of Sebastian and closed his eyes. Soon enough he felt his large hands stroke over his bare back. Then there were his lips on his hair.

“And I love you. My last thought went out to you. I was so worried.” James hair tickled his nose and he blew off some strands. Moriarty hid his face into the crook of his neck and breathed hard against his skin.

“Hold me …” Only a roughly whispered demand but Moran tightened his grip on his wiry body. His long and muscular arms were completely wound around Jim. And he even made himself smaller in Seb’s hold, snuggled as close as possible. He almost crept into Sebastian’s body.

And suddenly Sebastian felt him tremble.

“Hey, tiny. What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Sobbing and snivelling was all the answer he got. Sebastian almost couldn’t believe his ears, but then he felt the wetness on his skin. Was James crying? Why was he crying?

Moran rolled them over and held him with one arm. His free hand moved over his head.

“Jim? Look at me, please?” Instead, James buried his face even deeper into his chest. Moran moved down so he could face him. He kissed all over his face; he kissed his eyelids and his forehead as well as his nose and lips. He also whispered smutty nonsense into his ear.

“I need to see your beautiful dark eyes, Jim. Please, look at me. I need to drown in them. Please, show me all your mirth. Show me the love you have. Please?” Another full-body shiver was the answer, but he blinked his eyes open and looked up at him.

“Sebby …” He almost choked. Tears and snot had left traces on his pale face. Sebastian licked it all off and made it tickle. His lips twitched.

“You are scaring me, Jimmy … Don’t do this to me, because I don’t like the feeling.” More kisses.

“I couldn’t help it. It was like nothing I have ever felt before. Like all the pain flooded right out of me followed by all the fear.”

“I am right here with you. I love you. I will always wear the vest on the job. I promise.” Sebastian said. James kept looking up.

“Just hold me …” Sebastian rolled on his side and kept holding James in his arms. He stroked over his still trembling body and finally pulled up the blanket over both of them.

James hummed his approval and relaxed. It was a sign for Sebastian because normally he never relaxed beneath him. But now was definitely different.

“Sleep, my love …” Sebastian whispered and two seconds later James body went still.


	4. Chapter 4

After weeks they still clung together like conjoined twins. Moriarty didn’t want Sebastian to go on a job for him. He hired different killers and snipers who spoiled three jobs out of ten. He had Sebastian kill them while being present.

Sebastian violently stopped James leaving London for Berlin. He tied him to their bed and stared him down. Instead of torturing him, Moriarty just kissed Sebastian when being set free. He had lost a million pounds that day.

Two days later Sebastian wore his vest and stared through the scope of his sniper rifle. He was on a rooftop and by his side was James also clad in a bulletproof vest. He was holding a binocular and his free hand counted down from five to kill.

After he had shot the target, they took off and only stopped some streets away. Leaning against a brick wall they giggled and looked at each other. Then James jumped him and kissed him senseless. Only when the sirens came too close, they started to run for their car again and escaped.

Sebastian rode through the streets like a maniac and James hung in the seatbelt holding on for dear life. But he was having the fun. Sebastian was able to hear it and also see it when he looked to the side from time to time.

Several police cars were after them but he managed to get rid of them all. Hours later he drove into the garage of the building they were living in these days. Still out of breath, they rode the elevator into the penthouse.

During the ride up Moriarty sniffed the air and then raised his brow. Then he stared at the buttons and the door. Finally, he looked up at Moran and smacked his lips.

“Get your weapon. We are having a visitor.” Sebastian at once pulled out his gun and grabbed James. He stood in front of him when the door into the penthouse slid open. Quiet classical music poured out of the well-hidden speakers.

“Stay behind me, Jim. Don’t take a risk, please.” Slowly they moved forward and, on their way, Moriarty grabbed another gun from a wardrobe.

“You have to be careful; do you hear me?” He whispered and started to walk by his side. Sebastian hissed but kept moving until they stood in the doorway to their living room. Now it also smelled like freshly brewed tea. And then there was the voice.

“Good evening, gentlemen.” Sebastian’s eyes widened in shock, but James just strode further into the room.

“Sherlock Holmes. What a pleasant surprise.” Sebastian moved up close to James and stared at Sherlock. Sherlock stared back.

“Where is your wing-man, Sherlock?” James asked sounding very innocent and it really made Sherlock cast his eyes. He drummed something classical, probably Bach or Wagner, with his fingers on the armrest. Sebastian never knew what it was when James did something like that. Now he felt quite irritated and he was angry because someone had broken into their privacy. Actually, no one else but Sherlock Holmes had. Sebastian focused back the moment Moriarty placed his palm on Sherlock Holmes'.

“Stop it. It’s boring. Tell me what you want. Perhaps it interests me enough to not harm you for invading my privacy and touching my things.” Sherlock had tensed when being in contact with James Moriarty’s spidery fingers, but didn’t pull his hand away.

Sebastian watched all this with light concern. How the hell did he get in? The same moment he had ended this thought, Sherlock looked up at him.

“It was almost too easy, Colonel Moran. He used your birthdate.” He smirked.

“You did what?” Sebastian asked looking at James. He shrugged.

“Why not? I thought there weren’t any files?” Big fluttering dark eyes looked up. Sebastian suppressed the words he had for James.

“Anyway, Sebby, let’s not be impolite and offer drinks since he is done with his tea.” He raised a questioning brow at his guest who looked dearly surprised.

“Yes, Lagavulin, no ice, thanks, Colonel Moran.” Sebastian pulled a face and put the gun away. Then he poured drinks for them. Only he took water being in protection mode and all. He handed the drink to Sherlock who carefully took it and even thanked him.

“Now that we have become friends, Sherlock, pray tell, what do you want?” Sherlock sipped his drink. Only then he looked up and several times between Sebastian and James.

“I wondered; I saw you; I mean I … Damn it all to hell and back! How did you manage this?” He stared at James Moriarty but pointed his free finger at Moran. James smirked. As far as he knew, and he knew everything, Sherlock Holmes normally never swore.

“Oh, you mean us? Sebby and Jimmy? You want relationship advice? Dear me!” And he giggled. Sherlock blushed and downed his drink. Then he stood.

“I am stupid. Please, forgive my intrusion. Good night.” He wanted to leave, but Moriarty snatched his thin wrist and held him back.

“No, no, no. You wanted to know how we became a couple? How I made him stay? How he handles me?” Sherlock pulled at his arm but wasn’t able to get free from Moriarty’s vice-like grip. He was surprised how strong he was.

“Yes, I do. I need to know.” Sebastian moved up close to James.

“Well, for sure we don’t have a YouTube manual for you.” He simply shook his head and only then looked at Jim.

“I fell for him the moment we met. I followed him around like a sick puppy. I would have done anything for him, let him do anything to me, if only he would acknowledge my presence.” Sebastian smiled.

“I didn’t see at first. But the feelings were mutual, only I didn’t recognise them. I was drawn to him. I felt safe with him. I gave him more and more power. And one day after I had watched him torturing a traitor with his long sharp knife, I was so hard. I wanted him so much. I wanted him to carve a pattern into my flesh. And I invited him for dinner into my home.” Now he smiled, too.

“I accepted the invitation, of course. I dressed up, used the last money I had to get my hair cut nicely. I stole the clothes and the after-shave. Already on the way I realised, I had nothing to offer. I should have had a present for him. But what? I rode in circles and thought about it. Finally, I remembered that he was always having a fine whiskey on a scene. So, I stole that one, too. On the way from the parking lot into the building, I picked a wildflower just on a whim.”

“And look how I ended up.” Moriarty had his mobile in his hands and showed the display to Sherlock who had looked from Sebastian to James and back. He couldn’t believe his very eyes. This was so sodden romantic, he almost got sick.

Only then he looked at the display. He stared at a picture of a half-naked James Moriarty with the flower in his hair and on his back on a heap of pillows.

Sherlock cleared his throat.

“Well, thanks for the insight. But I need to know more.” Sherlock said looking at James.

“What more? You steal our precious time!” Sebastian growled but Moriarty just grinned.

“Don’t, Sebby. Our Sherlock is desperate for his good doctor, isn’t he? What else do you need to know?” He just pushed him back into the armchair and then leant forward. He took Sherlock’s wrist and painfully pressed on the bones. Sweat broke out on Sherlock’s face and body. And something else started to stir. He tensed and right then he also knew that Moriarty saw it, too.

“Oh!!!” James mouth formed a large circle and his eyes were black orbs. Now Sherlock blushed, too.

“Now look at him, Sebby, all turned on and hot for his flatmate!” He let go and rubbed his hands quietly laughing. Sherlock’s hand dropped back into his lap. Moriarty sat down on the armrest. He was too close for comfort, but now it was too late.

“You really want a bit of dating advice? You want to know how to woo _John-Three-Continents-Watson_? Really?” Now Sebastian started to giggle, too.

“I thought the word was to seduce?” Sherlock carefully asked still being held down by only the eyes of both Moriarty and Moran. Sebastian sat on the other armrest by now and had his fingers in his longish curls.

“Perhaps I should show you how John likes it?” He roughly whispered into Sherlock’s ear and at the same time pulled him back by his hair. Sherlock groaned out loud. He also felt the wetness in his underwear. He blushed crimson while Moriarty stared into his eyes. Then suddenly he let go and stared at Moran.

“What are you saying?” His voice was dangerously low and it made Sebastian tense.

“Jimmy, it was a long time ago while I did several tours with good old John.” He tried to look innocent but failed.

“You had the sex with John Watson?” Both Sherlock and James yelled.

“Yes?” Sebastian said rather sheepishly. James slanted his eyes and then relaxed after a few seconds.

“You are right, Sebby, it was a long time ago. But still, it makes me mad on the inside.”

“Don’t be, Jimmy. I love only you and you know it.” They passionately kissed over Sherlock’s head who again almost felt sick to the bones watching this. But he wasn’t able to get up because Moran still fisted his hair and didn’t let go.

“Well!” Moriarty said breaking the kiss and rubbing his hands. Do show the _Great Detective_ how to woo the _Good Doctor_!”

***

When Sherlock finally came back to his senses, he found himself naked and kneeling on the hardwood. His hands were tied on his lower back and Moran had his fingers tangled in his hair.

Sherlock’s clothes were all over the room and he swallowed. He wasn’t able to remember how that had happened. The most embarrassing part though was his straining member. His cock stood fully erect and almost touched his stomach. For sure it was leaking copious amounts of pre-cum. Sherlock stayed all flushed red in the face, over his ears and even down his neck and chest.

“Gorgeous, isn’t he?” Sebastian pulled his head back but never hurt him too much.

“Absolutely. And he really even likes it.”

“It’s deduction time.” Moran looked into Sherlock’s eyes.

“What am I supposed to do?” Sherlock dared to ask.

“Guess what turns your flatmate on the most?” Moran asked and Sherlock really had no idea but he licked his lips.

“Exactly!” Moriarty yelled and pinched his full lower lip. Then he squeezed his jaw and forced him to open up wide.

“So?” Sebastian raised his brow and Sherlock got an idea. He swallowed and Moriarty let go of him.

“I am supposed to suck his cock? Tied up and kneeling on the floor? Are you sure?” He asked. Both men looked down on him and both men sighed shaking their heads.

“Yes, you moron.” Sebastian murmured and turned away. Moriarty though stayed looking thoughtful.

“Perhaps you would like to know more? I mean more things about how to seduce a skilled dom? He is a skilled dom, isn’t he, Sebby?” Sebastian turned around and nodded.

“Not as brilliant as you are, James, but very skilled.” James looked very, very pleased at that.

“So, Sherlock, what do you want?” Sherlock again swallowed and looked up at James.

“I need to know more. I need to have him.” James slanted his eyes.

“And? What does a good boy say?” He whispered lowering his head until their noses almost touched.

“Please, teach me some lessons.” It sounded more like a question but it made James grin.

“There you are. Almost perfect.” He touched his sharp cheekbone and Sherlock turned away.

“None of that, pretty boy.” Sebastian Moran was back and he held him in position for Moriarty to touch.

“You came to us for information and help. We won’t hurt you. Much.” He giggled and Sherlock looked desperate. He also was still turned on.

“Just answer Jim’s questions and you will be so very successful when being back home.” Sebastian told him.

“Have you ever been penetrated either by the real thing or an object?” Sherlock didn’t lose his colour but answered.

“No, I haven’t.” Both men stared at him.

“Fuck, what did you do at uni?” Moran simply asked. Sherlock looked up and had a naive expression on his face.

“I was studying.” James just shook his head.

“Anyway. It seems you like what is happening right now. Am I correct?” He asked and Sherlock nodded.

“As embarrassing as it is, but the answer is yes.” Both men looked at each other then and finally Moran just shrugged.

“You do understand that John will do a lot more to you than this?” James said and Sherlock moved a bit on his knees.

“He will have sex with me.” Sherlock answered looking at James.

“He will do a lot more. Just listen to Jimmy!” Moran shouted at him with his best commanding voice. Sherlock pulled back but had nowhere to go.

“I am afraid you have to be literal, Sebby. Tell him what to expect.” The next thing Sherlock knew was Moran kneeling right in front of him. He rubbed over his nipples while James held his head. All the time Sebastian talked about his time with John.

“Back then he was the best kisser I have ever met. He is a grenade in bed. He can keep you on edge for hours and make you beg and cry for him. He will give you the utmost pleasure. He will also give you pain. He likes bondage. You will end up looking like a goose at Christmas. You won’t be able to move. He will gag you and he will blindfold you. He will put clamps on your nipples and hit you with a paddle. And you will bloody like it.” Sherlock was sweating. When Sebastian pinched his nipples, he yelled and leaked some more. James giggled again but kept only watching.

“Would you like to try a gag, Sherlock?” Moran whispered and Sherlock just nodded. He looked over his shoulder and James was already on his way. He returned with his hands full and Sherlock tried to see what was in stock for him.

Sebastian was given a middle-sized ball-gag and he dangled it before Sherlock’s wide-open eyes.

“Be a good boy and open wide.” Sherlock obeyed. He needed to experience and so far, it wasn’t too bad.

No, whom was he kidding? It was absolutely brilliant. Finally, he let go and gave in to it completely. He lost all his fear and his whole stance changed. He straightened his body and left the experiment. It had become something else.

“And there we are …” Moriarty murmured and topped up his glass. Sebastian knowingly smiled, as well. He shoved the gag behind Sherlock’s teeth and buckled it tight until he groaned. He started to drool rather quickly.

“You know, he wouldn’t allow you to come before him. Perhaps he wouldn’t even allow you to come at all. But what could he do if you were in a state like this? Hm?” Moran stared into Sherlock’s eyes who slowly shrugged.

“I will show you then!” Sebastian laughed and reached between his thighs. He pushed them open a bit wider and then grabbed his testicles. He once rudely pulled and Sherlock’s erection was gone. His shout stayed behind the ball-gag. Tears were in his eyes and started to spill.

Sebastian took a cock-ring and fastened the small straps attached to it around and between his balls. Even Sherlock knew he wouldn’t be able to come with this thing on.

“As I said before he will clamp your nipples.” And he did exactly that. Sherlock cried and sobbed when he screwed them tight.

“His jaw, Seb.” Moriarty interrupted for the first time. Sebastian nodded and fastened another strap below Sherlock’s jaw to make it immobile. He once flipped his finger against one clamp making him yell and almost nothing came out now.

“Of course, he would like you to rob you of your senses. I will only give you a little taste of how it could feel.” He took a rubber blindfold and tied it over his eyes. Sherlock openly moaned and swayed on the spot.

God, he had had no idea how bloody fantastic this was.

***

Hours later when Sherlock woke, he was sweaty and bruised and also still hard and tied up. Moran had played for a very long time and never had let him come.

Sherlock had enjoyed everything immensely but it got topped after Moriarty approached shortly before Sherlock looked like he would collapse any second.

“I think he knows enough now. Let me.” Sebastian gave him some space and James knelt by his side taking his cock in hand. He carefully took off the cock ring but held him by the base. Sherlock trembled and made very wanton noises.

“You have been so good for us and now get what you deserve, Sherlock.” He looked up at Sebastian who grinned and knelt on the other side. He took away both blindfold and gag. And then his finger disappeared behind his testicles and pressed down hard on Sherlock’s perineum. Sherlock yelled the place down.

Moriarty let go of his prick and watched it twitch. After a few seconds of pressing on his hole and flipping the clamps, Sherlock shook like an eel, yelled some more, and came in wild spurts all over the place. Then his eyes turned into the back of his head and he was gone.


	5. Chapter 5

“Sherlock? Sherlock, can you hear me? What happened?” Sherlock slowly woke and still felt his spine tingling. But the voice wasn’t right. What was John doing in Moriarty’s penthouse?

Hold on. Moriarty? Tingling spine? God, what had he done? He forced his eyes open and slowly focused on John.

“Where am I?” He roughly asked and at once he was given water. He gulped it all down and licked over his lips.

“You are in your bed. I found you sitting on the stairs and leaning against the wall right in front of our doorstep. You were unconscious. What the fuck happened? What did you do?” John demanded to know. Sherlock carefully shrugged.

“I can’t remember, John. Was I hurt?” He asked and only then saw he was wearing his pyjamas. So, John had carried him upstairs and changed him.

“You have some bruises and chafed off skin. You seem to be sensitive and have been sweating a lot. I gave you a wash.” Sherlock blushed. How much did John see and how much did he deduce?

“Thank you. More water, please?” John refilled his glass and let him drink. Then he sighed and sat on the bed’s edge. He seriously looked at Sherlock who stared at the bedding.

“What do I do with you? You are getting in trouble again and again.” He slowly shook his head.

“I am sorry if you were worried about me. Again. I didn’t mean to create a stressful situation.” Sherlock slowly reached out for his hand. John looked surprised but didn’t pull away.

“It’s all fine. I was worried though.” John took his pulse while holding his hand.

“I need to shower.” Sherlock suddenly said and wanted to get up but John stopped him.

“Wait until I am done.” There was his commanding voice again. It echoed through Sherlock’s brain and he stopped moving.

“There you are. Much better now.” John stood and walked to the door where he turned around.

“Didn’t you want to take a shower?” He asked and Sherlock swallowed.

“In a second.” John just left shaking his head. Sherlock only then left the bed and hurried into the bath. John wasn’t supposed to see his cock tenting his pyjamas.

He stood under the water and enjoyed the warmth on his skin. He touched his cock and behind his balls like Moran and Moriarty had done. He had to bite into his hand to muffle the cry when he came against the tiles. Quickly he washed all the evidence away.

After he had towelled every part of his skin, he used body-lotion to cover any suspicious smell even though he doubted John would notice anything. He dressed back into the old tee and pyjama bottoms but now he also took socks. Standing in his bedroom he already was able to smell dinner. He smiled. John was cooking him dinner.

“Dinner in ten, Sherlock!” His voice boomed through the flat and Sherlock straightened up. He dashed outside and set up the table. He knew John hadn’t asked for it but he did it anyway. Perhaps he would like it?

John really looked surprised when he looked over his shoulder to see what Sherlock was up to. But he smiled. Sherlock’s heart warmed and he added the wine-glasses and the bottle. Finally, he even found a candle and lit it.

John passed with the bowl of spaghetti and wrinkled his nose which Sherlock thought was very cute. Then he looked up at him and his eyes were big. Their eyes met and John quickly looked away again placing the bowl on the table.

Sherlock wondered what that was about. Was John able to smell what he had just done? Sherlock blushed.

“Am I smelly?” He dared asking twirling the pasta around his fork.

“No, not at all. It’s just, it’s your lotion. It smells really … good.” Now it was John with a healthy skin-colour. Sherlock smiled. Well done, then.

“Thanks for cooking dinner. Again.” Sherlock then quietly said.

“It’s nothing.” John shrugged it off concentrating on his food.

“No, it’s everything. No one ever cared that much for me.” Sherlock used words he knew they would make him look up.

“Surely your mother would have cooked for you?” John asked. Sherlock sadly held his eyes.

“No, we had a cook and a maid. I had a nanny. Sometimes Mycroft cooked for us when he was older.”

“Oh …” John looked sad for a moment but then smiled again.

“Then I will be cooking more often for you.” Sherlock felt warm.

“I appreciate it. You don’t have any idea how much.”

“I think I do.” Sherlock hoped he would take his hand again and had it placed palm up flat on the table’s middle. But John instead sipped his wine.

Nothing happened that night and Sherlock had tried so hard.

***

Only after John had gone to bed because he had an early shift the next day, Sherlock pulled out his mobile.

_“I tried stage one but it didn’t work.”  
SH_

He sent his text and waited.

_“You probably were too shy.”  
SM_

_“Have you been naked?”  
JM_

Sherlock wondered if both of them received his texts because both Moran and Moriarty replied to them.

_“You should have dropped me off naked then if you expected me to be naked.”  
SH_

_“Show him some skin.”  
SM_

_“He did undress me and gave me fresh clothes. So, he saw me naked.”  
SH_

_“I meant otherwise naked.”  
SM_

_“Sit there and twirl your fingers into your hair looking at him.”  
JM_

_“Do you want me to let my hair grow so I look like a princess?”  
SM_

_“Are you reading each other’s texts?”  
SH_

_“Just try harder.”  
SM_

_“I have to pet my tiger.”  
JM_

Sherlock needed some diversification and went to Bart’s where he stole a severed leg from Molly’s fridge.

***

He experimented the whole night on that leg but had everything clean and shiny when John appeared ready to leave.

“I’ll be back late this afternoon. Do we need anything?” He asked picking up his bag.

“The usual.” Sherlock answered.

“Milk and nicotine patches, it is.” He nodded and wanted to leave.

“John, take this.” John turned around and got surprised. Sherlock held up a paper bag.

“What’s in there?” He dumbly asked because he couldn’t believe it.

“I made you sandwiches.” Sherlock said and moved a step closer still holding it up for John.

“Thank you, Sherlock.” John slowly took the bag and looked at it.

“They are not contaminated and the ham isn’t expired.” He looked a bit angry.

“I didn’t think that. I just was surprised. Again, thank you.” John had blushed a bit. He quickly stored the lunch inside his shoulder bag.

“You are welcome.” Sherlock turned away and disappeared into the bath. John looked at him for a second.

“See you later!” He called after him and finally left.

***

Time passed quickly while Sherlock cleaned his bedroom and the kitchen. He also got rid of the experiments and the leftover leg.

Then he took care of his body. He took special care with his hair and used both shampoo and conditioner. He had bought a new one lately with sandalwood. His hair felt like silk when he was done brushing it. He only used a tiny amount of wax to ruffle it into position. Then he dressed into the purple shirt of which he knew that John liked it. His trousers were tight anyway and his feet were bare.

John was due in a few and he settled in his armchair with his legs hanging over the side. One hand held a book and his other was in his hair. He actually didn’t read but waited for John to come home.

He heard the door downstairs and then John climbed up the stairs. His steps were light so he was in a good mood. He entered the flat with a cheery greeting.

“Hallo, Sherlock. I brought milk. What about take-away later?” He right away dashed into the kitchen without even looking at him. Sherlock raised a brow. This was not standard behaviour after a shift. But he held his position.

“Sure thing. Get me a menu!” This worked like it always did. John picked the Indian flyer and came up to him.

“Here you are, lazy sod.” Sherlock took the paper and started to card through his hair very slowly. John stopped and looked. Sherlock noticed very well that he looked at his fingers in his hair. His eyes then wandered over his pale chest that showed a bit because he had opened one more button than usual. He also noticed his bare feet and Sherlock saw him swallow.

He tilted his head a bit more and fisted into his hair now. He let out a deep sigh.

“Something with lamb for me. You pick. You know what I like.” He smiled a genuine smile and handed back the menu. John took it by default not looking away from his fingers in his hair. Then he wrinkled his nose again.

Sherlock saw that John liked the show he performed. He wiggled his toes and then refolded his legs. John swallowed and quickly carried the menu away. Sherlock smirked.

John didn’t notice Sherlock noticing him rearranging his pants. Instead, he was putting the kettle up.

“Bring biscuits, please.” Sherlock called from his armchair. John brought biscuits. They had tea in companionable silence and both men liked it.

“I’ll take a shower before dinner.” John suddenly stated and stood moving quickly into the bath. Sherlock was rather convinced that he knew what John was up to.

His mobile vibrated inside his pocket and he checked the message.

_“Go for it!”  
SM_

_“Don’t make us look like fools!”  
JM_

_“He noticed and he liked it.”  
SH_

_“Put some music on you could belly-dance to.”  
_ SM

Sherlock raised a brow.

_“Belly-dance? I don’t do belly-dance!”  
SH_

_“He loves it!”  
SM_

_“So do I!”  
JM_

Sherlock stood and searched the radio for Indian music. He felt being ridiculous but would have done and already did a lot more to get to John. He swallowed remembering his meeting with Moran and Moriarty.

 _Meeting_. He snorted.

He was able to hear John rummaging and could estimate the time. He started swaying through the room and ended up in front of the fire-place. He tried his best and shook his body to the music when he heard the door. Then he heard John stumble and swear. He smirked and turned around.

Still dancing he looked at him. John was rubbing his shin but stared at him.

“Are you hurt?” Sherlock asked but still danced.

“I just bumped my leg. It’s nothing.” He cleared his throat and then straightened his body.

“I had no idea you could do that.” He made a waving gesture with his arm and Sherlock shrugged.

“I found it suitable. We are having Indian for dinner.” He kept dancing around John now. John turned with him. His hair was still wet and his eyes were shining brightly. He clearly was enjoying this.

Sherlock intensified his moves and his whole body was swaying and shaking. Not to forget his hair. When the song stopped, he stood very close to John and almost touched him. John didn’t move but kept looking at him.

“Could you do that again after dinner?” He just blurted it out. Then he blushed and waved it off.

“Forget what I just said.” He muttered and turned away. Sherlock held him back.

“Why wouldn't I? For once you liked what I did and didn’t yell at me to stop.” His voice was pitched low.

“Do I yell a lot at you?” John quietly asked looking a bit sad now.

“Normally not without a good reason.” Sherlock smiled and hugged him for a second. John tensed and Sherlock noticed his cock against his body.

“Well done.” He thought and acted like nothing had happened. He gave him a few minutes and poured drinks. John was thankful and took it. He downed it rather quickly.

“God, this man is so hot!” John thought and his eyes roamed over his flatmate’s arse. He willed his cock to stop growing.

Lucky him, the doorbell rang and he happily picked up their food from the delivery-boy. He just placed everything on the kitchen-counter and Sherlock filled bowls and plates. They sat down and had a quiet dinner. Sherlock liked it a lot and John enjoyed this as well. Afterwards, John just plonked on the sofa and looked expectantly. Sherlock smiled and switched the music back on. He danced for about fifteen minutes always being watched by his flatmate. Only when John gestured for him to sit down, he stopped. John reached out for him and pulled him down to sit with him. Sherlock leant into the back of the sofa. He pulled his long legs under and sat up straight so his shirt clung to his chest. He sighed.

John almost choked on his drink.

***

The next morning Sherlock looked at his mobile.

_“You are a very sexy dancer, Mr Holmes.”  
JM_

_“I could do that, too!”  
SM_

_“I would like to watch that!”  
SH_

_“Anyway, what happened after dinner?”  
SM_

_“Nothing whatsoever.”  
SH_

_“Why? He wanted you, I could see that!”  
JM_

_“What did you do?”  
SM_

_“Probably not enough.”  
SH_

_“Go directly for his kinks.”  
SM_

_“How am I supposed to do that?”  
SH_

_“Get the DI to help you.”  
SM_

_“You are the devil!”  
JM_

Loads of emojis followed. Sherlock had no idea what they meant.

***

Sherlock went to the crime-scene all by himself because John was still working at the clinic. Lestrade had called him in for help and Sherlock had had to wait for this for two days. He was desperate.

He needed to provoke a fight with the DI and he didn’t like it at all. He would have to say sorry later, but it was for the greater good.

That’s why he behaved like the arse he always was. Only worse. Two policemen fled the scene crying, Anderson threw the box with gloves at his head, Donovan threatened Lestrade with just leaving his team, and the arrested suspect just had a good laugh.

Somehow it was still fun but Sherlock also saw the questioning face of Gregory Lestrade whom he considered a friend. He promised to himself he would explain everything later. He would invite him for dinner and spend loads of money on booze for him.

Finally, he saw Greg’s face getting very red. He was close to losing his temper and it was rare. So, his acting had been good. No, it had been perfect considering his face and stance.

“Sherlock, stop it right now or I swear to God …” He yelled at him. Sherlock moved up very quickly and stared right into his face.

“What? Hm? You need me!” Sherlock slanted his eyes and spat it out. At the same time, he wiped his thumb over his mobile's display sending a prepared text to John.

“That’s it!” Greg became furious and for once Sherlock was scared of his friend.

***

John was about to leave anyway when he read Sherlock’s text.

_“Please, come and help me! Rothsund Drive. Crime scene.”  
SH_

John ran outside and hailed a cab. When he arrived, he just threw some money at the driver and jumped out. He saw the commotion right away and stopped dead. He knew now why Sherlock needed his help. He wondered though how he had managed to type the text.

“What the fuck happened here, Greg?” John’s eyes were on Sherlock when he asked his question. Greg let out an exhausted noise and looked at him.

“Are we on the telly with this already? Or how did you get here so quickly?” He raised a questioning brow.

“Sherlock texted me.” Both men looked at the Consulting Detective now.

“Well then, Sherlock. Tell John what happened.” Lestrade had his hands on his hips and stared down. John looked a bit worried but didn’t interfere. He only wondered why Sherlock knelt on the ground with his wrists cuffed on his lower back and two policemen holding him down.

Right then, he turned his head to look up at John who could see he was holding back tears.

“I don’t know why they did this to me!” He made puppy eyes at John who fell for it.

“Greg, please?” He looked pleadingly but this time Greg just shook his head and crossed his arms over his chest.

“No, he deserves this. I arrested him because he behaved like a maniac. He insulted everyone on the scene and his behaviour was the worst I have ever witnessed. I can’t just let it go unnoticed this time. I am responsible for my team.” John looked from Greg to Sherlock and locked eyes with him.

Sherlock made his lip quiver and tears spill from his eyes. John suffered and melted. He knelt by his side.

“I know you believed you had a reason to do what you did. But you obviously crossed a line here.” John’s hands brushed over the policemen's and they let go of Sherlock.

“But I solved the crime …” He almost sobbed. Both Greg and John knew by heart what a great actor this man was. Only John pitied him though.

“What’s the exact reason for his arrest, Greg?” John suddenly asked.

“I actually don’t need a reason to arrest him. The way he behaved offers a good reason to believe he was using again.” Sherlock’s head shot up.

“I didn’t!” He shouted at Lestrade.

“I’ll take you in and have you checked over. Until then you are under arrest. You will stay as long as it takes in our arrest cell.”

“How long?” Sherlock asked.

“As long as the lab needs to examine your body-fluids.” Greg replied when Anderson passed by.

“And they are loaded with work these days!” He viciously grinned.

“John ...” Sherlock quietly begged. John at once had his attention back on Sherlock. His heart broke at the sight of him. Yes, he had been an arse and behaved a bit not good on the crime-scene. But was that really a reason to arrest him? How bad could it have been anyway?

John placed his fingers around his hand and felt the steel of the handcuffs. He swallowed. One of his secret fantasies. Sherlock on his knees by his side and handcuffed. Helpless.

John’s cock was reacting to the pictures in his head. And to the sight right in front of him.

“Greg, please think this through. Mycroft will get him out in less than five minutes anyway.” John looked up at him.

“I know that. But I also wonder why he isn’t here yet.” Greg replied. Then he sighed.

“Listen, John. I’ll take him with me. Come and pick him up when I call you later. I have to do this.” He tried to convince him.

“No, I can’t let this happen to him. If you put him into the holding-cell, the people in there will celebrate. And they will celebrate with him. Take him with you but keep him close. No arrest-cell unless it’s empty except for him.”

“John …” But John insisted.

“And I will call his brother right away.” He stood and placed his hand on Sherlock’s head.

Sherlock took the opportunity to lean against his thigh. John prayed to God that no one would see his growing erection.

“Please, don’t leave me …” Sherlock pressed his face against John’s leg and let out exactly one sob. Somehow Lestrade admired his acting skills.

“Hush, I’ll take care of you.” Greg suddenly had an idea.

“John, if you don’t stop this right now, I will arrest you, too, and put you into the cell with him.” He grinned.

“And what would be the reason for arresting me? Being his best friend?” John looked dead serious while he felt the heat sip through the fabric of his jeans.

None of them saw the black sedan approach. Only Sherlock was able to sense his brother.

“What’s the commotion, DI Lestrade?” He asked standing suddenly close to Greg whose head whipped to the side. Mycroft’s eyes though rested on Sherlock who just looked back. A non-verbal communication took place and Mycroft raised a brow.

“He caused a riot amongst my team. I arrested him because of suspected drug abuse.” Greg told him.

“Nonsense. My brother is clean. Surely someone on your precious team provoked him.” Mycroft replied.

“Why are you here anyway?” Lestrade asked.

“Dr Watson called me.” It was a flat-out lie.

“No, he didn’t. I watched him.” Mycroft didn’t react to that.

“Did you check on my little brother, Dr Watson?” He looked at John now.

“Yes, he is very upset and soon will go into shock. The skin on his wrists is chafed due to tight cuffs.”

“Perhaps I shall sue you for harming my brother, DI Lestrade? Let him go right now.” Greg’s face became red again and Sherlock wondered if he had just lost a friend.

Greg took off the handcuffs and John helped Sherlock up.

“Just go.” Greg murmured and turned away from the group. Sherlock looked stricken and wiped over his eyes with shaking hands. Mycroft now really looked concerned for just a second.

“Go home with John, brother-mine.” Sherlock looked at Mycroft and slowly nodded.

“Come on, Sherlock. Let’s go.” Gently he took his hand and Sherlock right then burst into tears. Mycroft was just as shocked as John.

From a certain distance, Greg watched everything and was clueless, too. Sherlock’s behaviour was extremely weird. But Mycroft had just said he was clean. And Mycroft always knew.

John ushered Sherlock into Mycroft’s car and there were no protests coming from him which was a sign, too. Mycroft sent them off because he wanted to talk to Lestrade alone. They were dropped off at Baker Street and Sherlock cried the whole way home.

Upstairs, John put the kettle on and made him sit on the sofa. He handed him tissues, too. Sherlock didn’t speak a single word. John returned with the tea and some biscuits and placed everything on the coffee table.

“Talk to me, Sherlock. What the fuck happened?” Actually, Sherlock had had enough time to think of something. Only he didn’t. He couldn’t. He already lied to Greg and probably lost him forever. He didn’t want to lie to John. He knew that Mycroft had understood, had seen what he had tried. That’s why he was talking to Greg now trying to soothe him and ease the way back in for his brother.

Sherlock’s still shaking hand reached out for the mug and lifted it up to his mouth. He blew over the hot fluid and closed his eyes.

John had come. He had taken him home. He had seen him on his knees and handcuffed. He had been hard. Sherlock had been able to see it. Of course, John hadn’t noticed that.

“Please, talk to me because right now I don’t know what to do.” John placed his hand on his thigh and Sherlock dropped the mug. John’s reaction was first class and he caught it and placed it back on the table.

Sherlock once deeply inhaled and decided to tell him half of the truth coated in only a few lies.

“It all became too much. Everyone was mean to me again and I fired back perhaps a bit more than I normally do. I never expected Greg to do what he did. I was so shocked. He is my friend, John.” He made puppy eyes again.

“So am I, Sherlock. Just don’t listen to those imbeciles. They are not worth your energy.” John seriously said.

“I am so grateful, John. You have come and stood by my side when I needed you so much.”

“I will always do.” John dared and tenderly took his hand again. Sherlock smiled.

“I will always need you.” He moved closer.

“You would be lost without your blogger.” John leant forward until their faces almost touched.

“I am still cold and shaky. Could you please hold me for a moment?” Sherlock asked and rested his head on John’s shoulder.

“Come here, you git.” John slung his arms around him and pulled him against his strong and muscular body. Sherlock sighed and closed his eyes. They ended up lying on the sofa with Sherlock pressed between its back and John’s front.

Sherlock snuggled against John who tried to hide his erection and fell asleep.

John felt Sherlock’s breathe calm and the weight of his arm on his body went heavy. John sighed and moved the hair off his nose.

“What had gotten into him out there?” John wondered but was thankful that Lestrade had given up his plan to jail Sherlock after Mycroft had shown up.

Then he recalled the picture of his flatmate kneeling on the pavement and handcuffed wrists on his back. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sight.

The way he had looked at him had been so beautiful. John wished it could happen for real. He fell asleep dreaming of a naked Sherlock in bondage.


	6. Chapter 6

Both men woke when Mycroft just entered their living room. And he wasn’t alone because Lestrade followed right behind.

Sherlock looked over John’s body and raised a brow.

“What do you want?” He roughly asked but didn’t move a bit. Only then John woke and shot up from the sofa and out of Sherlock’s reach.

“God, what are you doing here?” His hair was standing up and his clothes were rumpled. He was feeling warm and sleepy. He looked at Sherlock.

“You OK?” Sherlock nodded and stayed where he was.

“DI Lestrade comes over to demand an explanation for your behaviour. So do I.” Mycroft said sitting down in Sherlock’s armchair. Only now Sherlock stood up and looked at Lestrade.

“Lestrade. Greg. I am sorry. I was rude; even more than usual. Especially you were hurt by my behaviour and I never wanted that to happen. You are my friend and I don’t want to lose you.” Greg just stared at him.

“Please, forgive me.” Sherlock begged him and stood with his head hanging low. And Greg smiled.

“Oh, you stupid man!” He pulled him into his arms and hugged him tight. John smiled and relaxed. And when John looked at Mycroft he was surprised by the smile on his face.

Greg and Sherlock sat on the sofa.

“I know that especially Anderson and Donovan are mean to you, Sherlock. But you just have to ignore that. Personal statements have nothing to do with your job. Just report them to me and I will take care of it. Don’t ever again do what you did today.” Greg looked very serious.

“I won’t.” Sherlock replied. John scratched over his head and disappeared into the bath. Mycroft took the opportunity to sit on the other side of his brother.

“Well, why did you provoke Greg and manipulated John? There was a reason, wasn’t it?” He once pulled his hair.

“I wanted John to see me like that.” Sherlock blurted it out and only Mycroft understood. Greg didn’t.

“You wanted him to watch you getting arrested?” Sherlock looked up pulling a face.

“No, I wanted him to see me on my knees with my hands cuffed on my back.” Greg blushed and Mycroft smirked.

“Perhaps you should have just told him about your desires.” Greg mused.

“Who gave you this stupid idea and don’t tell me it was your own!” Mycroft ordered.

“I went to see Jimmy and Sebby …” He only murmured it with one eye on the bathroom door.

“What?” Greg suppressed the shouting but stared at him. Mycroft didn’t say a word but shook his head. John came back and felt the tension.

“What’s wrong?” Slowly he stepped up again and unconsciously stood close to Sherlock.

“Good God, just tell him, brother-dear. Gregory, let’s go.” Mycroft stood and Greg followed the order he was given by default. John looked surprised and tried to meet Sherlock’s eyes.

“Tell me what exactly?” Sherlock swallowed and slowly moved backwards. Then he tried to take off over the back of the sofa and hide inside his bedroom.

But John knew all about it and snatched his wrist.

“No, my dear. You will stay and talk. You should know that no matter what you dish up, I won’t run from you.”

“I doubt it this time …” Sherlock murmured but didn’t move. Instead, he again sat down. Right then his mobile dinged and he took it.

“No, you are not tweeting or texting or reading. You will talk to me.” John took the mobile and glanced at the display. Then he held it up closer as if he couldn’t trust his eyes. Only then he looked back at Sherlock.

“Why is Colonel Moran texting you?” Sherlock swallowed and wasn’t able to form a reply. John slanted his eyes.

Was the feeling in his gut jealousy?

Suddenly his own mobile dinged, too, and he took it from his pocket.

“Jesus … It’s from Moriarty.” His hand shook a bit when opening the text.

_“Just listen to him. He did a lot to woo you.”  
JM_

“Tell me what you did!” John demanded in a rather not soft tone. He looked dead serious and his stance shouted danger to Sherlock.

He tried to assess the situation and wrung his hands. Somehow it just flowed out of his mouth and once he had started, he wasn’t able to stop the words.

“John, I didn’t know what to do. I need you so much. I want more. I know you are not gay but I hoped I could make you like me at least that much that you would have sex with me once in a while. I had no idea how to achieve that goal.” He inhaled and continued without giving the gaping man in front of him the chance to react.

“I went to see James Moriarty and his boy-friend. I knew the situation was similar and I needed to know how they made it. It happened that Sebastian Moran did know you better than I knew. He told me some facts which led me to the conclusion to act like I have.” Now he looked directly at John again and saw that he had blushed. He also didn’t react like Sherlock had expected. Instead, he licked his lips and cast his eyes. Then he moved a few steps towards the fire-place.

“You talked to Sebastian?” He asked quietly.

“He talked to me.” Sherlock replied.

No one talked for several minutes and Sherlock finally couldn’t stand it anymore. He was scared.

“Are you very angry with me? Do you want to punch me again? Just don’t leave me.” His voice broke after the last spoken words. John turned around again.

“I can’t be angry with you, not really. You did what you did because I never came out. And I am not going to punch you, not this time. And I won’t ever leave you.” Sherlock looked up with a hopeful expression on his face.

“I always believed you were married to your work. On our first night out at Angelo’s, you made it very clear. But over the years and especially after your return from the dead, my feelings for you have grown. But I never acted after them.” Sherlock just stared at John.

“But you always said you weren’t gay! I wanted to be with you for a long time, John. I only jumped to protect you; I couldn’t let you die. I love you …”

“Sebastian told you what I like?” Suddenly the topic changed and it surprised Sherlock again. John didn’t say he loved him but what did he expect?

“Yes, he did.” Sherlock again felt the heat creep up when thinking back.

“But that’s not all, am I right?” John asked.

“No. They showed me, too. They showed me what to expect and they made me like it.” Now John looked up and he was furious. His expression made Sherlock move a bit backwards.

“Have you had the sex with one of them?” He asked dangerously quiet.

“Define sex?” Sherlock said and moved further back.

“Have either Moriarty or Moran stuck their cocks into your plush behind?” Sherlock furiously blushed.

“No, they didn’t. They got me naked and they touched me. They tied my hands on my back and held me down by my hair. They didn’t hurt me.”

John still looked very, very angry.

“You complete and utter wanker!” He suddenly shouted and Sherlock moved farther away from the raging man.

“I was longing for you and thought you untouchable! I fantasised and concluded you were asexual!”

“I am still a virgin.” That stopped John.

“What?” Sherlock nodded. John covered his face.

“I am sorry. I know it was stupid. Perhaps you can just forget it and we could move on. I’ll leave you be.” Sherlock was close to giving up.

“No. It wasn’t stupid. It was rather effective. I saw you and wanted to take you right there and then.” They stared at each other.

“You could take me now?” Sherlock tried and elicited a feral grin coming from John.

“You’ve got cuffs?” John asked and now Sherlock blushed.

“I nicked them off Lestrade, just in case.” He admitted.

“Get them.” John ordered and stood straight. Sherlock stared at him for two seconds until John raised a brow. Only then he turned around and dashed towards his coat hanging on the door to retrieve them.

John held out his hand and Sherlock handed them over. His mouth stood open and he was excited. So was John.

“Turn around.” A last look was cast at John but then Sherlock slowly turned around. John stepped up and took one wrist pulling it on his back. Sherlock was still dressed in his suit and John just loved that fact. He cuffed his second wrist and tightened them. He grabbed the chain and once pulled hard.

“Kneel.” Sherlock just plonked down and hit the hardwood. John lowered his head.

“I love you, too, you berk.” He whispered into his ear and Sherlock made a low sobbing sound that made John very hard very quickly. He ruffled through his hair and straightened up again. But he stayed behind his back.

“What else did they do?” John asked.

“They used a ball-gag and secured my jaw. They blindfolded me and clamped my nipples.” Sherlock told him. John licked his lips.

“And?” Again, with the dangerous voice.

“Both of them touched my penis and my hole. It felt indescribable.” Sherlock’s voice became rough.

“I will make you feel much better but I need to know something.” John seriously said stepping around him so he could look him into the face.

“Yes?” Sherlock looked up not inching a bit on the ground even though his knees must hurt.

“Do you trust me?” John seriously asked.

“Yes, of course I trust you.” Sherlock said without hesitation. John nodded and made his decision.

“Very good. Your safeword is _Protection_. Whenever you use it, I will stop doing whatever I am doing at that moment. If you aren't able to speak, please cross your fingers.” Sherlock nodded.

“I know you. Don’t bear or endure things because you believe I like them. Because if you hurt, I hurt.”

“Yes, John.” Their eyes locked for minutes and Sherlock was hard as a rock.

***

John had finally arrived in dreamland. He was in fucking paradise.

He moved in circles around the kneeling Sherlock who didn’t move or twitch. He seemed completely relaxed and his body had lost all the tension he had shown before.

John decided to do something nice for him. He already enjoyed the sight a lot and he wanted to give him pleasure, wanted to show him pleasure. That’s why he knelt down opposite and opened his shirt. Button by button he revealed pale skin. He moved his palm over his chest and gently rubbed over his nipples. He let out a breath.

“How did they clamp your nipples?” John whispered and Sherlock swallowed.

“They used metal clamps and screwed them rather tight. But it felt good. So very good …” He sighed.

“I see.” John said and took one between his fingers. He squeezed and pulled and finally took it between his lips starting the licking and sucking. Sherlock groaned loudly and threw his head back. John pulled away and grinned.

“Do you like this?” Sherlock nodded.

“Yes …” His voice was very rough. John repeated the action with the second nipple and Sherlock started to sweat.

John leant back and sat on his heels looking him over. His mouth stood open and his eyes were closed. He slowly reached out for his belt and unbuckled it. He didn’t twitch or anything. John opened the button and pulled down the zipper. Then he carefully reached inside and felt for his cock. The moment he closed his fingers around it, Sherlock loudly groaned.

Their eyes met. John was surprised and Sherlock blushed a deep shade of red.

“I am sorry …” But John quickly shook his head and palmed his face. His thumb stroked over his cheekbone.

“No, I love you being so responsive. It gives me great pleasure. Please, don’t hold anything back. Let it out.” Sherlock still looked a bit embarrassed but didn’t talk back.

John started to touch his cock, he pulled and stroked it and Sherlock kept leaking steadily. When he let go, he pulled a face.

“Please …” He begged and pouted. It made John smile. He pecked a kiss on his lips.

“Don’t you worry; I am not yet done with you.” He stood and his bones cracked. Sherlock’s eyes followed him.

John moved to the door and pulled Sherlock’s blue scarf from his coat’s pocket. He returned and stood behind him. Then he blindfolded him. Sherlock’s breath hitched and his posture was still straight. He intently listened.

John took his arm.

“Get up, please.” He unfolded his long legs and swayed for a second.

“Oh …” He said softly and it made John smile.

“I’ve got you. Always.” He led him over to the sofa and placed him beside the armrest. He pulled down both his trousers and his pants and helped him step out of them. He was on socks anyway. John peeled those off, too. Now he just stood there in his half-open shirt and jacket.

“Bend over and spread your legs a bit, please?” Sherlock did as being told and slowly lowered his body. John pressed just a little bit on his back to have him move into the position he wanted.

“Spread them a bit more.” He ordered and encouraged him by pushing against the insides of his feet. Sherlock spread his legs. His arse was exposed and it wouldn’t be easy to get up from this position.

John’s hands kept being in contact with his body. He moved them over his skin and slowly moved south until both palms lay flat on his arse. Sherlock was panting and still leaking. By now he was leaking on the sofa but John didn’t mind.

“Hold this position, please.” John said and once smacked his bum. Sherlock got up on his toes and hissed:

“Yes, John.” John grinned and smacked him again. Sherlock groaned and shook a bit. He obviously liked it a bit rough. John was getting happier by the minute.

“I am only going to the bath for the lube. Don’t worry. I am not leaving you.” He made a few steps away and saw him tense. He didn’t answer him and made the first moves to struggle upwards.

“What did I just say?” He pinched him into the back of his thigh which made him jump.

“You said you are not leaving me.” Sherlock whispered a bit strained.

“And that’s right. I am only getting the lube to make it good for you. Five seconds, perhaps ten. You can do that for me, can’t you?” Sherlock slowly nodded.

John looked for several seconds but nothing happened. He quickly moved and was back in no time. Again, his hand found his place on his arse.

“Thank you …” Sherlock softly whispered.

“You are welcome.” He pecked a kiss on his nape and saw him shudder. He opened the bottle with lube and one-handedly spread his cheeks.

“This will be a bit cold.” He used a generous amount of lube and rubbed it over his hole and his finger. He massaged around and over it until Sherlock relaxed and made noises again. He tried to find his way in and it wasn’t a problem at all.

“There you are. So good for me.” John praised and moved his finger deeper into him. He found his prostate in a mere second thanks to hundreds of examinations in his practice-time. He pressed down on it.

Sherlock almost jumped and yelled fiercely.

“Oh God!” John repeated his action and Sherlock felt his cock swell even more, his spine was tingling and he was feeling dizzy. It didn’t help that his cock was pressed against the sofa.

“You are so tight. I will open up your tight virgin hole and prepare you for myself. I will claim you and you will be mine. Only mine. Are you ready for one more?”

“Yes, please. John, please.” Sherlock even pushed back and John pushed his second finger into him. He started to move faster, curled, and uncurled his fingers, spread them wide and pressed and circled his nub.

Sherlock was sweating and groaning. His legs were trembling and he was moving with John just by instinct.

And John let him. This was supposed to be nice for him. He would teach him later what kind of dom he was.

John used three fingers and Sherlock yelled the place down. He thought he knew why a gag was used on him. He smirked.

God, this promised to be so wonderful. He could barely wait to dish out more. He was rather convinced Sherlock would take it all. John would build him up and bring out his submissive side beautifully.

Soon he would be bound in ropes writhing on the hardwood, gagged and hog-tied. His head would be forced back to his wrists by strands of his hair. He would be drooling around a ball-gag. His cock and balls would be tied, too.

John finger-fucked him faster and faster. He reached around him and took his cock. He moved in sync and also pressed against his thigh. His hips started to move and he used him to rut against.

Then he felt Sherlock’s balls pull up and his body tense. He pressed against John’s fingers and screamed loudly. His body sagged and he hung limply over the armrest. John came right after and held him up.

He removed his fingers and gently lowered him onto the hardwood.

“Sherlock?” There wasn’t an answer or even a move. John took off the blindfold. His eyes were closed and his lips stood open. He took his pulse and it was slow. He was relaxed.

Both men and the sofa were covered in cum and John grinned. This had been just bloody perfect.


	7. Chapter 7

Sherlock trusted John. He loved John. He wanted John. And now he knew that John wanted him, too. It was almost unbelievable but here they were.

When being asked to kneel he just dropped down. He wanted it to hurt because he needed to feel it. It also gave him a tingly feeling in his gut.

He was a bit confused because John didn’t undress but he didn’t ask. He let John take over. Happily. And he wasn’t disappointed. He got blindfolded and it made him hard the moment it became dark around him.

The feeling lessened a bit when John moved away, even if it was only to get the lube. He had to get used to it. He had to admit though that the strange feeling of fear wasn’t that bad. It enhanced the whole experience.

Sherlock tried to analyse everything and neatly stored it away inside his mind-palace. But he got confused when John started to rub over his prostate. He had never experienced such feelings and he got propelled out of his mind-palace.

The moment he came he saw blinding white lights and his muscles contracted. The feeling moved up and down between his toes and tips of his hair. Several times. It felt like his soul was being ripped out of his body and stuffed back in.

The last thing he felt was his body gliding off the armrest. He felt John’s arms holding him and only then everything went black.

***

He had no idea how long he had been offline when he blinked his eyes open. He felt warm and relaxed. He was in his bed and John was moving a warm wash-cloth over his body.

“Hm …” Sherlock hummed and he languidly stretched all over the sheets. John looked up at him and smiled.

“Hey, gorgeous. How are you doing?” He quietly asked and moved his fingers through his hair. Their eyes met.

“I am feeling wonderful. I’d never expected something like this. You are brilliant, John.” He reached out for him. John took his hand and sat down.

“So are you, Sherlock. I do love you. I meant what I said earlier.” Sherlock grabbed his hand tighter.

“You have to show me everything. I want to be with you. Always.” He looked dead serious.

“I will make you mine. Completely. You will belong to me and no one else will ever touch you except me.” John roughly whispered and Sherlock shuddered at the promise.

“I am, you know, yours.” Sherlock whispered. John dropped the cloth and hugged him tight.

“Mine.” He whispered back and Sherlock returned the hug.

“I will cook dinner tonight and you will eat it. Afterwards, we will negotiate.” Sherlock looked clueless.

“Negotiate what?” He leant against the headrest.

“You have to tell me if there is anything you won’t do with me or let me do to you. Perhaps right now you can’t think about anything but I will tell you something. Of course, there is always your safeword. And you should know that I will never hurt you. I might punish you though if you misbehave.” Then he stood and left the room.

Sherlock raised a finely sculptured brow at that.

“We’ll see. Probably I need to do more research on the topic than I thought.” He got out of bed and dressed in an old t-shirt and pyjama bottoms. He also pulled socks over his large feet. He used the loo and washed his hands. Only then he entered their living room where tea was already waiting for him.

“Thank you, John.” He said and picked up his mug on the way over to the sofa. He looked at the sofa and remembered what they had done. And he blushed. John snickered behind his back. Sherlock looked over his shoulder and stuck out his tongue.

“See? That would be a reason for being punished.” Sherlock didn’t sit but looked at John.

“Punished how?” He just asked.

“That would have to be negotiated.” John replied.

“Well, what would you normally dish out?” Sherlock insisted sipping his tea. John became careful. He sensed something coming up.

“Several strokes with the flogger or my bare hands depending on the reason you stuck out your tongue.”

“Hm.” Sherlock turned away and sat down. He placed the tea on the coffee table and took his computer. John continued preparing dinner.

Meanwhile, Sherlock kept typing constantly. He looked very thoughtful. John checked on him every now and then. Half an hour later he looked sceptical. Another half an hour later he quickly closed the lid and leant back into the cushions.

Dinner was ready and John placed everything on the table.

“Are you coming?” John called him and Sherlock slowly stood. He wasn’t really hungry anymore, but he knew John, so he sat down and took a small helping. He wouldn’t look at John though.

“What’s wrong?” He carefully asked sensing problems coming up. Sherlock picked the lamb out of the rice.

“James said you were a proper dom and Sebastian confirmed it. So, it must be right then, I assume?” John carefully shrugged.

“I consider myself a proper and respectable dom, yes. Why?”

“It would make me your sub then?” Sherlock toyed with the rice now.

“Yes, it would.” Only then Sherlock looked up.

“I did some research earlier. I need to make some things very clear, John.” He stopped eating at all. John froze.

“We can always heat this up. If you need to talk now, we talk. It’s no problem.” He cleared the table and Sherlock stood. He didn’t sit on the sofa. Instead, he slumped into his armchair.

John brought fresh tea when he sat down, too. He seriously looked at Sherlock when handing over the mug.

“Talk to me, love. Right now, you are scaring me.” It made Sherlock look up.

“I love you. Nothing changes that. I won’t do this dom/sub thing 24/7. Everything stays inside of 221B.”

“Why?” John asked. Sherlock noticed him not saying that he loved him, too.

“I won’t wear a collar outside or have you punish me on a crime-scene. It just can’t happen. People won’t take me seriously anymore.”

“What about 221B then? What won’t you do?” John looked a bit defensive right now.

“Inside of our home, I am willing to wear your collar. You may give me names. I am not agreeing to force-feeding or diapers and such. You may gag me, bind me, and restrain me any way you like. I might even agree to be hurt. I have seen before that I like to be taken roughly, like being manhandled. So, a little bit of pain is just fine.” He sighed and sipped his tea. John just waited.

“I won’t sit or kneel by your feet at our dining-table getting handfed for dinner or any other meal. I won’t ever pretend to be an animal.” John relaxed a bit. Sherlock had given it some good thoughts. John would give him time.

“You know I like experiments. I will surely agree to new stuff, toys, and sex-acts. But if I say _No_ or tell you to stop, it will be a God-given. You won’t ever punish me for something I did outside which you think was a bit not good. That’s not part of our relationship. I won’t ever end up as your trained, silly pet. Am I understood?”

“You made it very clear. Everything you said is acceptable. You don’t have to worry.”

“There is one thing left.” Sherlock looked up and right into his eyes.

“What?” John asked looking back.

“We will be exclusive. There won’t be any toying around, no one-night-stands or sex-clubs. If you want to go to a sex-club and play, you will have to ask me. If I don’t like it and you’d go anyway, it’s over. If you cheat on me, it’s over. And if you drag me there tied up under the pretence of something else, it’s over.”

“Sherlock, I really need to ask you something.” John needed a break. Quickly. But he also wanted to ask the question.

“What do you think of me? I said, I love you.” Then he stood and left for his room upstairs. Sherlock’s eyes followed him. He thought he had asked logical questions. He was concerned about it and he asked what he had to ask. It changed nothing. Mostly it didn’t change that he loved John.

What was he supposed to do now? Whom could he ask for advice? Should he return to James Moriarty and Colonel Moran? Or should he try his brother? There he knew, he would be understood. But could he be of any help really? Of course, there was also the option to ask Greg. Lestrade would know. And he trusted Lestrade. He was his friend. He would never lie to him.

He sighed. Now he was hungry. He hadn’t eaten enough and now John had stored everything away. Sherlock was too lazy to heat it up.

That’s why he simply changed into a suit and got his mobile. He sent a text.

_“May I come over? I’ll bring dinner.”  
SH_

His mobile rang after a few seconds.

“Yes, Lestrade?” He quickly took the call.

“Did something happen? Where is John?” Greg sounded worried.

“We talked. I obviously asked too many and the wrong questions. Now he is upstairs.” Greg snorted.

“Come over and bring Indian, if you please.” Sherlock smiled.

“Sure thing.” He ended the call and shrugged into his coat. His scarf was still in his bedroom and he didn’t walk back to get it. It would remind him of what he had done.

Outside he hailed a cab and had it stop by the Indian restaurant where he had ordered his take-away. After half an hour he reached Greg’s place. He rang the bell and Greg opened the door for him. He was in trackpants and a t-shirt.

“There you are. Come on in, Sherlock.” He took the bag and filled bowls and plates. Sherlock shed his coat where he stood and sat at the old and sodden kitchen-table. Greg offered a beer and Sherlock slowly nodded.

“Thank you, Greg. I appreciate your hospitality.” He opened the bottle and drank.

“Please!” Greg said like he meant to say something else and drank, too. Then they ate. Greg knew better than to prod. Instead, he was glad that Sherlock actually ate.

When they were done, he poured drinks and Sherlock accepted that one, too. They moved over to the sofa and Sherlock slumped deep into the cushions.

Greg just watched him and finally, Sherlock met his eyes. He deeply breathed and finally exhaled.

“I have been thinking too much and have hurt John.” Sherlock turned the glass between his fingers.

“John isn’t too thin-skinned. I don’t think you destroyed something.” Greg said wondering what had happened.

“I trust you, Greg. I will tell you everything and then you have to let me know what went wrong.” Sherlock’s eyes held his gaze.

“I will listen to everything you have to say. You are my friend, Sherlock. But I can’t promise that I will be able to tell you what went wrong. I can give my opinion on the matter but nothing more.”

“That’s enough. It will help a lot. You always helped me a lot.” They smiled at each other and Sherlock started to talk. Greg listened what Sherlock had to say. After he had drained the bottle of the last drops, he scratched his head.

“Well, both of you fucked it up.” Sherlock looked surprised.

“Why?” Sherlock simply asked.

“I understand that John is a good dom. Your brother said so. Even Moran said so. I do believe so, too, because I know John from our work. He would never do anything you don’t like. But you did some research before you even gave him the chance to talk to you about what he wants. You read about things you don’t like and told him. Perhaps these things you mentioned are horrid ideas to him. Now he thinks you think he likes such things.” Sherlock raised his brow.

“Mind your words.” Sherlock chided but smiled. Greg grinned.

“But I am right.” He looked at him and Sherlock nodded.

“You might be, yes. I was too quick in spilling things out I read about.” Sherlock admitted.

“And did you do that because you were scared?” Greg asked.

“Yes, I was scared. I imagined these things being done to me and it made me tremble with fear.”

“Now think. Would John ever make you tremble with fear?” Greg looked at him.

“No, I don’t think so.” Sherlock sounded thoughtful and suddenly his face scrunched.

“Even though he punched me.” Sherlock added after a few seconds and Greg snorted.

“I punched you, too. That’s different.” Sherlock sighed.

“I know.” He held up his bottle and Greg brought their next.

“What am I supposed to do now?” Sherlock asked after having finished off half the bottle.

“Well, go back to Baker Street and tell John what all this was about.”

“But now John thinks I think him a horrible and sadistic person.” Sherlock worried his lips.

“Then tell him you don’t.” Sherlock drank the whole bottle.

“I don’t. I don’t want to lose him, Greg.” He quietly burped and Greg grinned. Sherlock was tipsy.

“Listen, I think you shouldn’t talk to him right now. You are drunk.” Sherlock grinned.

“Yes!” He stood and swayed into the kitchen to get more beer. He knew where to find it. Greg didn’t mind.

“You will be staying here until you are sober again. Only then you will talk to John.”

“But he will think I ran away!” He drank more beer.

“No, he won’t because I will text him to tell him where you are.”

“He will be jealous and punch _you_ in the face!” Sherlock looked stricken and Greg smiled.

“No, he won’t. He will be worried about you already.” Sherlock finished his beer and snatched Greg’s bottle off the table.

“Do as you please …” He finished that one, too, and sank deeper into the sofa. Greg knew he was doing fine and got his mobile out. He knew John was still awake and would read his text right away.

_“Sherlock is with me sorting things out. He is drunk by now and will stay. I’ll take care of him, don’t worry!”  
GL_

He hit _Send_ and waited a while. Suddenly Sherlock loomed over him.

“See?” He belched loudly this time.

“See what?” Greg was amused and looked up at the swaying man. He once pressed his finger against his chest and he fell back down.

“He doesn’t even react. He hates me and moves out this minute.” He pulled a face and his lips quivered.

“Utter bullshit!” Greg just said. Then his mobile dinged and he looked at the display.

_“Tell the wanker when he’s back, I will smother him to death!”  
JW_

Greg grinned.

_“Have you fed him something?”  
JW_

_“Tell him I won’t leave 221B.”  
JW_

_“Triple yes, John. He is fine.”  
GL_

_“Thanks, mate.”  
JW_

Greg smiled and looked at Sherlock. He had slumped deep into the sofa and still held on to the bottle. He stared at Greg with his lips open and drooling over his shirt. He didn’t notice at all. He stood and took the bottle away. Then he took his wrists and pulled him up.

“Time to go to bed, Sherlock. Come on.” He dragged him into his bedroom and undressed him down to his boxers. He had done much more in the past, so he didn’t mind at all.

“Ish he gonnn?” Sherlock slurred. Greg pulled up the blanket.

“No, he isn’t. He will be waiting for you. Sleep now.” He once moved his hand over his head and it made him smile. Greg then placed a bucket by the bed and went to sleep on the sofa.

***

John stared at his mobile. The display had gone dark again but he still looked at it. Sherlock had turned to Greg. John was a tiny bit jealous.

Sherlock had been thinking too much. Perhaps John had made a mistake, too. He had dove too quickly into the whole sex-thing with him. He had talked about things like punishments, floggers and such and he had scared his lover.

Sherlock had done research on the topic and had found many things he didn’t like at all but feared John would do to him. They never even had penetrative sex.

John rubbed his forehead and groaned. At least, Sherlock was safe, he could rely on Greg. God, what if he had gone back to James Moriarty and Sebby?

Suddenly, the memory of one Colonel Moran writhing beneath him shot into his head and he broadly smiled. He had been spreading his legs for him willingly and over quite some time. Plus, he had been able to bear a lot. John could have gone wild and it wouldn’t have mattered.

This would be different with Sherlock, of course. Not that he was a tender princess or some such thing but he wasn’t Sebby. John knew for sure what Sherlock could take but he didn’t even feel like doing these things to him.

Sure, he would want to play with him. Make him kneel, move on all fours, perhaps put a mask on him and give him a proper thrashing. Well, spanking.

The things Sherlock had brought up after his internet research never even crossed his mind with Sherlock. But Sherlock couldn’t know that. He just assumed it was part of John’s world of being a dom. They would need to talk very seriously about everything. 

John had to show him what he wanted or more what he was asking for. He would have to tread very carefully. In some respect, Sherlock was a tender and delicate flower.

He sighed. He missed him already. He would take care of him tomorrow. He would need several painkillers. He would put him to bed and watch over him.

Now that he knew where he was and that he was safe, John became very tired and yawned. But he also relaxed. He was still upstairs in his room but now he walked downstairs and entered Sherlock’s bedroom. He undressed and crawled under the blanket. He buried his face into the cushion. He was covered in Sherlock’s scent. Everything smelled like him. It was wonderful. John fell asleep very quickly and suffered from no nightmares at all.

***

Greg woke the next morning because he smelled coffee. He rolled on his side and looked up.

“Sherlock, you all good?” He roughly asked rubbing over his still tired eyes. Sherlock looked over his shoulder.

“Grammar, Greg. But yes, thanks, I am fine. I already took the freedom to shower and used up your towels. Now I am preparing breakfast. Well, I am brewing coffee.” He was just pouring the hot fluid into mugs and added milk and sugar for himself.

“Thanks, mate. Where is my food?” Greg asked hungrily.

“You had dinner yesterday evening.” Greg sighed and looked at him. Sherlock downed his coffee and stood.

“Well, OK. I’ll make you a proper breakfast. I can do that, you know? I have been watching John for a long time.”

“I know you can do that and I appreciate it.” Greg smiled patting his head when passing by. Sherlock smiled and it warmed Greg’s heart. He showered, too, and got fresh towels. When he returned, Sherlock just placed a plate with a full English breakfast on the table. He looked proud. Greg hurried up and sat down. He licked his lips.

“This is great, Sherlock. Thanks a lot!” He dug in and Sherlock was rather glad he didn’t ask him to join. This was some sort of _Thank you_ for Greg, and he politely waited for him to finish, so that he could leave.

“You can hurry home, mate. It’s OK.” Greg suddenly said.

“Am I getting easy to read?” Sherlock asked.

“Right now? Yes. Normally? Not at all.” He shook his head and it calmed Sherlock a bit. He stood.

“I changed the sheets and cleaned up after me. Thank John’s good influence. Thanks for everything, Greg.” He touched his arm.

“You are welcome. You always are. Just so you know.” Greg replied smiling. Sherlock smiled, too, and left. He wondered if he should text beforehand but decided against. Instead, he quickly and out of nowhere hailed a cab and hurried back home.

Home to Baker Street and John.


	8. Chapter 8

Sherlock had the cab stop at a local flea market on his ride home from Greg. He knew John was quite the romantic and he wanted to appease him after what he had done yesterday. That’s why he strolled through the aisles and looked at the offerings.

It wasn’t supposed to be big and expensive. It was just to show his love for his mate, something he could carry around with him.

Finally, he found a younger man who sold jewellery. He stopped and his eyes roamed over his rings and bracelets. The man just let him watch and didn’t disturb him. At the end, Sherlock bought a woven leather-bracelet with a dark blue stone showing a picture of alpha and omega.

“I am sure he will like it.” The man said and smiled doing so. Sherlock just looked at him and then at the little paper bag in his hand. He sighed.

“I do hope so.” He walked away and decided to keep walking. He even bought another coffee on his way back just to prolong his journey.

When he arrived at 221B, he looked up. Their living room window was wide open and he could hear the radio playing some stupid pop-music. John was cleaning then. He smiled. He also felt his guts coil into knots. He swallowed but then straightened up. He opened the door and climbed up the stairs.

John obviously didn’t hear him, so Sherlock stood right inside their door and watched him moving the scrubber over the hardwood in a frenzy. He hung up his coat and saw that his scarf already hung there. John had even washed and dried it very carefully. He smiled and took the bag out of his pocket. He stepped up to John and touched his shoulder.

John jumped and yelled at the same time. He also dropped the scrubber and water slushed over the brim of the bucket. He stared at Sherlock and he was a bit pale.

Sherlock swallowed.

“John …” John reached out and held his arm for support. He closed his eyes for a few seconds.

“God, Sherlock. You almost gave me a stroke.” His grip loosened and he wiped over his forehead.

“I am sorry. You didn’t notice me coming back.” Sherlock quietly spoke moving on the spot.

“I am glad you came back. I am sorry I made you go away for support at Greg’s. I should have supported you, ensure you that what you said wasn’t bad.” They looked at each other.

“No, I assumed things too fast. Be assured, John, that I know you would never hurt me. Unless I let you.” He smirked then and held up the smallish bag.

“This is for you.” John slowly took it but looked at Sherlock.

“Why do I get a present now?” He asked but looked happy.

“Because I am saying sorry. I thought you might need something more than my words since you know how well I am with them.” That was nicely described, John thought. Then he opened the bag and pulled out the bracelet. He held it up and turned it between his fingers. No one had ever given him something like that. This was special.

“Thank you. This is just wonderful. I …” John wound it around his wrist and kept looking at it. He wasn’t able to close it because his hand was trembling a bit.

“Let me help you.” Sherlock closed the bracelet and kept holding his wrist.

“I am sorry I became so angry that you had to go away and stay with Lestrade.” John quietly said.

“No, you had every reason to be angry because I assumed things. I truly believe you would never hurt me or do anything without my consent.” Then he kissed his wrist and it made John shiver.

“I couldn’t stand the fact that you have been scared of me. That’s why I went into my room. I never thought you would leave.” They still held hands.

“These feelings I have for you, the joy you are giving me, it’s all new. We have to try many things because for me it will be the first time to do them. Only then we can see if I like them or not. So, it just might happen that I get hurt in the process or get scared, too. Let’s not panic then, OK? Make me stay with you and just hold me.” Sherlock whispered these words.

“I know. I will make careful suggestions. I will never hurt you on purpose. I understood you like to play a bit. I also understood you don’t want a 24/7 d/s relationship. I don’t want that either. We can have loads of fun besides that and I will show you many aspects of the game if you let me.” Sherlock lowered his head to John’s ear.

“You know what I would like to do tonight?” He roughly whispered and his breath ghosted over John’s skin.

“No? What?” John asked and swallowed hard. He was hard. He had a raging hard-on. Sherlock stepped up very close and brushed over his thigh. Their cocks touched and John noticed that Sherlock was erect, too.

“I would like you to have me in front of the fire-place tonight.” John looked up and their eyes met. He smiled looking all happy.

“I will make it so good for you.” They kissed languidly and Sherlock only relaxed right then. John’s hands moved over his shirt and felt the flat stomach. Sherlock’s muscles twitched beneath the touch and he moaned into John’s mouth.

“You need to eat more, love. Didn’t Greg feed you breakfast?” John asked pecking a kiss on his jaw.

“No, I fed him breakfast. I wasn’t hungry.”

“Would you care for a late breakfast outside somewhere?” John asked and Sherlock nodded.

“Yes. The little café in Regent’s Park we found last week?” Now John nodded, too.

“Very good idea. Let’s go!” He handed over Sherlock’s coat and took his jacket. Sherlock added his scarf.

“Thanks for that, too. I appreciate it.” John blushed a bit.

“Well, I used it for something it’s not intended for. I didn’t want to ruin it.” Sherlock slung it around his neck.

“You didn’t.” They hopped down the stairs and entered the park. John boldly took his hand and Sherlock beamed at him. John didn’t let go.

He never was a man showing his affection so openly in public. He hadn’t been with women and for sure never with a man. But now with Sherlock everything was different. And it was good. This was his man and he wanted the world to know.

“Look, there is a free table.” Sherlock moved faster and John was pulled behind. He started to jog as usual when running after Sherlock. Only now he was holding his hand and didn’t let go.

They reached the café and Sherlock sat down. Another couple had wanted to sit down, as well, but was too late.

“May we sit with you?” The woman politely asked and John just wanted to invite them when Sherlock coldly said:

“No, we want to be alone and cherish our being together. Please, go away.” She paled and her boyfriend or husband pulled her along wordlessly. John tilted his head.

“That wasn’t very polite.” Sherlock shrugged.

“I don’t care. I don’t want to share the table. I want to be alone with you.” He pouted. John understood perfectly well. That’s why he just sat down and looked at the small menu.

“What would you like? You have to go and get it yourself.” Sherlock looked at him.

“You know what I like, John.” His voice was pitched low and made John swallow.

“Yes, I do.” He stood and walked over picking up a tray. He brought tea and waffles. Sherlock sat up straight and smiled.

“Thank you.” He devoured the waffle and drank the tea. When he was done, he looked at John who still had powdery sugar around his lips. He grinned and handed him a napkin. John blushed and Sherlock thought it was rather cute.

“Would you like some ice-cream, too?” Sherlock asked and John just nodded. Sherlock stood and ordered a huge bowl with several flavours and cream and chocolate sauce on top. John stared at the mountain and licked his lips.

“You are insane.” But he took the spoon and started to eat. So did Sherlock. Afterwards, they were stuffed but happy.

“This was fantastic.” Sherlock quietly said leaning back in the chair.

“I agree; not very healthy though but fantastic.” John replied. Sherlock shrugged.

“I never thought I could be able to enjoy this. I thought it too pedestrian, simple. But with you, it’s just not.”

“That’s supposed to be a compliment, isn’t it?” John carefully asked making Sherlock smile.

“Let’s go home. I am a bit tired and I would like to take a bath. I want to be looking good for you tonight.” He wiggled his brows.

“Yes, let’s. Can you promise me one thing before anything more happens? Please?” Sherlock tilted his head.

“What is it?” Sherlock asked being careful.

“Could you stop texting Moriarty and Moran? It makes me shudder.”

“I will stop texting them for relationship advice. If there might be any need to do so, I can’t.” Sherlock said.

“I can live with that.” John answered and stood. Sherlock followed suit and took his hand.

“Your hand is all cold, John.” Sherlock said making him shrug.

“Yes, it’s the ice-cream. It will be warm again tonight.” Both men smiled and walked home quickly.

***

Back at 221B Sherlock heartily yawned and quickly covered his mouth looking at John.

“Never mind, love. Go and rest. You can take your bath afterwards.” John smiled and Sherlock just slumped into his bedroom undressing on his way already. He fell into bed pulling up the blanket. He listened to John rummage in their kitchen until he fell asleep.

John listened to him rustle the sheets. He would let him sleep as long as he wanted. He looked forward to tonight. He didn’t want to go to bed but instead napped a bit on their sofa. Unexpectedly he fell asleep, too.

***

“Sebby, this is bloody boring!” James Moriarty complained. Sebastian leant over his shoulder.

“Yes, I have expected something more exciting, too. Well, it can’t be helped, can it?” He shrugged.

“But I am bored now!” James became louder and Sebastian placed his hands on his shoulders.

“I know exactly what to do about it.” He whispered into his ear. James still stared at the image of John Watson dozing on the sofa.

“I want you to tell me exactly what the good Doctor Watson did to you in the past. Everything.” He turned his head, so he could look into his face.

“Why?” Sebastian was clueless.

“I just want to know. I am curious.” He shrugged his hands off.

“You are bloody jealous!” Sebastian said grinning.

“Am not!” James replied pouting.

“You are!” An even broader grin appeared.

“Don’t be so smug or I will whip the smugness right off your face!” He sounded dangerous. Sebastian was breathing heavier.

“I’ll put up a fight!” He threatened. Moriarty’s hand shot up and one finger pinched into a certain point on Sebastian’s body. The pain was crucial for a second and he dropped on his knees. Pressure point.

“You bastard …” He panted holding his side. Above him towered Moriarty looking pleased.

“Just move over into the living room and get down on my recliner.” Sebastian obeyed because he knew better than to protest plus he needed the pain to go away. James pulled leather cuffs from a cupboard and fastened them around his wrists and the head-rest of the recliner.

“I advise not to break my favourite piece of furniture, Sebby. Now, spread your legs, as well.” He did just that and his ankles got secured, too. Only then Moriarty opened his trousers and pulled his cock from his boxers.

“You like this a bit too much, Sebastian.” Moriarty held his leaking member and started to stroke it. Sebastian rattled the recliner.

“Careful!” He once pressed his fingers around his prick making him shout. Moran relaxed and closed his eyes for a second.

“Yes, boss.” Back to business. It was the better tactic for now. And he did enjoy this.

“Pray tell, what was it that Dr Watson was so good, so excelling, at? Hm? What did he do to you that I could not?” James asked rubbing his thumb over Seb’s stiff member.

“He wasn’t any better than you. Compared to you, Sir, he was a foggy mist. You are a tornado, a hurricane, coming over me, ripping me to pieces, tearing me apart. He never would have punished me as you do, treat me the way you do.” By now, James Moriarty had shed his jacket and shirt and only wore his trousers straddling Sebastian on the recliner.

“You are telling me, he was too careful? He didn’t make you bleed like I do? He didn’t carve into you?” Sebastian shook his head.

“No, he didn’t.”

“What the fuck did he do then?” Moriarty demanded to know.

“He simply dominated me. He made me do things and ordered me around. He made me suck and lick him. He made me pleasure myself with him watching using all sorts of things. He put me into severe bondage and I came several times very hard after he made me wait for hours.”

“Did you like it?” James asked. They locked eyes for a few seconds.

“Yes, I did. I had a splendid time after being on the battlefield.”

“Would you like me to be more careful with you?” James asked.

“Jim, Jimmy, if I wouldn’t like what you are doing to me and with me, I would have told you already.” James intently stared into his eyes. Then he lowered his gaze and unfastened his cuffs. He stood and watched him rubbing his wrists and ankles.

“I want you to know that I would do a lot to keep you. So, if you ever feel like something else, just tell me. I don’t want to lose you because of my bloodlust. I don’t want to lose you because I …” There he bit his lip and just left him behind.

Sebastian slowly sat up and looked at his retreating body. He knew better than to follow him. Instead, he only wondered what all this was about. He sighed and stood. He was still hard but put himself back into his trousers. He adjusted his pants and shook his hips until he was comfortable.

He poured a drink and went outside on the penthouse terrace to have a smoke. He stared up into the dark blue sky for a long time. He wondered whom he could ask for help.

Perhaps the same one who came to them? But he should ask John, shouldn’t he? He really felt like hurting someone right now.

He fumbled his mobile from his pockets and started a text.

_“Need consultation about JM. Help me?”  
SM_

He hit _Send_ after a few seconds and waited. It took five minutes to get a reply and it wasn’t a text but a call. Sebastian answered it at once.

“Sherlock?” He asked.

“No, it’s me, Sebby.” Sebastian exhaled.

“John. Why … Have you tied him up, so he isn’t able to answer his own damn phone?” He asked.

“No, I haven’t. He is asleep right now and I want to know what you want. What kind of consultation?”

“We talked about you, John. About what you did to me and what you didn’t. James demanded answers. I believe, he is confused. I don’t know what to do or how to explain it.”

“Is it about being a dom?” John asked.

“Sort of, I believe. I consider our relationship not d/s. We are not stereotypes; you see. But I think he worries.”

“What did you tell him?” John asked letting himself be pulled into the chat.

“I tried to explain what we had. Why I enjoyed it.” John hummed.

“What, John? What do you think?” He could hear John smile.

“I think you alienated him by telling him. Now he thinks you don’t like what he does to you.”

“But why would I stay if I wouldn’t like it? And I do like it. He is perfect.” Sebastian said.

“You would stay because you are afraid to leave him; afraid of being killed because you know too much. We are talking Moriarty here, Seb. Perhaps you should tell him that you like what he does, that you like him. If you do so.”

“Well, of course I do!” Sebastian replied.

“Have you ever told him?” John asked and listened to his breathing.

“I think so?” John hummed.

“Think again. Also, think about the concept of being in love because I think you are in love with James Moriarty.” He snorted.

“Apology.” Sebastian laughed.

“Never mind, John. Thanks anyway. Take care.”

“You are welcome. Please, don’t call this number again.” They laughed and hung up. John sighed with a thoughtful expression on his face and placed the mobile back on the table. He would tell Sherlock later.

***

Sherlock woke from John’s voice. He was speaking to someone but Sherlock didn’t mind. He hadn’t slept for long but was feeling more relaxed. He walked into the bath and filled the tub. He added some of his favourite strawberry foam. It smelled divine or so he thought. He shed his dressing gown and climbed inside. He lowered his body until his bony knees poked out of the water and his lips were covered. He pushed the rubber duck through the foam.

When he was almost done, he smelled the pasta John had prepared and it made him hungry. John somehow always knew what he wanted when he wanted to eat.

He took a towel and dressed in fresh but comfy clothes. His hair was still damp when he joined John in their kitchen.

“It smells great.” He said lowering himself onto their kitchen-counter with his head in his hands. John looked over his shoulder.

“So, do you. Like strawberry something. I love it!” He grinned making Sherlock blush.

“I’ll open a bottle.” Sherlock declared and did just so. He returned with it and two glasses.

“By the way, you had a call while you were in bed. I took the freedom to answer it when I saw who it was.” Sherlock shrugged.

“OK. Who was it?” He just asked shoving the glass for John over the counter.

“Sebby Moran needed a consultation regarding his relationship with James Moriarty.” Sherlock stared at John and swallowed the wine before he choked on it.

“I assume it was better you were answering the call.” Sherlock bluntly told John who laughed at that.

“Perhaps it was.” He shrugged and stirred the sauce.

“I just wanted to tell you, so you wouldn’t be angry that I answered your phone.”

“Why would I be angry about it?” Sherlock asked.

“Some people call that invading their privacy.” Sherlock snorted.

“Please!” John smiled over his shoulder and Sherlock topped up their wine. He kept watching John cooking for them and he felt good with it. This was something still new in his life and he cherished every moment. John took care of him, worried about him, and even loved him. He had always lived on his own and his only support had been Greg Lestrade and his brother Mycroft. He often complained about his older brother but without him, he would be in jail by now. Without Greg, he would be dead by now. He knew that for sure and it was an odd comfort that this man was his friend.

He had never missed a partner. Not until John came into his life. He had met him and had wanted him close. He offered the flatshare and John had accepted very quickly. Everything had developed rather slowly but Sherlock was happy now.

Sherlock was dreaming away and only woke when John placed the bowl with pasta right under his nose.

“Mate? You home?” He pecked a kiss on his forehead and Sherlock woke.

“Yes, John. I was thinking about us and our home.” Their eyes met and John looked just happy.

“I see.” He smiled and sat down, too. Sherlock was hungry now and finished the bowl. He licked his lips and tried to look if there was more. John just stood and brought a refill.

“Thank you. You are the best.” John grinned.

“I am now.” He replied with one of his more wicked grins but Sherlock liked it.

“You always are.” Sherlock felt a bit stupid saying so, but he could see that John liked it. They finished and carried their wine over to the fire-place. John went on his knees and started a new fire. Sherlock watched him for a second and then brought a soft blanket and some pillows which he dropped on the hardwood. He placed the wine and the glasses by the side and decided on some nosh, as well. He sat down on the ground when John was done with the fire. He handed over John’s glass and they looked into each other’s eyes.

“This is perfect.” Sherlock said rather thoughtfully.

“Us is.” John replied making Sherlock raise a brow. He pulled him close by his shirt and kissed him. Sherlock moaned. Soon he was on his back and was being kissed languidly and tenderly. He had closed his eyes and enjoyed John’s administrations.

He got undressed rather quickly and was soon very naked in front of the fire. The flickering lights shone golden on his pale skin and John admired the sight.

“You are so beautiful …” Admiringly he moved his fingertips over his skin. Sherlock blushed. No one ever had called him beautiful before. Come to think of it, he had only been given names. Nothing had changed so far. But John was different, he had known from the start.

“Stop thinking!” John ordered grabbing his calve and Sherlock twitched. He stopped giving John an amused look.

“Just relax and enjoy this. Don’t move, don’t think.” Sherlock lay back on the blanket and pillows and John roamed his hands over his outstretched body. His skin was unmarked and felt unbelievingly good beneath his hands. He was more muscled than John ever would have thought. He adored this man.

Gently he pushed his legs apart.

“Push up your hips a bit, please.” He quietly asked. When Sherlock did, he shoved a pillow under him to make it easier. Only then he knelt between his legs and took his long legs in hands. He made him bend his knees with his feet flat on the blanket. He stroked the inside of his thighs and moved up to his groin. When he touched his cock, Sherlock groaned and twitched and his prick started to leak.

Soon enough he slicked his hands and fingers and moved over his hole. Sherlock’s knees fell apart and he held his breath. John felt his tension and just massaged him until he relaxed a bit. He sucked in his breath the moment John slid inside. It burnt but not too bad. John gave him a few seconds, so he could adjust.

“Keep going, John.” He said spreading his arms by his side. John slowly moved his finger all the way in and back out. He did this for several minutes until he crooked his finger and grazed over his prostate. Sherlock shot up.

“God!” He almost screamed and stared at John. Then he fell back while John kept stroking it.

“Tell me, how does it feel?” John asked watching him swallow.

“Wonderful …” Sherlock groaned and clawed into the blanket. John shoved the second finger into him. Sherlock once hissed but relaxed again quickly. John attacked his nub until he was sweaty and constantly moaning. His cock was leaking and rock hard.

“Have you never been touched like this?” John quietly asked. He still wondered if no one ever wanted him or if he declined any offers he might have gotten in the past?

“No, I let no one touch me … Except you the day before, I have never been touched inside. Well, except for the toy James and Sebby used on me.” His hair was damp by now and sweat trickled over his chest. He almost levitated off the floor when John lowered his head and took his prick between his lips. He yelled and his legs shook wildly.

Right after John had three fingers inside him, he started to move with him, started to fuck his body on John’s fingers. John kept touching his balls and the skin around them and Sherlock had no idea what really happened to him.

He kept preparing him for more than half an hour. He wanted to be absolutely sure that he wouldn’t hurt his lover. Plus, he liked the idea of torturing him like this perhaps a little bit too much.

Sherlock might not beg for release but he clearly was on the verge of tears while John extended his pleasure.

His whole body kept tingling and the feeling reached from his toes up to the tips of his ears. No, it reached up to the tips of his hair. It was beyond amazing and he was at a loss of words. He gave himself completely over to John.

So, it could be like this without ropes and gags. Sherlock hummed. But if John would ask for permission right now, he would allow him to tie him up, gag him and do other unspeakable things. Only John didn't ask. Instead, he drove him insane just like this.

Suddenly he felt the emptiness. John had pulled his fingers out and he forced his eyes open.

“Huh?” He tried to form a proper word but couldn’t manage and John just kissed him while lining up. Very carefully he pushed against Sherlock’s hole and noted at once that his preparation hadn’t been enough. Sherlock was too tight and it wouldn’t be easy.

Then Sherlock’s eyes opened wide and he slung his long arms around John’s broad shoulders.

“Do it. I can’t wait. I am ready for you.” He whispered the words and tried to pull him inside. John slowly moved his hips and his fat head slid in. Sherlock hissed but took it. He relaxed and opened up for John. Both men groaned and would bruise because they kept holding on to each other tightly.

Soon John stuck inside Sherlock and started to rotate his hips. With every single move, he grazed over his prostate and Sherlock clung to his body. His legs were pulled up and hooked together over John’s lower back.

Sherlock pulled himself up and forced John deeper. His head hung back and he was panting loudly now. His cock rested upon his stomach and leaked a lot. It also kept twitching.

“I love you.” John murmured and went down for a kiss. Sherlock tilted his head up.

“I love you, too.” Their lips met and John increased his moves. It was glorious.

Sherlock tried to hold back just to extend the pleasure he felt but finally he was done. He opened his eyes and wailed. Then he just came and contracted around John’s prick. He was floating.

John took it but groaned, too. He tightened his grip on Sherlock and shot his cum into him. He felt like he never felt before during sex. This had been special and Sherlock had given him something no one else had ever done before.

He groaned placing his head on Sherlock’s chest. He listened to his heartbeat which was almost too slow.

“Sh’lock?” He could hardly raise his head but finally looked into his face. He had blacked out. He was spread all over the blanket and his head was tilted back a bit. His lips were parted and John very slowly and carefully reached out to touch his lips.

“You look like Snow-White …” And he goofily smiled.

A few minutes later he groaned and got up. He took a warm, damp towel and cleaned Sherlock’s body. He looked for injuries and carefully inspected his hole. He was a bit sore but he wasn’t swollen or overly red or even bloody. He was just fine.

John kept sitting by his side until he stirred again and began to wake up. Slowly he blinked his eyes open and his head lolled over the blanket.

“Shooonnn?” He slurred and John smiled.

“I am right here, love. How are you doing?” He gently asked and he slowly focused on him.

“You killed me …” Very softly spoken but a warm smile was on his lips and his face spoke of pure love.

“What do you need?” John asked taking his hand when Sherlock’s came up searchingly.

“Water, please.” John had been preparing the fire-place and a water-bottle sat on the mantle. He handed it over and Sherlock downed it completely.

“Are we having any left-overs?” He asked and tried to get up into a sitting position. John grinned.

“No, but I will gladly provide food if you want some.” He stood and looked down while Sherlock looked up.

“Help me up, please. I also want more booze.” John pulled and Sherlock stood. Then his face became weird. He looked disgusted and bent down to look at his thighs. Cum and lube leaked from his body.

“This is, I don’t know what it is. I have to wash up.” John grinned and Sherlock pulled a face.

“It’s not disgusting. Next time I could lick it off?” John offered making him blush. He dashed into the bath and John was able to hear the shower.

“Or I could plug you next time …” He made a thoughtful face and thought about things he needed to show him, needed to teach him.

Instead, he washed his hands over the kitchen sink and looked for a snack for Sherlock. Finally, he prepared an omelette and added onions and cheese. He also got more wine.

Sherlock returned only clad in an open dressing-gown. He slung his long limbs around John from behind and kissed his neck.

“You are a wonderful man, John. I love you. It was fantastic. Next time you may add something you would like to do to me. From there we can build up. You know what I like so far.” He greedily devoured his omelette.

“I will shag you senseless every single fucking day if it makes you eat more.” John just said. Sherlock grinned.

“We will make many discoveries together, John. I am very excited about this. Us.”

“So am I.” John agreed and poured more wine.

“May I tell you what I would like to try?” Sherlock asked when being done. John nodded.

“Sure thing. Always. Please, do so.” He rinsed the plate and put it into the dishwasher.

“Next time I would like to be tied to my bed and blindfolded. Let’s use a gag on me, too.” John looked at him over the rim of his glass.

“Are you sure?” Sherlock nodded.

“Oh, absolutely. I can always stop you, can’t I?” Sherlock asked.

“Well, of course you can.” Arousal ran through John like nothing before. He could barely wait until tomorrow.

***

John woke after a night of good and dreamless sleep. He was in Sherlock’s bed who had slung his long limbs around him like some sort of octopus. He tried to disentangle and shoved him a bit around, so he would let go. He finally managed and rolled his body to the side. He desperately needed the loo.

When he came back, Sherlock was sprawled over the whole bed and still asleep. John shook his head. He would have breakfast now and then had to leave for his shift. He sighed. He didn’t want to leave but he just had to.

He wrote him a note and pinned it to the bedroom-door. Then he left looking for a last time. It was good he slept in for once. He would be a bit sore inside but not too bad. John smirked and finally left.

Sherlock slowly woke and his hand reached out but found only cold sheets. John was gone. He sighed. Damn his bloody work. He blinked his eyes open and still felt a bit fuzzy. It wasn’t bad though and he dreamily smiled.

Lazily he went through his bathroom-routine and when he sauntered over into their kitchen to brew some coffee, he found that John had left breakfast for him. Sherlock broadly smiled and ate the prepared sandwiches.

Afterwards, he became bored and checked his website for new cases but there was nothing. He tried to read but wasn’t able to concentrate. He checked on his experiments but found them all gone bad because he hadn’t bothered with them. John clearly had been too distracting.

He decided to go and pay a visit to Molly Hooper. Perhaps she would give him some fresh flesh to poke on. He hailed a cab and dashed into Bart’s morgue. She wasn’t in and Sherlock took the freedom to read the files she had left. There were two fresh corpses; one was a suicide and the other a homicide. Both have been through forensics by Anderson meaning both were probably homicides. Sherlock snorted and hung up his coat. He took gloves and started on the so-called suicide.

It took him barely ten minutes until it was clear, it wasn’t really suicide but homicide.

“Predictable!” He muttered but felt happy. The door behind his back was opened right then.

“Sherlock!” He didn’t even look but answered:

“Molly. I was bored. Also, this is a homicide. Come over and have a look!”

“What? But Anderson …” Now he turned and looked at her.

“Please!” Suddenly she had to grin and tried to hide it. She came up to him, blushed bit and took gloves, too.

“What did you find? I haven’t even touched this one.” He pointed at a tiny needle-prick between his toes.

“See? Check him for poisons and meds. Full tox screen.” She slowly nodded.

“Very good. You just saved me a lot of time!” He didn’t react to that.

“Are these two Greg’s?” He asked instead and she nodded.

“Yes, even the former suicide is. I don’t know why though.” She shrugged. Sherlock took fresh gloves for the next body.

“Cause of death? I read something about blood loss?” She nodded.

“Yes, Anderson found the knife by the body and also a fitting wound in his chest.” Sherlock hummed and stared into the victim’s throat and eyes.

“Bloody nonsense!” He muttered and shed his gloves. Molly looked at him.

“Why? What did you find?” She asked but he just donned his coat and scarf again standing already by the door.

“I’ll text Lestrade the details.” He turned around and wanted to leave but stopped again.

“Molly, do you have any body parts for me to experiment on? Please?” He added after two seconds.

“Yes, I actually have.” She had blushed again and opened the fridge. Down in the lowest part of it was a wrapped thing inside a plastic-box labelled _Sherlock_. She handed it over and he looked all happy.

“Really, Sherlock, it’s not decent.” She said shaking his head.

“I don’t care. It’s what I do. Thank you, Molly. See you!” He gave her a dashing smile and she almost blacked out.

***

He happily started to poke into the flesh right after he got home. He used acid and some other nasty, smelly stuff. So, when John came home, he almost fainted and ripped open the windows.

“Jesus, Sherlock, don’t do this in here!” Sherlock didn’t even react. John stepped up and once smacked him on his behind. He shot up and turned around with a hurtful expression on his face.

“Ow! What’s that for?” John pointed at the experiments.

“Don’t you smell it? It’s horrible!” Sherlock just looked.

“I missed you!” He lowered his head and just kissed him. John was surprised but let him.

“I missed you, too, love.” He muttered and opened more windows. Sherlock knew he had to finish now. He sighed and started storing the pieces away. John watched it and was glad he put it into the nether regions of their fridge.

He was distracted by his ringing mobile. John raised a brow at the caller ID because it openly said _James Moriarty Calling_. But he answered the call.

“What do you want?” John carefully asked.

“And a good day to you, too, Dr Watson!” John closed his eyes and pinched his nose.

“Yes, and to you. So?” Sherlock wondered whom he was speaking to since he wasn’t very polite. He came closer.

“Sebastian ran away. You have to help me.” He demanded. John started to pace.

“Sebastian doesn’t do running away. What did you do to him?” John asked.

“I did not harm him! I pampered him! And then he was gone!” John sighed.

“He doesn’t just vanish, Moriarty. What exactly did happen? And I mean shortly before you noticed him gone.” Now Sherlock was trying to listen in.

“Listen, I put you on speaker. Sherlock is here.” John did exactly that and both men heard his voice.

“Hello, dear! Long time no see!” Sherlock grinned.

“Sebby left? I don’t think so! Perhaps you forgot you sent him on a mission?” Sherlock said.

“No, it’s serious. GPS doesn’t work anymore meaning the chip is rendered useless.”

“Oh.” John said thinking about the how. Sherlock knew about the how since he had cut out his own several times until Mycroft had given up chipping him.

“So, was he on a mission then?” John asked.

“No, he was out at his gym. I expected him back in the early evening but he never showed up. When he didn’t answer his mobile, I went out to look for him. I found his car parked in front of the gym, closed and unharmed.”

“Anything of Sebastian?” Sherlock asked.

“No, not a trace. Everything he had with him is gone, the bag, his phone and his wallet.”

“What about his phone then?” Sherlock asked.

“I tried that, too. GPS isn’t working.” James replied. Sherlock hummed.

“If you would like me to help you to get Sebastian back, I need your full cooperation and the promise you’ll leave us alone.” Sherlock said.

“Done.” James said at once.

“I'll be over in a few.” Sherlock said but John corrected him.

“ _We_ will be over in a few.” They locked eyes for a second but finally Sherlock agreed.

“Text me the address.” John hung up and Sherlock rubbed his hands. Two seconds later he got a text with GPS data. John took his jacket and handed over Sherlock’s coat.

“Wait a second.” John dashed upstairs and retrieved his gun. He put it behind his waistband and pulled his shirt over it.

“Good idea, John.” Sherlock said and they left. He hailed a cab and they rode over. It was actually a penthouse in Mayfair and not too far away from Baker Street. John looked at the building.

“This is nice.” He liked it; Sherlock could see it. He just hummed and shrugged.

“So, you haven't been here when you … You know ...” John looked at him.

“No, this is their real home. The other one was just a hide-out, I found out about.” Sherlock said.

“Huh.” John didn't really know how to react to such a statement.

They entered the building and were handed a little key by the person guarding the reception.

“Thank you.” John said reaching out already but Sherlock snatched the key. John sighed and followed him into the elevator where Sherlock already had inserted the key and now turned it around.

“This will lead us directly into his penthouse. It's nice, isn't it?” Sherlock loved this.

“If you like it so much, you should ask him if you could move in?” Sherlock looked at John.

“John, please. If I'd want such a fancy place, I take my family money and buy a penthouse. Only why would I? I love Baker Street and Mrs Hudson.” Again, John didn't know how to react. Instead, he just kept staring at the door that was quietly opening by now. 

Sherlock moved at once with John directly on his heels.

“Sherlock, Johnny-Boy, how nice of you to come to the rescue so quickly.” James Moriarty really tried to keep it up but couldn't irritate Sherlock. He just shook his head looking around.

“Just don't, James. It doesn't suit you.” He stepped out on the terrace overlooking St. Paul's and some other landmarks.

“Do not call me Johnny-Boy.” John just said looking around.

“Forgive me. Would you like a drink?” He pointed at his well-stocked bar and John nodded. It would help both of them.

“Yes, thank you. Malt, no ice, if you please?” James poured drinks for all of them after Sherlock had shouted his wish through the glass. They met outside and just sipped their drinks for a few minutes.

“What was Sebby's last job?” Sherlock finally moved into business-mode. Moriarty just stared up at him.

“James, I agreed to help you find him. You have to trust me. Right now, you are safe. Whatever you will tell me, will stay with me.”

“What about him?” James pointed his finger at John.

“He is my partner in everything. You can trust him as much as you trust me. Am I right, John?” Sherlock asked.

“Of course, you are. This is work.” Moriarty exhaled and finally nodded. He told them everything and he even gave Sherlock some files on a USB.

“Does he go out for a drink? Does he have a local? What about friends?” John asked and James focused on him.

“Actually, he sometimes does. Mostly, when I am away on a business trip. He frequents a pub in Brixton. Some of his former army-buddies frequent it as well. There they can be as messy as they like, throw around furniture and punch other guests without being noticed or even arrested.”

“I see.” John had a grin on his face while writing down the name and address of the pub. He could very well imagine Sebastian Moran in a shabby and dirty pub in Brixton creating havoc.

“John? What is so amusing?” Sherlock asked clearly not understanding. John looked up.

“Nothing, I am sorry.” John replied.

“What are you going to do now?” James asked.

“I will check out the gym and afterwards the pub.” But John shook his head.

“No, mate. We will do it together. You won't go alone.” James looked from Sherlock to John and back. Then he grinned.

“Gods, John, you are so jealous!” He smirked.

“But it's only a gym and a pub! There is no reason to get jealous.” Sherlock looked a bit confused.

“Yes, but just to fit in you would have to dress into sportswear. It will be tight on your body and you will be sweating and look ravishing.” The confusion grew inside of Sherlock when listening to James Moriarty. He was stating the obvious. But why did he do such a thing?

“Exactly. I don't like to agree with Moriarty but he is right.” John nodded. Sherlock still didn't know why it was a problem but he decided not to discuss this. He simply agreed with John to come along and shrugged it off.

John though seemed to be pleased and James grinned up at him. But it was gone soon and he looked worried.

“The case Seb was on, was it...” Sherlock started to speak but got instantly interrupted.

“Sebby wasn't on a case. We weren't on a case. We were between cases. That's why he took his time and went to the pub to have a good time with his friends.” Moriarty spoke quickly and Sherlock glared at him because he got interrupted.

“The last case he was on. What was it?” John quickly asked before Sherlock could pour acid into the conversation. He really didn't want to see a fight, even a verbal one, between Sherlock and Moriarty.

“Well, it was definitely over. He shot the subject just as he was supposed to. It was in the papers the day before yesterday.” James even sounded proud.

“The Sudanese ambassador?” John asked and Sherlock raised a brow. James nodded.

“Yes, him. And sex-trafficker, rapist, paedo and drug-lord.” John's eyes widened and Sherlock smirked.

“Well, if they found out who was behind it, also behind the trigger, it would explain a lot. We have to move quickly.” Sherlock said.

“What do you want to do? I already checked every connection I have.” James looked quite a bit desperate.

“I will check the embassy and their computers.” Now James looked very, very interested.

“How?” He came close and stared up at Sherlock. John didn't like it.

“As I always do. By using my brother's credentials.” Both men grinned and John shook his head.

“I happily provide my office for you to work in.” James offered.

“Yes, that would be great. John, when do you have to go to work?” Sherlock looked at him because he understood he wouldn't like it when he stayed with Moriarty all by himself.

“I won't. I will be taking a few days off to work with you.” John smiled and Sherlock relaxed. This made it easier for him.

“I am glad to hear that. Well, we are going to move in with you!” Sherlock grinned and James Moriarty suddenly had two unexpected house-guests.


	9. Chapter 9

Sebastian’s head hurt rather badly. He groaned and tried to blink his eyes open but it seemed to be difficult. They felt crusty and he tried to lift his hands to rub over them but found he couldn't. He woke up a bit more.

He analysed his situation. He was tied. He was on the ground and it was hard and rather warm. His legs were also tied. He concentrated and listened hard. There were some far-away noises, cars, and people, but very far away.

He didn't seem to be injured or hurt. He could move every limb. Finally, he tried to sit up and managed after the third trial. He started to sweat. He realised he was naked except for his denims. Everything else was gone.

And now he saw it. The cut on his waist where the tracker had been. It had healed over by now. God, how long was he gone already? And what about Jimmy? Now he became worried but not about himself. He could very well take care of himself. But he knew James. He would freak out.

Hopefully, he would do the sensible thing and look for help, contact Sherlock and John.

Sebastian tried to relax and started to move his wrists. He really didn't want to wait until the door was opened and someone came to torture him. Or kill him.

***

John had gone home to get clothes and some other things Sherlock had demanded. John didn't correct himself anymore. Sherlock Holmes was bloody demanding. Sherlock Holmes didn't ask politely. When he was on a case, he was like a bloodhound. He didn't mean it. He didn't mean to be mean to John. John just moved into the background somehow.

John had learnt to deal with it. He knew Sherlock loved him. But he also loved his work. John accepted that. It was the only way to be with the man he loved.

“Don't do anything stupid while I am gone. I'll be back soon, OK?” Sherlock muttered a reply and John sighed moving away.

But suddenly Sherlock hugged him from behind.

“Promise...” And he pecked a kiss on his earlobe. John smiled and left. This worked better than expected.

John tried to hail a cab but failed. He didn't try again but entered the tube and rode home. He packed two bags with clothes for both of them and a third with all the things Sherlock had wanted. And this time he used his mobile to get an Uber. He waited at the curb after having said good-bye to Mrs Hudson. He had told her they were going on a case. She knew about that and would look after their flat.

The car arrived and John loaded the bags into the trunk. Sherlock had told him to hurry, so he tipped the Uber rather nicely and they raced back to Moriarty's place. John had been given a key-card and could now enter the place without having to stop. He called the elevator and pressed the button for the penthouse. The door stood a bit ajar and he closed it behind him. He placed the two bags with clothes and wash-bags right there on the hardwood but took the one with the things Sherlock had demanded with him. 

He found both men in a stylish, modern office and now he stood by Sherlock’s side with his palm on his shoulder. He already sat in front of James' computer while Moriarty sat on the edge of his desk.

“I brought the things you wanted.” John said.

“Huh.” Sherlock made a noncommittal sound but kept typing. This wasn't new to John but James looked irritated. By now, he experienced how it felt to be ignored and treated rather badly. He suddenly realised how Sebastian must have felt at the beginning of their relationship. Well, probably he still felt like this very often. He worried his lips and thought about it. If he would be back, when he was back, he would change some things.

“He will be working for a while. Come on and I'll make tea.” John quietly said looking at Jim. He slowly looked up and John saw the sadness seeping out of his pores. But he followed John outside. Sherlock didn't react.

Now James at on the kitchen counter and watched John preparing tea. It felt eerily comfortable and James realised how much the same Sebastian and John were. Both men calmed down their partners and supported them no matter what. Both men were deeply in love. Obviously.

It dawned rather slowly on James Moriarty how deep his relationship with Sebastian went. And what it meant if he would lose him.

***

Sebastian hadn't managed to get rid of the ropes around his wrists or ankles. He was disgustingly sweaty. He also was very, very thirsty. The heat got to him. Normally, he could bear much more but he had been drugged and it made everything worse.

Suddenly there were steps and voices coming closer. Sebastian lifted his head and looked towards the door. It was opened and three men stepped inside. African men. By then, Sebastian knew he was in real trouble.

They looked at him and then talked to each other. No one talked to him or even acknowledged him. Sebastian didn't understand what they were saying. His language skills were Arabic.

One of them looked at a golden watch and said something. The others nodded and then they just left. Sebastian thought that this wasn't good at all. Something was going to happen soon and he had no idea what.

The door banged close and he relaxed again. But still, there was no water or food and by the hours that passed by, he weakened more and more. He felt dizzy and fell asleep again and again.

He was ripped out of his sullen state when the door was opened for the second time and two soldiers came up to him. They cut the ropes around his ankles and pulled him up. He swayed on the spot and they laughed. They dragged him out of the room and outside into the heat. He blinked into the sun and quietly groaned.

He was brought to his knees. Around him, there were lots of people and they all stared at him. And he was quite the sight amongst all the dark-skinned men, women, and children. The two soldiers stayed by his side while others brought camera equipment.

Sebastian got an idea about what was going to happen to him. And he had absolutely no idea how to escape.

What he had though, was hope. James Moriarty would fix this. He would come to the rescue. Well, he would send someone to rescue him.

 _“Dear Jim, please will you fix it for me to be rescued?”_ It was the one thought that kept him up and alive.

***

John took care of James Moriarty. He kept him busy and talked to him. He told him about the black ops he had done with Sebastian even though he would be brought to justice if someone ever found out.

He also told him about Sebastian’s past, how he grew up and where he went to university. James had never bothered to find out and Sebastian never told him that he actually was from an old and wealthy family. His father was an Earl and Sebastian was the black sheep of the family. So, to say. He was covered in medals but his family never cared about his military career. He had been supposed to be the heir of everything but he didn't want it. He wanted action and fun. He had been kicked out after several severe warnings given to him by his father and then his sister was made heiress. Sebastian hadn't minded. He had been finally free and was happy.

James' eyes were huge and dark while listening to John. He had had no idea. Now he missed him even more.

Suddenly Sherlock swayed into the kitchen. His hair was a mess. He must have had his fingers in it while working.

“I need something...” He muttered and looked at John who shoved a mug with tea over at once. He had added a lot of sugar and Sherlock drank it down quickly. Then he leant against the counter and sighed.

“I found him. He is in Sudan and will be beheaded tomorrow.” John just stared at him. James lowered his head and closed his eyes for a few seconds. His head slowly came back up and his eyes were on fire. Hellfire.

“Whatever you need, Sherlock. I will give you everything.” He said and Sherlock looked at him.

“I don't need anything but my brother will. We need his power and his people. So be prepared to give him what he demands.” Sherlock seriously said.

“Just so.” And Sherlock called his brother.

***

Sherlock didn't need much time to convince Mycroft. The intel James Moriarty was ready to provide was worth much more. So of course, Mycroft took the opportunity to rid him of his most well-kept secrets.

After Sherlock had talked to his brother for the last time, he looked very pleased. He donned his coat and expectantly looked at John and James.

“So? Aren't you coming?” He asked.

“Where do you think you are going?” John asked sensing something bad coming up.

“Africa, of course. You don't think I will be staying behind!” They stared at each other. Moriarty already collected guns and other gadgets. He also took a jacket.

John looked at them. And of course, he didn't stay behind. Shaking his head, he got dressed, too. Sherlock smiled when the three of them stood inside the elevator.

“We need to go to the airport. Military part. Mycroft will be waiting for us.” Sherlock said leaving into the garage. James pointed out a car and then handed the keys over to John who at once handed them over to Sherlock. James raised a brow and he just shrugged not commenting on the fact that he had no driver's licence.

Sherlock smirked and sat behind the wheel. John sat on the passenger seat and at once fastened his seatbelt. James sat in the back and did the same after looking at John's pale face.

Sherlock reached the military part of Heathrow airport in record time. Mycroft was already there when he came to an abrupt halt. They changed a few words and then he disappeared into the non-marked plane. John followed him and James stayed behind. He handed over a data-stick and Mycroft looked a very happy man.

Afterwards, Moriarty just turned away and followed Sherlock and John into the plane. The stairs were rolled away and the door got closed. Mycroft watched the plane disappear into the night and he sighed. He actually had no idea why Sherlock wanted to free Colonel Moran but as long as he got the intel he had asked for; he didn't mind at all providing the things his brother needed for the rescue.

***

The plane landed close to the Sudanese border where a camp had been set up. Mycroft's team awaited them and they changed. John felt like coming home. Sherlock saw the change in him and he liked what he saw.

Both Sherlock and John changed into combat clothes and strapped weapons to their bodies. John adjusted some things on Sherlock until he was pleased. Then both men looked at James.

“What about you?” John asked pointing out another set of clothes and weapons. But he shook his head.

“I don't know if I can do that...” He quietly said.

“Of course, you can! You love him, don't you? You have to come along! He will be needing you!” Sherlock said getting closer to him. Then he grabbed his shoulders and shook him.

“You do know how to fight, don't you? For once, you can shoot and kill or stab whoever you like on the way! Get the way free for us!” John really didn't approve of Sherlock’s words but he didn't say anything.

Finally, James straightened up. Then he just shed his clothes and dressed up, too. And he changed. He was a different man in combat gear. Sherlock looked very pleased. He had already decided to steal all the clothes and take them home. They would come in handy during their sex-games.

They entered a Jeep and some more rode with them into Sudan. The commanding officer already knew Sherlock and therefore also knew what to expect. He also knew Colonel Moran from the past and was pleased to be able to do him a favour.

***

Sebastian watched more people assemble around him. A stand had been built and several very official people had sat down. The TV crew had set up more cameras. Food and drinks were sold all over the place and Sebastian felt thirst and hunger rage inside.

A man clad in dark clothes appeared and the crowd cheered. He carried a bullwhip and Sebastian knew what was coming up. He closed his eyes and just waited.

But then something else happened. There was excited murmuring when the noise of horses came closer. Sebastian opened his eyes again and what he saw made his guts coil.

He had heard the stories about these warrior women but never actually believed them. Now he just had to because they had just arrived. Their leader was talking to someone official and pointed over her shoulder again and again. She pointed at him.

Sebastian kept looking. If these women wanted him, it would save his life. From there on he could plan his escape.

By now, the woman who was clad in leather and nothing but leather and weapons looked very, very pleased. She even smiled but it wasn't a friendly smile. It was a predatory smile and she gifted it to him.

The man on the stand talked to the crowd then who mumbled rather disappointedly but after he had finished, they yelled and screamed. So, something had been decided and the masses liked it. Meaning, it wasn't good after all.

The woman climbed from her horse and approached him. Three more women joined her. Sebastian just held his position on his knees but he dared to look at her. She was a fighter and she was beautiful.

And she spoke English with a very posh accent.

“I have just found me the father of my daughters.” She said and got her nasty knife from her belt. Sebastian didn't know if she expected an answer but thought he should be polite.

“I am honoured, Your Highness.” He whispered the words and then bowed his head.

And it had been a good idea because she quietly laughed and ruffled his hair.

“Nice. Very nice, indeed.” She said and walked around him to cut through the rope around his wrists. His arms fell to his side and he shook them. He actually let his muscles play. He knew how to seduce people. And she did lick her lips.

“Undress. I want to look at you.” She ordered waving the knife around.

Well, Sebastian wasn't shy. He knew he had a very nice and well-formed body. He was tall and had wonderful tattoos, too. He knew how to move and how to behave. He had been well-bred and he was convinced he could get to her. He had to survive to give James the chance to get to him and take him home.

He opened his soiled denims and shook them off. The boxers followed. He stood under the sun and on the hot sand. He was completely relaxed except for the fact that he was thirsty and close to fainting.

She looked at him and it was obvious that she liked what she saw. She circled him twice and moved her fingertips over his muscled behind. He didn't even twitch.

The crowd murmured excitedly while she stood very close to him. She was almost as tall as he was.

“You are a very strong and good-looking specimen. You will be worth the price and give me great warrior-daughters.” She addressed some of the other three women and she handed over a flask with water. He didn't forget to thank her and only then drank a bit. And he was indeed thankful.

“I assume you are able to ride on a horse?” She asked.

“Yes, Your Highness.” He replied.

“Very good. We are going to leave right away. This is not a good place.” Sebastian very much agreed with that.

Soon he sat on a horse. He had been given a pair of leather trousers and a cotton shirt and now followed the amazon leader deep into the country.

If he needed to shag the amazon to survive, he would do it. He needed to live. He needed to get back to Jim.

***

The rescue party arrived a few hours too late. They broke into the leader's palace and surprised him in bed. James Moriarty sat on his chest like a nightmare. He actually was a nightmare because he held a wicked knife to his face. The tip of the knife almost touched an eye.

Sherlock watched everything. He felt high like a kite. He loved this. John though tried to be the sensible one but failed. Two soldiers were with them in the room and for once they enjoyed only watching. One of them spoke Sudanese and he came closer translating Moriarty's threats.

The man in the bed sweated and swallowed. Then he talked rather quickly and pleadingly looked at both the soldier and James. The soldier translated his words.

“He says that the tall man should have been beheaded and whipped beforehand. But the whole business was stopped because of the Amazon tribe. They have him now. They want him to breed.” The soldier wondered if he got anything wrong and should update his vocabulary.

James slowly turned his head towards the soldier who just shrugged. Sherlock wondered how the amazons would manage that not questioning the fact that there was a tribe of amazons around at all. John remembered one of his tours very vividly and for one second envied Sebastian but quickly shook it off when looking at Sherlock.

“Verify.” James said only the one word and the soldier cleared his throat and started to talk again. The response was quick and everything that had just been said was confirmed.

James' head turned back and he moved the knife away from the man's eye. John saw what was about to happen but he didn't stop him or even warned anyone when he watched Jim cut the man's throat.

Moriarty was very skilled with a knife and all the blood went into the bedding and the wall. Almost nothing spilt on him. He wiped the knife clean and got off the bed.

“Let's find the amazons then.” And he left the room. Sherlock simply followed and John followed Sherlock. The soldiers looked at each other and then shrugged.

They left as quietly and quickly as they had entered the place and disappeared into the night.

***

Sebastian had reached the tribe's place in an underground facility in the south of Sudan. He wondered if he ever would get out again after having seen the place. But then he knew James Moriarty.

He would do just anything to survive amongst these fierce women. And he soon enough found out how hard that would become when he was led into a singled-out place.

Two amazons pointed out a room in the back that turned out to be a bath. He was supposed to clean himself and make himself presentable. He also was promised food and water.

He wondered about the water-supply but then shook his head. He had other things to think about.

Coming back out the clothes he had worn were gone and they hadn't been replaced. He sighed but only quietly.

What now? The women were gone but soon the door was opened again and actually a man came inside. He was naked and collared. He also carried a tray with water and food. He placed it on a small table and didn't acknowledge Sebastian for a second.

Sebastian also didn't try to speak to him. He would only provoke a punishment, for both of them. He left again without having looked at him and Sebastian turned to the food. It was vegetables and some sort of beef. He ate it all. It was actually good and tasty. He also drank the water.

By now, he actually was tired. His body had been able to relax and he had calmed down. So far, he was safe. He needed to rest but knew they wouldn't let him.

And right he was because the door was opened again and two amazons led him away from this place. They walked him through the village that was completely underground. There were a lot of amazons down here who all looked at him very curiously. Some of them had male slaves with them. And there were enslaved men, they were collared and they all were eerily quiet.

They crossed a market-place with a pedestal. A man was tied on top of it and it was obvious that he had been punished. Welts crisscrossed his back and blood had dried on his body. What had he done to deserve that?

“He tried to escape.” One amazon provided the fact when she saw Sebastian look. He cast his eyes and looked away. He would behave as long as needed.

They reached a large place, a palace actually, that sat on top of a hill, closer to the ceiling. He was brought before the throne and he knew what he was supposed to do. He knelt and waited. To his left and right stood two amazons. There were guards around, too.

Finally, the leader appeared and by now she wore other clothes. She also had a crown on her head and her hair fell openly over her shoulders.

“There you are. You look much better. I will tell you what to expect.” She sat down and relaxed. Someone brought her a glass of wine. And she started to speak.

“You will be my instrument to secure our future. You will provide your fluids and give me children. You seem to be an intelligent man. But I need to know more. Tell me all about you. Don't make me force you. You won't like it.” She leant forward and stared at him.

Sebastian cleared his throat and started to speak. And he spoke for a long time until his throat was dry and he needed to cough. He instantly was handed water. He thanked her before drinking. He was smart, wasn't he?

She clapped her hands obviously being extremely pleased.

“We will test your fluids now. I am still thinking about what to do to you afterwards.” She smiled quite a bit evilly. And what did she mean by testing his fluids? Sebastian wondered but was led away.

He sensed no harm coming up and simply followed. They reached an examination room with a little lab. It was all very modern. There was actually one amazon clad in a doctor's coat. Her hair was in a tight knot and she looked him over.

“Well, well. Don't you look promising!” She grinned twirling a syringe in one hand and a pump between her other fingers.

“Sit up there!” She ordered pointing towards a chair. Sebastian hated medical play, clinic play. Luckily, this never had been Jim's kink. And this was not a game, he knew that. But still, he didn't have to like it. But he had to obey, he knew that, too. And this wouldn't kill him. It would surely humiliate him but he had had worse.

He got strapped to the chair by his arms, wrists, ankles, and thighs. She spread the metal bars and he got exposed. He lifted his head to see what she was doing. Their eyes met.

“No, I don't think so.” Another leather strap was fastened over his neck and forehead. He was immobile. And to top it all, she shoved a gag behind his teeth. The straps got fastened to the seat, too.

He heard her humming and walk around him but couldn't see her anymore.

***

The team had set up another camp and Sherlock was typing wildly on a computer trying to locate the hidden amazon base. James had finally collapsed and slept on a cot close by. John was working with the soldiers and stood guard.

A tech-soldier approached Sherlock and looked over his shoulder.

“The drones are up. Here are the codes, Sir.” Sherlock nodded and lifted one hand. The soldier put the paper between his fingers and then watched him do his wonders on the computer. The very modern computer with secret software. Sherlock was in heaven. He owed his brother big time.

On-screen a landscape showed. A map was built. Slowly but steadily. Sherlock had done everything necessary. Now the only thing he could do was wait. He leant back and closed his eyes.

“Captain Watson says you need to eat, Sir.” A soldier held a plate in front of his nose. Sherlock opened one eye and found he actually needed to eat. He was hungry. He took the plate and looked at it.

He actually didn't want to know what it was. He simply ate it. It tasted rather good and he finished his meal. He also drank some water.

“What else did Captain Watson say?” Sherlock asked looking up at the man. The soldier cleared his throat.

“He also says you need to rest.” Sherlock nodded and stood. He plonked on another cot and tried to find a comfortable position but it was impossible. He closed his eyes but fell asleep anyway. The sound of the beeping computer lulled him into sleep.

***

Something cold touched Sebastian's hole and he tensed. It was natural to do so. It was only lube though. The amazon had donned latex gloves and now rubbed it in. She also penetrated him but her fingers were easy to take, and he relaxed again.

“Let's have a closer look now.” She said and now it was metal that entered his body. Sebastian's brain provided the information that this was a speculum. She shoved it inside and opened it. It was bloody cold and she moved and turned it on purpose to get a reaction.

Sebastian let go of his control and gave her what she wanted. He was a healthy male after all, wasn't he?

He groaned from behind the gag and let his muscles twitch. She hummed and it sounded pleased. She pulled the metal out and dropped it somewhere.

“Let's get to test you now, shall we?” She giggled and covered his cock with something plastic. It was soft inside and she started to move it. Up and down while it also vibrated and soon enough, he became erect. She let go and he felt how his cock had grown. 

Now he really had a reason to make noises. This had felt really nice.

She touched his prick and murmured while doing so. She was measuring him, he realised. She would be bloody impressed then. So would be the amazon queen when he was finally going to shag her.

Again, something was shoved into his behind. He recognised a prostate massager when he felt one. She switched it on and it started to vibrate. His prostate got stimulated and he groaned more loudly.

“Very good!” He got praised and it did something to him. Fuck! His eyes fluttered close and he shifted as much as he could.

He finally came and she caught the cum. The moment she had collected enough, she stopped stimulating him and switched it off. He loudly protested, well, at least as much as he could eliciting more laughter.

She hummed and left the room. But she was back soon and looked into his eyes from above.

“Our queen will be very pleased by your performance. You will stay here until the results are ready. It will give me enough time to measure your stamina.” She pleasantly smiled and patted his flat stomach.

Then all the straps came off and two amazons led him into another room. In there sat a fucking-machine. He swallowed but didn't fight when he was strapped into it. He knelt on all fours and this time he wasn't gagged. Instead, a camera was placed in front of him.

“Keep looking at the red light, bitch. The queen will like it.” Another woman said and shoved the dildo into him. He groaned and twitched. The thing was big but he took it. He would take so much more only to survive.

It started to push into him and it hurt. The speed increased and he let it all out. Soon he was hard again and leaked on the ground.

He had two more orgasms as well as three very dry ones that hurt like hell. His arms shook and he was close to fainting. But he kept looking into the camera and focused on the red dot. He was disgustingly sweaty. He also was still hard.

Suddenly the machine stopped fucking into him. But his body kept being tense and wired. He shifted as much as he could but it wasn't much. His calves cramped and he groaned pressing his lips tightly together.

The dildo was pulled out and he was freed. He just dropped to the hard ground and closed his eyes. He heard them laugh and it sounded like fairy bells. Fairies from hell.

***

Sebastian slowly woke and the ground beneath him was soft. He blinked his eyes open and carefully looked around. He was alone and in a bed. He was covered by a blanket. His behind hurt. It felt sore and it still burnt.

He grounded his teeth and got up. He found a pitcher with water and drank a bit. He didn't even try to open the door. Instead, he inspected the place he was in. There was a window looking out at some other houses. He also found a bath with all the things a man needed to take care of himself.

There was a cupboard with a few cotton shirts and leather trousers. No boxers, socks, or shoes though. There was one small table with one chair in front of it. There weren't any pictures or plants or whatever to make the place look nice. This was a rather comfortable cell and he knew it. He was in prison. He would be enslaved. He was supposed to serve the amazon's queen and give her children.

He knew that James wouldn't give up on him. James and Sherlock together would find him and they would bring John who was a skilled fighter. Both Jim and Sherlock were bloodhounds and James would give anything to get him back. Wouldn't he?

He sighed and closed his eyes.

He would have to deal with this. Accept the circumstances to survive. Perhaps he could even enjoy some of his ordeal. He would give his best to please the queen. He was a survivor. He had survived many fights and wars. He would also survive this.

***

The computer's insisting beeping finally woke both Sherlock and James. Sherlock swayed over and glared at the screen while James followed a bit slower rubbing over his red-rimmed eyes.

After a minute of intense staring, they looked at each other.

“You really did it.” James said almost wondrously. Sherlock tilted his head.

“Did you have any doubts about it?” He asked and sounded like a brat.

“I am not sure.” James was honest. He could be if he wanted. And all this got to him. He missed Sebastian. And deep inside he had admitted to himself that he was scared. He was scared of losing Sebastian forever.

Sherlock had recognised it. He understood what James went through. If he were in his position, with John gone and with the amazons, he knew he would go on a bloody rampage. He would do everything possible. And more.

That was why he was rather surprised about James still being so calm. It would probably erupt when it came to freeing Sebastian. Then he would kill them all or as much as he could. Just as he had killed the Sudanese in his bed.

Sherlock looked at him and then even reached out.

“Listen, Jim. I am sorry. And don't you look so surprised. I understand. I really do. You are right to trust me. I have found their place. We have to be very careful. We can do it; do you hear me?” He held him by the shoulders and had lowered his head to be at the same height. He stared into his dark eyes.

“I will be forever in your debt.” Jim said staring back. Then he hugged Sherlock.

The surprise was immense and Sherlock tensed. But he also understood this. He was able to understand this because he was with John now. Corporal contact was important. He had found out, too. And he hugged him back.

***

Sebastian had been given very healthy food. He only drank water. And he was told to work out. He did that, too, of course.

After two days they showed him a field where he could run. There were several other men from different parts of the world. They weren't allowed to speak to each other. They were told to fight each other.

Sebastian fought them all and he fought well. Several amazons assembled and were rather impressed. He noticed that very well but decided to ignore them. He behaved normally and pretended not to be a prisoner.

One time he was shown an underground pool where he could swim. Here, there weren't any men. Only women and children played by the water and inside. Female children. Sebastian really didn't want to know what happened to male children being born. 

Perhaps they were just given away outside the compound. Or they were raised slaves. Or they simply disappeared.

He swam for quite a long time because he really enjoyed this. He kept away from the women and their daughters but he was pointed out. The children looked rather curious but didn't come close.

The water was deep in here and he wondered if he could jump from higher up. God, he needed some fun, too. He checked the cliffs and rocks and found one that looked promising. He turned to his guards who never really left. He gestured up and then at himself and looked questioningly. They looked at each other and then shrugged. One of them nodded but also lifted her weapon. He thanked her by bowing his head.

He climbed up there all naked and now he had the attention of every woman and child. Even the male slaves who carried blankets and towels and food and drinks looked up at him.

He reached the top and stood close to the edge. It was absolutely quiet now, and he assumed position. Then he jumped headfirst stretching his long and muscular body. Nothing much splashed when he dove into the water. He had opened his eyes and looked and what he saw was something he had hoped for. He quickly swam up again and trod water.

There wasn't any applause by the amazons but the children cheered. Some of the women though looked very impressed and at least nodded to him. He was very pleased with himself.

Soon after he returned to his cell. He didn't want to call it home or flat. Home was where Jimmy was. God, he missed him so much.

At first, he had tried to count the days but soon had lost count. The sun didn't shine down here and this made it difficult. Soon he gave up and simply waited. He also kept being alive by behaving properly, obeying their every wish.

He lost some weight but built up more muscles. His hair grew a bit and he started to look like a male underwear model. The amazons though seemed to like it very much.

He regularly was strapped to that damn chair and his fluids were examined. He had started to call his cum _fluids_ by now, too.

One day, the doctor looked at him and smiled. He instantly became very suspicious.

“It's time. Our queen will see you tonight.” Well, she would probably do a lot more, Sebastian thought.

***

The drones kept flying and more intel came in. They also dug out maps from the area changing their camp every two days.

Sherlock had pinned several maps to the tent's side and walked in front of them. Left to right and back. He held a tablet and typed furiously.

Now and again food was shoved into his hand or simply put on the tablet. He ate it.

“Jimmy?” He yelled one late evening. He had started to call him Jimmy the day before yesterday. James by now called him _Sherl_. John didn't like it but what could he do? He had been moved to the side-lines but when John went to bed, Sherlock appeared by his side and smiled at him before he collapsed.

Moriarty appeared very quickly looking up at him. Sherlock turned his head.

“I found an entrance.” James' eyes widened.

“You are amazing...” He shook his head and kept staring. Sherlock tilted his head and raised his brows having no idea what to reply to that. That's why he simply cleared his throat and explained.

“Look, according to our intel their village is here. Above it there is a mountain and a lake. There are passages between their place and this lake above. We have to go diving.” Sherlock had used a laser pointer to explain.

“Shouldn't we send a drone in first?” James asked.

“Can drones swim?” Both men looked very thoughtful.

“I expected they can.” Sherlock said and found he really had no idea. He wanted them to work like he expected.

“Perhaps there are special drones? Tiny robots?” Jim wondered. Sherlock hummed.

“We need to find out, don't we?” He said and went to find the soldier who was responsible for the drones. There were two of them actually working in shifts. The one on duty was sitting in another tent working on the drones. He looked up when both men entered the tent.

“Can your drones swim?” Jim asked and the man stared at him.

“So?” Sherlock added and the soldier looked from one man to the other. Then he shook his head.

“Of course not! What do you think? They are made to fly.” Sherlock rolled his eyes.

“ _Can_ you make them swim?” He asked.

“No way. The contacts and everything are too sensitive. The rotors in that position won't make the water move.” Then his eyes focused on nothing and so did Sherlock’s. And suddenly the three of them burst out.

“We will build a submarine drone!” They looked at each other and grinned. Sherlock rubbed his hands and wanted to start right away but he got stopped. James started to look angry.

“Please, understand. I have to ask for permission to alter these things. They are very expensive. I can't just do it.” He tried to explain. James looked at Sherlock who just got his mobile.

“Hold on a sec.” He chose his brother's contact and dialled. He was quite a bit happy about the fact to wake him in the middle of the night. And he let it ring and ring until he answered.

“Fuck you, Sherlock. What do you want?” He asked being a bit out of breath. Sherlock raised a brow.

“Brother-mine, did I disturb some serious work-out?” Sherlock said with a grin. There was some rustling in the background and Sherlock perked up his ears. Was his brother in bed? Was he alone in his bed?

“Say what you want and leave me alone, dearest brother.” Now there was some quiet giggling and Sherlock slanted his eyes. Who was with Mycroft? And in his bed?

“I need you to allow the meddling and altering of some drones and possibly other technical equipment worth many thousands of pounds.” He said and Mycroft breathed into his phone.

“What for?” He didn't deny him first place, so he was interested. And he knew what his brother was capable of.

“We need a drone to swim. I found an entrance through an outside lake into the amazon's compound. But we need intel before we go in there.” Mycroft hummed.

“I see. Tell me, brother-mine, is it really all true? The amazons do exist?” He sounded curious.

“Yes, it is true. And they got Sebby.”

“Well, if I allow you to do what you want, I want something, some things, in return.” Mycroft demanded sounding very much awake.

“What?” Sherlock simply asked.

“I want the drone to work. It will come in handy in future operations. And I want some amazons for interrogation.”

“Done.”

“Hand me over to Captain Steward.” Sherlock held out his mobile to the soldier and he questioningly took it. Then he listened and straightened up. He only said two words after a minute.

“Yes, Sir.” He gave back the mobile and shook his head.

“You might also free the enslaved males, you know?” Mycroft said.

“I might but they are not our first priority, dear brother. Sebby is. Plus, you already got your beloved intel in advance, so don't push us.” Sherlock hissed.

“And now you have just asked me for yet another favour. So, you better don't behave like a brat and do what I am telling you.” His voice was different now and Sherlock knew he had reached the end of his brother's patience. And he back-pedalled.

“Apology, Mycroft. We are all very wired. You'll be hearing from me soon. Good night and proceed with what I have disturbed.” And he hung up hearing his sharp inhale. He grinned looking at the soldier.

“When can you start?” He asked.

“I will start right away. I need to do some research and tomorrow morning I need to talk to my partner. We will work on it together.” Sherlock nodded.

“Very good. If you need anything, talk to me.” He nodded but already turned to his computer.

“Come on, Jimmy. We are superfluous here right now. Let's look at the maps and make a plan which way to send the drone.” Moriarty hadn't said a single word while Sherlock had arranged everything. But now he looked up at him and grabbed his arms.

“Whatever you need, money, intel, people, me, I will provide it. Whatever your brother demands, I will do it. Do you understand?” He roughly whispered.

“I know that, Jimmy. But I believe he will be pleased with a new, fancy drone being able to swim and some amazons to interrogate. Our priority will be Sebastian. If possible, we will free some others. The focus though will be on him and on him only.” James slowly nodded.

“Thank you...” They sat in front of Sherlock’s computer, and after a few minutes James' body lost all the tension and he slept with his head on the table. Sherlock put a blanket over him and continued with his work.

***

Sebastian dressed up. They had given him new and fresh clothes and he had showered beforehand. Now he was led into the queen's palace and probably her bedroom.

Instead, he ended up in a kind of drawing-room where he was left behind. He slowly turned around and looked. What did they expect of him? He simply waited, didn't touch anything, and didn't move much.

After about half an hour the queen entered the room and she was alone. Sebastian bowed his head but didn't move. He also didn't kneel.

She once circled him and she smiled.

“It's time to do your duty. And it won't simply be a duty. Not for you and not for me. I expect a good time and no-nonsense. It won't do you any good but I am convinced you know that by now.” He slowly lifted his head and looked right into her eyes.

“I sure do, Your Highness.” They locked eyes and he could see that she still was attracted to him. Perhaps even more than before. And he admitted it to himself. He looked better than before, healthier, muscles at the right places, good food. And even though it was an underground place and he had lost his tan, the pale skin by now made him look good. His hair was longer and swung around his head. It was rather full and wavy. His green eyes sparkled.

“Follow me.” She actually turned her back on him and he stayed a few steps behind while leaving the room. They didn't walk far though. About three doors away she entered another room. He followed and finally stood in her bedroom. And what a bedroom it was. Grey, black and red dominated the room. The bed was a huge four-poster and it looked like bamboo. There were some snacks and some bottles waiting to be devoured.

Probably, she would devour him soon enough but he would do his very best. He wanted to enjoy this.

She slowly approached him and locked eyes. He was rather surprised.

“Get out of your shirt.” She ordered and he quickly did what she wanted. He lowered his arms and dropped the shirt. She looked him over and licked her lips. And then she came up and reached out. Her fingers moved over his muscled chest and waist. Her thumbs moved over his nipples. She hummed and smiled. Good for him.

Her hands were warm and hard. She was a skilled fighter and it showed on her hands. Sebastian was touch deprived and he relaxed on the spot. His whole appearance softened and at the same time her grip hardened on his hips and she pulled him close. Their bodies touched and he quietly huffed.

“You are allowed to touch me back. Give me pleasure. You will know if I don't like the things you do.” She quietly laughed and he slung his long arms around her. They were the same height and he hadn't held a woman in ages.

He tried not to think of Jimmy, not to envision him right now. He needed to please her so he was safe. He wanted her to need him, to want him.

His hands moved over her body but she was still dressed in some dress that flowed around her beautiful body. He leant to the side and lowered his body a bit. He moved up the dress to reach her bare skin. The moment his palm rested on her naked thigh and moved further up, he started to kiss her, pressed his lips on hers.

She let out a sound and pressed back. The kiss soon became wild and desperate. Sebastian's grip on her tightened and he felt very, very warm.

Her fingers were in his hair and scratched over his scalp. He groaned and his cock pressed against his trousers. Their tongues were dancing around, they sucked and licked and panted into each other's mouths.

She pushed against him and he moved backwards. He got stopped by the edge of the bed against the back of his knees. She pushed once more and he fell back. She followed suit and straddled him.

Both of them moved further up and she sat back down rubbing her behind over his crotch. He closed his eyes and groaned. Their fingers entwined and she held his hands down beside his head and kept kissing him.

Suddenly Sebastian moved his legs around her waist and threw them around so he was on top. She grinned up at him. He reached out and opened her dress. It was strapped over her breasts and he pulled the fabric apart. She was naked underneath and her flesh was firm and hard. She was tanned all over and looked breath-taking.

“Come on, show me how strong a male you are!” She demanded and invitingly grinned up. He slanted his eyes for a second and then tore her dress apart. The parts flew to the side until she was naked beneath him. He straightened and knelt up and for a second he thought of Jimmy.

But he knew he had to keep thinking about himself, his safety, so he continued. This was not betrayal. This was self-preservation.

He stood and towered above her while opening his trousers. He balanced on the bed and he was the master of his body. One day he was extremely bored and came to watch a group of amazons by the lake. That was how he had started yoga here by just watching other woman doing it. He simply copied their moves and had become rather good. It had also given him a kind of body-control he hadn't had before. Plus, even more muscles at different places.

His trousers flew to the ground and he threw his body down by her side pulling her close again. Now they were both naked and touched each other. Her long and slim fingers at once covered his cock, pulling and pressing. But not roughly or too hard. She was very gentle and she got him. He fell back on the bedding, closed his eyes, and moaned.

He almost sounded desperate and he kept kissing her wildly.

“I want you to take me roughly. Give me your best. The best you can do...” She roughly whispered against his face.

His hand wandered south and between her legs. She spread them for him and his finger moved between her folds. She was dripping wet already.

His fingertip gently circled her clit and she moaned into his mouth. She was as ready as a woman could get.

Sebastian rolled over and used his arms to lift his body. One arm was enough and his free hand took his cock. He moved in position and once pushed.

She loudly groaned when he entered her body. But she was willing and at once started to move with him. She was nice and tight and hot and wet. Sebastian enjoyed fucking her and right from the beginning moved his hips quickly.

Due to his time with James, he knew how to hold back his orgasm. He fucked her with wild abandon and she screamed and groaned, bit, and scratched.

“Do it!” She finally yelled up into his face while her legs were hooked together on his back. And he let go. He pushed deep into her for the last time and shot his load into her.

In the meantime, she had come three times beneath him. She had never had a male like him. She wanted to keep him for herself. And she could, couldn't she? She was the queen, wasn't she?

Her hands moved over his muscled back while he panted against her neck. They slowly came down and she could still feel his heart beating fast against her body.

She pushed him off and stood. He looked quite a bit surprised and looked up at her. But she smiled.

“No worries, my beautiful provider. I am just getting you a snack.” She smirked and turned away.

Sebastian moved up slowly and leant against the headrest. He watched her collecting some fruits and other things on a plate. She also filled two glasses with wine. She brought everything back and held out the glasses for him to take.

She climbed back into bed and moved up close. She offered the snacks and he took some. He was hungry and on this plate were things he hadn't had for a long time. Chocolate. He licked his lips. They clinked their glasses and sipped the wine. And it was good wine, very good wine.

Sebastian had learnt about wine when he started to be with James. He taught him everything about wines and good food and how they fit together. Back home when growing up, Sebastian had never paid any attention to these things. But with Jimmy he had. Because he loved him.

And now he needed to survive to be back with him. His face hadn't shown any emotion while thinking about it. Instead, he had looked at her and let his eyes move over her naked body.

She smiled and reached out again. Her fingers moved over his chest and reached his nipple. She teased it and toyed with it. And he got erect again. She raised a brow and looked at his cock. He shrugged and cast his eyes. It was very coy but she liked it.

“Well, it seems you are about ready again. So am I.” She took the glass from him and placed it somewhere on the ground. The plate was long empty and gone anyway.

“Stay on your back.” She demanded and he moved in position. She climbed on top of him and moved herself up. She reached behind her and grabbed his cock. She made it quick and dirty and simply sat down.

He groaned and clawed into the bedding. She laughed and started to ride him like she rode a horse. Wild and fast.

His hands were on her thighs but soon his thumb reached her clit and rubbed over it. She threw her head back and screamed while she came.

But he kept being hard inside her and she kept riding him. She was sweaty and her hair hung wild around her but she kept going.

She lowered her body so he could reach her breasts. He sucked her nipples and licked around them making her body shake and tremble. They kissed again while he worked her clit and folds. And she came again.

He only allowed himself to orgasm while she came for the fourth time and filled her with his _fluids_.

God, what if he really gave her children? He had never thought about children for himself. Well, they wouldn't be his children anyway. If there were daughters, they would become amazons. And if there were sons, well, he didn't really want to know.

He closed his eyes and groaned. He was exhausted and so was she. He wondered what was expected of him after having done his duty. Should he leave and crawl back to his place? Should he somehow tend to her?

What did an amazon want after sex? Need after sex? He had no bloody idea. That's why he turned his head and looked at her. Her eyes were open and she looked back.

“You destroyed me...” But she smiled. She was on her back and her legs were slightly spread.

“It feels strange down there. What did you do?” She asked and he shrugged. But then he had a closer look.

Her clit was swollen and so were her folds. Had he done this somehow? This had never happened with a woman before. He swallowed and carefully touched her.

She groaned but not painfully.

“You are rather swollen. You should put a cold fabric over it. Do you want me to get one?” He asked looking up at her.

“Yes, do it. I need to recover soon because this is the night it is supposed to happen. You will give me children.” Sebastian moved out of bed and padded over and into the bath. It was a nice bath and he took a wash-cloth under cold water and brought it back. He gently placed it between her legs.

He wanted to move away but she took his wrist.

“Do not blame yourself. I demanded this and you were great. Your performance was spotless. Don't be worried.” He looked at her again.

“Thank you.” She pressed his hand and let go.

“Why don't you go and shower? You could also have another wine and a snack? I could see you like the chocolate.” She smiled.

“Yes, Your Highness.” He bowed and moved off the bed. He went into the bath first and showered. He also cried. He cried because he thought of James. Would he ever see him again? Or would he turn old amongst the amazons? Would he see his daughters grow up and become skilled fighters? Would he be killed when he was of no use anymore? Would he die down here? He closed his eyes and leant his head against the cold stones.

He needed to come down. He couldn't be seen crying while pleasuring the queen. He exhaled and showered cold. It became better. He needed to get a grip on himself and he managed. He just needed to hold out. James would come and get him. And he wouldn't be alone.


	10. Chapter 10

The soldiers needed a few days to create the swimming drone. Sherlock helped where he could. It was John's duty to watch over James now. He was getting depressed because he couldn't be of any assistance with the drones. Or anything. He was brooding and didn't come out of the tent anymore. They had to force him to eat.

One day John had enough of this attitude and he stomped into his tent. Clad in full gear and holding another set for him.

“I thought my time coping with this sort of behaviour was finally over. But now there is you. You are desperate, I understand. You almost look dull by now because you just sit here brooding. The air is desolate around you. You need to come out and play!” John threw the gear in front of his feet.

James looked up very slowly. The fire was gone from his eyes. He was paler than before. He was unwashed and looked extremely rumpled. This was not him anymore.

“I am useless, Johnny-Boy...” He shook his head.

“You are right now, yes. But the drone is about to be ready. It will bring the much-needed intel so we can go in. What about you then? Do you want to stay behind brooding? Or do you want to come and free Sebby? Do you want him to find you like this when we bring him out? Do you want that?” John yelled the last question.

There wasn't a reaction but James still kept looking at him. John inhaled another time and screamed at him.

“Do you want that?” He yelled directly into his face standing close to him. And this time it worked. Somehow, it woke him up and he straightened his body. Then he shook his head.

“No...” It was rather quiet.

“What? What did you say?” John yelled again. Parade ground voice. It had always worked on Sherlock.

“I said no!” It came out a bit more forceful.

“Not good enough!” John yelled and kicked the gear up and against him. Jim caught it by reflex and John grinned.

“What do you want?” James asked.

“You will dress up and I will show you stuff. If you want to join us, you need to know your weapons. No one can babysit you, Jimmy.” John provoked him and it worked. James dressed up and muttered angrily.

“No one ever needs to babysit James bloody Moriarty.” John grinned some more. He waited until Jim was ready and then led him out. Jim stumbled behind him. The gear was bloody heavy and he had lost even more weight. He had been slim before but now he was thin. Too thin.

He got out of breath quickly and only fainted when John was done. Then John poured water over him and he woke up again.

The next days James ate and drank, he fought and shot. The drone was ready when James was. John was damn pleased with himself.

They would go in the next day and abandon the camp. He was on his cot and mentally prepared for the fight. He wondered about Sebastian. He was a survivor. But what had happened to him down there? What was going on down there anyway? What would they find?

Suddenly Sherlock appeared by his side and knelt down. He had adapted quite well. His hair had been cut in the meantime, he had more muscles and gained weight. He looked good, very good. He even was quite a bit tanned.

“I am sorry I couldn't get through to you, Jimmy.” Sherlock said and it made James look up. His hair had grown quite a bit and hung into his face. It looked good, Sherlock thought.

“Johnny-boy did his wonders. I am glad he did. I am glad you two were willing to help me. Without you, I would be lost. Sebby would be lost. I don't know what I would have done...” He shook his head.

“You should know that I really wanted to help you. I came to like Sebastian. And you, actually. No one asked me to help, I wanted it. I want him back with you. You belong together. Like John belongs to me and vice versa. We are co-dependent, both of us are. We need them to survive.” They looked into each other's eyes for long seconds. Then James moved up close and hugged him tight.

“I owe you forever, Sherlock.” James whispered and tightened his grip.

“Sleep now, Jimmy. We will be leaving early.” Sherlock moved out of his grip and stood. James' eyes followed him.

“You look like an amazon yourself; you know?” Jim grinned saying it. Sherlock just shook his head and turned away. He went back into his tent where he found John already on his cot. He quickly came up to him.

“He will be more than ready tomorrow.” Sherlock smiled and John pulled him into his arms.

“I love you. Please, be careful tomorrow.” John whispered.

“Promise.” Sherlock whispered into his ear. They kissed for long minutes and Sherlock simply squeezed beside John onto the cot. John ended up halfway on top but they managed to sleep like this.

***

It was still dark when the camp was abandoned and things packed. They moved quickly towards the entrance. There were no signs of amazons anywhere. They sent in the drone and it worked. The screen showed the underwater passage. There were bones on the ground or floating around, as well as old weapons. It reached the surface after and the screen showed many buildings and some sort of beach. It was yet empty and only a few amazons were up already. The camera also spotted several men at work. They were brushing the ground and cleaning the outside of houses. The soldier zoomed in and they could all see that they were collared and almost naked.

“This is the time. Shall we go?” Sherlock asked looking around. They nodded and several men got ready. With them came Sherlock, John, and James. They were given oxygen in a small gadget. It went inside your mouth and you didn't have to carry tanks on your back. It held enough for half an hour. They were joined by several soldiers.

Their weapons were water-proof and they had lots of ammo with them. Somehow, they had to find Sebastian. If they were lucky, he would come for a swim. If not, they had to go further in.

John adjusted Jim's gear, pulled at some straps, and tightened the weapons. He didn't have to with Sherlock. Not anymore. He knew how to do it by himself and he still thought it utterly sexy.

Then it was time. The soldier who had created the drone led the way and the others followed one after the other. The ones left behind stood guard and found themselves good hiding-places should amazons appear.

***

Sebastian spent the whole night in the queen's bed. She didn't let him go and drained him completely until he could give no more. But he had pleased her, that much was obvious.

When morning had come, she stood and looked down at him.

“I have to get ready and be the queen. You will go back to your place and wait for orders. Take good care of yourself, do you hear me?” She looked serious and he got up and bowed.

“Yes, Your Highness.” He collected his clothes and got dressed. They didn't kiss good-bye because she simply disappeared into the bath. He wondered what happened if he left her rooms and walked away.

Nothing happened at all. The guards curiously looked at him but he wasn't stopped. He left the building and walked through the village. He reached his place and shed his clothes. He wanted to take a bath in the lake. He needed to think and that was the place he wasn't disturbed. While diving and moving through the water, his head was free. He felt free and it was good.

But first, he meditated for several minutes to come down. He assumed a few positions and completely relaxed. He rolled his head and left his place for the lake. He didn't bother to dress.

No one was there when he arrived. Well, no amazons or children anyway. A few male slaves were cleaning the outsides of houses and already swept the beach. Sebastian didn't pay them any attention. They were of no use to him. They had given up a long time ago.

He walked into the water and let it run around his feet. This was good. He started to run and threw himself into the lake diving down. Long strokes brought him deep under very quickly. And he became free.

***

Sherlock swam right behind the first soldier followed by John. Then came another soldier whom James followed.

Suddenly the first soldier held up his hand and stopped. He trod water and turned his head pointing to his eyes. There was something right in front of them. They had almost reached the point where the underwater river led into the lake.

Sherlock swam up and looked at the screen the soldier held out. He could see someone diving. Someone who looked eerily familiar. Sherlock’s eyes widened and he gave a thumbs up and passed by. John raised his brows but trusted him. He just followed. The others stayed behind looking at the screen. James was the first to look at it.

***

Suddenly Sebastian wasn't alone anymore. There were people right in front of him. There were soldiers right in front of him. Soldiers with weapons.

Then he realised that it was Sherlock Holmes right in front of him. For just a second he wondered what kind of drug she had given him. Or if she had transferred some sort of poison while having sex, some weird STD.

But the moment Sherlock touched him, he knew it was all real. Happiness overwhelmed him and if he could have cried in the water, he would have.

Now Sherlock held out a small oxygen device and he took it quickly shoving it into his mouth. He made a waving gesture and led the way back. Sebastian followed.

Then he saw John, too, who had stayed a bit behind. God, he was so thankful. He had no idea how he could ever repay his debts. His hopes grew that he would see Jimmy soon again. He had to think of what to tell him about his time with the amazons.

And then someone crashed against him right after the passage of rocks. Someone short. Automatically, he reached out and touched something familiar. This was Jimmy. He was here.

They locked eyes and he met dark orbs glowing in the water. His fingers clawed into his flesh.

Sebastian knew what to do and pushed forward making him swim backwards. He went that way all the way because he didn't let go.

They got out of the passage and met the other soldiers. Someone provided clothes for Sebastian and they left the area as fast as they could.

James never left his radius. He always stayed no more than half a metre away and couldn't be separated. He didn't speak a single word. He just looked at him.

Sherlock and John stayed right behind them. They looked at each other and then shrugged. Sebastian seemed to be OK. He wasn't hurt or even scarred. He looked healthy. He looked good.

Behind them, a drone covered their way to alert them if they were followed by the amazons. But it took them quite a long time to realise that something was wrong. When the amazons left their underground place and raced after them, they had already reached their helicopter and left. They were long gone when the first amazons reached the meeting-point.

Sebastian had to force Jim into a seat and strap him in because he couldn't pull the straps over both of them. But he kept holding his hand. But still, James didn't utter a single word.

On Sebastian's other side sat John who took his wrist and felt for his pulse. It was beating steadily. Then he pricked him to examine his blood in a small lab. But everything was just perfect. Sebastian looked into John's eyes.

“I am fine. Just my brain is a bit messed up.” He spoke directly into John's ear. No one else heard what he whispered to his old mate. And for once John's expression couldn't be read by Sherlock who really tried.

Sebastian told John about the lab, about the daughters, about the fluid and about last night. John listened to everything and then looked back up at him. Then he tilted his head and once blinked. Sebastian nodded.

He knew he had to tell Jimmy. Hopefully, he would understand that he had to do it. That he had to pretend.

They reached a British navy ship and touched down. Sherlock was dead tired. All the excitement was gone and he wondered what to do now.

John looked at him and smiled.

“Soon. Hold out a bit more. I have to have a closer look at Sebastian.” Sherlock followed him into the navy doctor's office. Sebastian sat on a stretcher and obviously wasn't comfortable. James was still close and looked at everything and everyone as if they were a threat.

Sherlock sat down on a footstool and leant against the wall. His eyes drooped and he fell asleep.

The navy doctor wore a lab coat and approached Sebastian. His eyes widened and he pushed her away. Violently. The doctor crashed against a wall and several things scattered all over the floor.

John moved up to him and held him.

“It's me, Seb. You are safe. Whatever happened there in their lab, it's over. This is a navy ship.”

“You do it. Not her. You.” Sebastian barely got out the words. John looked over his shoulder and looked at the female navy doctor.

“You can stay but you have to get out of your coat. Please, understand.” She just nodded and hadn't taken it the wrong way. She just stuffed her coat into a drawer and then assisted John by giving him the needed syringes and other things.

They had all been told to do what this team wanted and give them what they asked for. It was quite a bit weird to do so but they were soldiers. Soldiers didn't ask too many questions.

After a brief examination, John was very pleased.

“Now take Jimmy with you into a cabin and just be. Talk. Eat. Do whatever.” John released him and Sebastian quickly got off the stretcher he had been sitting on. He looked at James and smiled. He took his hand and they left the room. They were shown a cabin and the door closed behind them.

In the meantime, John had turned to Sherlock after having disinfected his hands again. He had been sleeping through everything. John approached him and gently shook his shoulder.

“Sherlock!” But he didn't wake. John sighed and pulled him up and over his shoulder. He carried him into their assigned cabin and closed the door. He gently placed him on the bed and pulled off his boots, trousers, and everything except for his boxers. He covered him with a blanket and then another and just let him sleep.

He sat at the small table and stared into nothing. He wondered how much Mycroft had dug out regarding his past. How much did he already know about his black ops regarding amazons? Black ops where Sebastian hadn't worked with him. Very black ops.

John had his own experiences with the amazon tribe. And today he again wondered if there were any children. Only with him, it had been different. He had shagged an amazon they had captured. They had fallen for each other and he had thought about love and happiness back then.

But she had escaped and was gone. They were never able to find her or get her back. They never captured an amazon again.

After that encounter, John hadn't had a woman, anyone, for years. Then came his injury and he was sent home. Invalided. Useless. And then he had met Sherlock Holmes and everything changed.

He shakingly exhaled and closed his eyes.

“What's wrong?” A rough, sleep-drunken voice asked from the side. John's head shot up.

“You are awake. How are you feeling?” Sherlock plonked on the second chair.

“I should ask you that. You just looked; I don't know. I have never seen that expression on your face before.” They looked at each other.

“I never told anyone. Not even you. I am not sure if your brother knows. He might have found out by now.” John whispered.

“What is it? What bothers you?” Sherlock asked. John slowly looked up and into his eyes. He looked at him like never before. He took in his new look, his different hair and body and skin-tone. And then he told him. He broke every rule. He had signed the official secrets act but this was Sherlock. He had always had a higher clearance than anyone John had known.

Sherlock listened to everything without interrupting him. And when John was done, he thoughtfully stared at the wall of their cabin.

“You should have told me before we went in. It could have changed our plans.” John's eyes widened.

“Is that the thing you are worried about?” John asked quite a bit shocked.

“What else should I be worried about?” Sherlock looked back at him.

“What if I gave her children? It's the same question Sebastian is asking himself right now.” His voice was rough.

“And what if. You can't change a thing. You can't do a thing about it.” Sherlock shrugged it off.

“But ...” Now Sherlock sat up straight and his voice sounded poisonous.

“If you want to know so badly, perhaps you should jump overboard and swim back!” He hissed. He stood and while doing so, he pushed the chair back. It scratched over the floor. He glared at John and then left the cabin.

John called his name but couldn't stop him. Sherlock stormed away leaving the door open. John exhaled and closed his eyes again. He hoped for Sebastian's sake that James was a bit more understanding.


	11. Chapter 11

Sherlock and John were back in Baker Street but they didn't talk much anymore. Sherlock concentrated on more cases. Normal cases. And he didn't ask John to come along.

John increased his working hours. He worked the weekends and the night-shift just to be busy. They hadn't had sex after having come home. He still loved him very much but his feelings weren't returned.

He hadn't heard from Sebastian or James anymore after they had been talking to Mycroft.

He wondered if he should look for a flat. Perhaps it was better to move out and forget about Sherlock Holmes.

***

Sherlock wondered what was wrong with John. They weren't close anymore. Since they had come back something was different. Everything was different.

Sherlock didn't connect this with the event on board the navy ship. Of course, he didn't. This was over and therefore unimportant.

Now he was worried if John didn't love him anymore. He worked so many hours. He had no weekends anymore and he worked the night-shifts. He never came to crime-scenes anymore. He didn't blog about his cases anymore.

He wasn't with him anymore.

Would he move out?

Perhaps it was time to talk to Sebastian and James again. He had given them time for each other and they seemed to be doing fine. The crime rate had decreased since their coming back because they were busy with each other.

But now he needed to talk to someone. And he had no one else. He didn't want to talk to his brother or Greg about it. He had gotten used to speaking to Jimmy.

And it had worked before, hadn't it?

Just when he wanted to phone them, the door-bell downstairs rang. He raised a brow. A client? Now? He slowly stood and looked outside. But there was no car by the curb and no cab just left.

He heard Mrs Hudson open the door and talk to someone. A woman.

Well, he would talk to her. Perhaps it was a promising case. He signed and straightened his jacket turning to the door. He listened to the steps on the stairs and finally, it knocked. Mrs H opened the door and looked at him.

“Sherlock, there is a woman for you. A client.” She stepped to the side and a beautiful woman entered 221B.

“Very well, Mrs Hudson. Just let her in. I will talk to her.” Sherlock smiled and turned to her. She slowly came closer looking him over.

“You took him away from me.” It was all she said before she sat in John's armchair.

Sherlock’s eyes widened. She was an amazon. How did she get here? How did she find him? How indeed. He slowly sat down, too.

“Would you like a cup of tea?” He politely offered but she shook her head.

“You know what I want.” Her hand was placed over her middle. Sherlock made the connection.

“Perhaps I am the wrong male to talk to.” He said.

“I couldn't find him. I could find you.” She shrugged.

And suddenly Sherlock knew how to get John back. He sat up straight and looked right into her eyes.

“If I arrange a contact, you need to tell me one thing.” Sherlock said. Now she raised a brow.

“What could I tell you, you still don't know about?” So, she had heard of him.

“It is not about me. It is about my boyfriend. John. A soldier.” Her eyes widened.

“Another soldier who has been in contact with us. I see. But since the tall blond is the only one who ever was able to escape, he must have met one of ours in a different way. Some of us go away time come and I let them. Some of us experience outside and I let them. And a few of us are captured. So, which was it?” She asked.

The way she talked; she must be the amazon queen. And she was sitting in his living room. Sherlock wondered if his brother was watching. He should expect specialists storming his place really soon.

“The last. He wonders if he gave her children. He needs to know. He told me and I pushed him away.”

“I see. Does the blond wonder, too?” She smiled rubbing over her middle.

“I know he does.” She nodded.

“Tell him. Perhaps it makes him come out and talk to me. He should know I am holding no grudge.” Sherlock snorted.

“Really, I don't. He did what he was supposed to. I am carrying twins. Both a boy and a girl. And we still have frozen fluids and I won't need him in person to have more. She will grow strong and beautiful.” She smiled dreamily.

“And what about him?” Sherlock asked looking right into her eyes. She shrugged.

“What do you think? He will grow up a slave. If he is too weak, he will die.”

“I am sure he would be happy to take in the boy.” Now it was her who snorted.

“Anyway, this was actually about John.” He got his mobile out of his pocket and pulled up a picture he had taken back in the desert. He showed her.

“Nice. Short but nice. And I know him. She described him well. She gave birth to a beautiful daughter. She is six by now and grows a strong amazon.” She even sounded proud.

“Well, let me talk to Sebastian and arrange a meeting. Where can I reach you?” Sherlock asked but she shook her head.

“This is not how it works. I was taking a great enough risk by coming here. I will contact you again and you will tell me where to meet him.” She stood. Sherlock followed suit because he didn't feel comfortable being below her.

“Could you perhaps provide a picture for my boyfriend?” He asked.

“The next time we meet.” And she left.

Sherlock stared at his door for a very long time. He stared until his mobile rang.

“We need to set up a trap, brother-dear.” Mycroft didn't even greet him.

“I know that, Mycroft. But I also have to talk to Seb.” Sherlock replied.

“Yes, you do. You also have to talk to John. I mean, really talk to him.” Sherlock closed his eyes.

“I know that, too. But I don't know how.” He sounded sad.

“I happen to know that tonight John is meeting with Gregory in their local. Gregory will tell him, make him ready, prepare the way.” Mycroft told him.

“Hopefully he won't let him drink too much.” Sherlock's voice was soft.

“He will be back soon. Stay up and welcome him home. I believe he still loves you.”

“But why doesn't he talk to me anymore? He doesn't touch me anymore. He doesn't look at me anymore.” Sherlock cried quietly.

“Well, it was you who stormed away from him, am I correct? Have you ever told him you understood? What do you think he must have felt after having admitted everything?” Sherlock didn't speak.

“See?” Mycroft just said and Sherlock exhaled.

“I do.” And the call ended.

***

But at first, Sherlock called Jimmy. And it was actually Sebastian who answered the call.

“Sherlock, what's up?” Sebastian sounded relaxed and well. Sherlock envied him.

“We haven't heard for quite some time, Sebastian. Now I need to talk to you. Both of you.” Sherlock was dead serious.

“What about?” He asked.

“The amazon queen.” Sherlock replied and it became quiet on the line. Very quiet.

“What about her?” He finally asked.

“She came to see me. She has just left. And she carries twins.” Sherlock simply told him. Why talk around it? He didn't get it anyway. Why bother about something like this? It was done and over.

There was nothing both John or Sebastian could have done to change anything. So why bother?

“And why did she come here?” He wondered.

“She said she couldn't find you but could find me. She didn't explain herself. But I believe she wants you back.” Sebastian snorted.

“That will never happen.”

“I promised her to get in contact with you in return for information regarding John.” Sebastian exhaled.

“He told you?” It was all he asked. Sherlock closed his eyes.

“He told me on board the ship. I reacted badly and left him behind. Since then, everything has changed.”

“Do you still love him?” Another question.

“Yes.”

“Did you tell him lately?”

“We don't talk much. Not at all actually.” Sebastian sighed.

“I bet your brother wants to set up a trap to capture her and her company?”

“You are right.”

“Let me talk to Jimmy. I'll call you back. And Sherlock, don't worry about John. He still loves you.” Sebastian ended the call. Sherlock dropped his mobile and it ended up on the coffee table.

Now he couldn't do anything but wait. He didn't eat. He didn't work. A few hours later he climbed up the stairs into John's room. He stood in the doorway and looked. He looked at his perfectly made bed, the clean desk, and the few plants he had up here.

Finally, he sat down on his bed and moved his hand over the blanket. He lowered his body and placed his head on the pillow. He could smell John. He missed John. Now it felt like he was here. Here with him.

And for the first time in days, Sherlock relaxed and closed his eyes. And he slept.

***

John had directly come to his local after his shift. Greg was already there and had just ordered. John stepped up to him.

“Hey.” He said nothing more and Greg turned his head looking him over. Then he handed him a pint.

“You look hellish.” They drank. John almost emptied his pint and licked his lips. Then he looked back at Greg.

“I feel horrible. Everything sucks...” He sadly shook his head.

“Come on.” Greg took his arm and led him outside into a small garden with benches and chairs. The found a table right by the wall. There weren't many people out here and they could talk undisturbed.

“Talk to me, John. What happened?” Greg asked.

“Didn't Mycroft tell you?” John asked and Greg sighed. Then he stared into his beer and then back up again.

“You know?” He quietly asked and John shrugged.

“I assumed. But thanks for the final confirmation.” A small smile tugged up John's lips.

“Well, I needed a while to understand but he came up to me after Sherlock's show on my crime-scene. We met the evening after, you remember? We talked at his place and ended up snogging.” They drank.

“Now tell me, John. What happened?” And John explained. Greg listened to everything.

“I opened up to him. I talked about things that actually never happened. I forgot about the official secrets act. Now I am telling you. He stormed out, Greg. Since then, everything is different. He doesn't love me anymore ...” John shook his head and stood to get them another round. Greg waited for him to come back until he replied.

“Sherlock still loves you very much. It's just that he doesn't understand why you care about something that happened so long ago. Something you couldn't have changed. And now he wonders why you won't talk to him, why you work so much, why you wouldn't touch him anymore. He is very much afraid you'd move out.”

“How could you know all this?” John asked staring at Greg.

“I know Sherlock. He is part sociopath and part Asperger. He has problems understanding. Human interaction, anything, is alien to him. He has tried so hard to be with you and you know how he achieved that.” Greg grinned remembering the event with the handcuffs.

John just had to grin, too. He shook his head and sipped his second pint a bit slower.

“I miss him. But I was so pissed. He doesn't come near me anymore. He doesn't talk to me.”

“He doesn't know how.” Greg looked at him and John sensed something coming up.

“What is it?” John asked.

“You should know that Sherlock had a visitor today.” Greg said.

“A visitor? What visitor? What happened?” John sat up straight and was quite a bit worried.

“Mycroft told me. The amazon queen came to see him. She told him she couldn't find Sebastian Moran but she could find him. She also told him she was pregnant with twins and wants to meet Moran. In return for establishing contact, Sherlock asked her about you.” They stared into each other's eyes.

“And? God, Greg! Talk to me!” John became loud. Greg placed a soothing hand on his arm.

“She told him that the amazon you have met gave birth to a daughter.” John leant back into his chair. He had fathered a child. He was a father. And yet he had never seen his daughter. 

He rubbed over his eyes and felt sad.

“Why did he do that? He doesn't care...” John roughly whispered.

“He believed you wanted to know. He wants you to be happy. He wants to please you. Whatever the costs are for him. John, Sherlock would do anything for you.” Greg was serious about it, John felt it.

“I think I should go home and talk to him.” He pushed his beer away and Greg nodded.

“Yes, you should. You should also eat before and brush your teeth. Sit down and wait a minute.” John did and Greg brought him a basket with fries and a bag with crisps. John devoured everything.

“Thanks, mate. You may tell his brother I am going home and save our relationship.” John stood and Greg smiled lighting a cigarette.

“I will tell him. Call me!” He pointed his finger and John nodded.

“Will do.” John walked fast. Then he started to jog. He finally ran the last few hundred metres up to 221B. He was panting when opening the door. He tried to come down and listened into the silence. There were no noises, no violin, no telly, no voices.

He quickly climbed upstairs and pushed open the door into their flat. The living room was empty.

“Sherlock?” He asked but got no reply. He walked up to his bedroom. The door wasn't closed and he peered inside. But the bed wasn't occupied, Sherlock wasn't in there. The bathroom was also empty.

John had missed him. He sighed and shook his head. He brushed his teeth and undressed getting ready for bed. His clothes reeked of pub and he didn't like it. He left them downstairs in the dry-cleaning bag. Only clad in his boxers he walked upstairs and into his room.

And there he was. The small lamp cast a warm light over his body on the bed. His face was buried in the pillow and the blanket was up over his hips. And he was sleeping. He didn't move.

John crept closer and just watched him. He still was a bit tanned from their time in Africa but his hair had grown again. He had shed his jacket and dress-shirt and John wondered if he was completely naked.

What was he doing up here anyway?

John sat on the edge and carefully took his hand. There was no reaction when John held it against his face and closed his eyes.

***

Sherlock slowly woke because John's scent was strong now and invaded his nostrils. He blinked his eyes open and felt his arm in a weird position. Then he realised that John was holding his hand and it touched his cheek.

He blinked and watched. John's eyes were closed and he was breathing with open lips. Sherlock's finger twitched and John opened his eyes. Their eyes met and his grip around his hand tightened.

Sherlock didn't move. He only watched. What would John do now? Throw him out? But he could have done so already. Talk to him? But he didn't. What had Greg said to him? Did John approve? Was John angry? How much had he drunk?

Sherlock's brain was in turmoil.

“I didn't understand why you did what you did on board. Your reaction made me feel horrible.” John tried to explain his feelings. And now Sherlock felt horrible. He opened his mouth to say something, anything, but John was already talking again.

“I just talked to Greg and he explained a lot to me. He made me understand and I think I really do by now. But I need to know if you still ...” Now John slowly shook his head and closed his eyes again.

Sherlock slowly moved and sat up without pulling his hand away. Instead, he placed his free hand on top of theirs.

“Human interactions, feelings, are alien to me. I can't understand why you would care so much about a child you fathered years ago and have never seen. But I believe the last is the whole point. You are sad. It means a lot to you having children. I never could give you children. I know that. So, today, when the queen came to see me, I asked her about you in return for establishing contact with Sebastian. I thought it would please you, make you come back to me. I love you so much...” Sherlock's voice was rough and quiet and his hands trembled.

“I was hurt very much but I understand. And you should know that I suffered during the last days and weeks. I worked more to forget but it didn't work out for me. I missed you badly. You wouldn't speak to me anymore...”

“I was scared I'd say the wrong things. Again. And that you would go away.” Sherlock admitted.

“I would have in the end, gone away, I mean. Because I thought you wouldn't love me anymore. But you do, don't you?” The question made Sherlock look deep into his eyes. He freed his hands and threw his body into John's arms. The body, that had lost weight during the last difficult days. John felt his ribs beneath the flesh.

And Sherlock felt the same.

***

They held each other for a long time. But finally, Sherlock pushed himself away and deeply inhaled.

“What now?” He asked.

“I am not sure. I mean, I stand no chance seeing my daughter. And it is probably for the better. But we also have to think about Sebastian. Why does she want to see him? What does she want?” John wondered.

“I need to call him. He probably doesn't want to see her again anyway. I am convinced Jimmy doesn't want him to see her again anyway.” Sherlock pulled a face saying so.

“But if they will be meeting, we should be present, too. At least, we should be close by.” John said.

“I believe you are right.” They still held each other. But a minute later Sherlock sighed and pulled completely free. John looked confused.

“Your place is too small for the two of us. Please, join me downstairs in my pompous bedroom.” Sherlock got up while saying so and reached out for him.

Happily, John took his hand and followed him down the stairs and into his room. They went under the blanket and huddled close. John's head was under Sherlock's shoulder and Sherlock's arm was around him. Both men were asleep in seconds.

***

The next day they met James and Sebastian. It was obvious that Jimmy wasn't pleased with the situation. Sebastian only looked clueless.

“What else did she say?” He asked looking at Sherlock.

“Nothing else. She wants to talk to you. I don't know about what. She told me she was carrying twins.”

“What are you going to do, John?” James asked John calling him by his correct name for once.

“Nothing. I will do nothing since I can't do anything. Even if she would allow the girl to visit, what was I supposed to do with the child? In a city like London?” John shook his head.

Sebastian looked at Jim.

“Your decision, Sebby.” It was all he said and Sebastian felt like being hit in the face. But then his face hardened and he turned to Sherlock.

“Go and establish contact. Tell me.” John understood that he wanted them to leave and he stood pulling Sherlock along.

Sherlock didn't understand but trusted John to do the right thing. Outside he looked at John.

“Let's walk a bit.” They were close to Hampstead Heath and they strolled through the trees until they found a bench.

“I'll text her, shall I?” Sherlock asked looking at John.

“Do it. Sebastian will sort it out with James. We will be coming along, so he won't be alone with her.” John replied.

Sherlock sent a text and then stretched his long legs holding his face into the sun. John kept looking at him and crept a bit closer until their thighs touched. Very slowly Sherlock turned his head and looked at him smiling.

“I need you...” John roughly whispered and Sherlock actually needed a second to understand. But then his eyes widened and he quickly stood.

They quickly walked back home and Sherlock even didn't complain about taking the tube. The stop was on their way and it was the first that came to mind. They jogged up the escalators at Baker Street and hurriedly crossed the street.

Sherlock wrenched the keys into the lock and John kicked the door closed while Sherlock was racing upstairs already.

Their clothes were all over the place and left a trace right into Sherlock's bedroom.

John moved him into bed and touched him everywhere, kissed him everywhere. Sherlock was pliant beneath him and relaxed.

But suddenly he got pulled from his dreamy state when John turned them around. Now Sherlock was on top. They locked eyes and Sherlock swallowed.

“Please?” John roughly begged. Very slowly Sherlock nodded and reached for the lube under the pillow. He got up on his knees and pulled John onto his thighs. John's legs were around his waist and Sherlock started to prepare him. He gently massaged his hole and loosened it up.

Sherlock had never done this but he knew what to do anyway. He was very careful and acted slowly. He felt how tight John was and he wondered how often he had been penetrated or if he had been penetrated at all. Ever.

He looked up from what he was doing and met his eyes. John shook his head.

“Never before. You are my first.” He smiled and the pressure on Sherlock's mind grew. He swallowed. His hands shook.

“You will do fine. I trust you. With everything. Go on...” John smiled up at him and Sherlock relaxed. His eyes moved back to what his fingers were doing and he used a bit more lube.

Soon he was able to wiggle one finger inside and touch John where he never was touched before. He exhaled and moaned.

Sherlock's fingers were long and he rubbed over his tender flesh looking for his prostate. The moment he found it, he pressed down and John bucked up.

“Fuck!” He yelled and Sherlock was very surprised. But he liked that he was doing this to John, made him react so strongly. And he used a second finger.

He worked himself up to three when John, a very sweaty John, spoke again.

“Enough. Be with me now...” His voice was rough and Sherlock pulled his fingers away and used his t-shirt to wipe them clean.

He was hard and erect. He had been for a long time. He had been leaking already.

He adjusted his position and lined up. He held his cock and carefully started to push. His head breached and it felt alien.

Suddenly John pushed up and Sherlock disappeared inside John's body. His eyes widened but he kept moving his hips until he was fully buried.

John's legs came around his hips, hooked together on his lower back, and he pressed up, moved with him. Both men groaned and Sherlock moved faster and faster.

He kept holding John on edge for longer than necessary. He had to admit it to himself, he liked this. He liked John's reactions, he enjoyed them.

He didn't want him to beg for anything, he just wanted it to last forever. This feeling was amazing and he enjoyed it immensely.

But when he finally felt John's move slow down and his voice becoming hoarse, he moved faster again and also pulled his cock.

John screamed and his body arched when he came. He was sweaty and both his face and chest were red and heated.

Very slowly Sherlock pulled out and kissed John. Then he fell on his back and huffed. He was sweaty, too. His hair was glued to his head and the whole bedroom reeked of sex.

It was amazing.

***

John must have fallen asleep rather soon. He woke because he needed the loo. He groaned and moved. He felt Sherlock close by and turned his head.

The small light on the night-stand shone dimly and John found Sherlock still asleep. He carefully moved out of bed and stretched his body. His bones cracked and then he pulled a face. Dried cum was on his inner thighs and arse. He was disgustingly covered in sweat and he didn't smell good anymore. He really needed to shower.

Very quietly he closed the door and looked into the mirror.

Deflowered by his sub. He grinned and shook his head. He loved him so much. What Sherlock had done to be with him had been special. Sherlock was special. John was very much in love with him.

Yes, he was different. Yes, he was a man. But what a man he was!

John would follow him everywhere.

Plus, he was amazing in bed, as well. He had certain fantasies and had had no idea how to achieve what he wanted. And he risked his friendship with Greg over it. He had felt bad acting the way he did but he did it anyway because he wanted John to recognise who he really was.

And it had worked in the end.

John was convinced there would be more problems coming up time come. But now he had an idea how to cope.

He smiled into the water rushing over his head and face.

***

Sherlock woke because of the water running and the creaking pipes. He groaned and covered his eyes. He was exhausted. But he could also smell himself and he made a face. He smelled disgusting. The blanket smelled disgusting. The room smelled disgusting.

He stood and padded over to the window opening it. The cool night air drifted inside and he shivered.

He wondered if he should join John under the shower but he had never done such a thing. He had never heard about such a thing. He had no idea if this was something John would like.

Sherlock didn't think about what he would like. He wasn't yet ready to do that.

He sighed and walked into the living room to retrieve something to drink. There was an already opened bottle of wine and he drank directly from the bottle. It felt good to do so. It felt like freedom.

The water stopped and Sherlock waited for John to appear. He still held the bottle when walking over to the window. He looked out at Baker Street at night. A few cars passed by and once and again a few people, too.

***

John came back into the bedroom and found Sherlock gone. He had woken him up and he felt sorry. He grabbed Sherlock's dressing gown and pulled it over his muscular frame. It was too long and looked quite a bit ridiculous. But John Watson wouldn't run naked through his flat at night. Even though he wasn't shy, he had been in the army, sharing shower rooms and toilets. He had lived in a dorm while being at university. But still, he wasn't that open-minded.

Sex was one thing. The time after and before was the other.

He found Sherlock staring out of the window and stood by his side. Slowly he turned his head and they locked eyes.

“Sorry I woke you.” John said quietly.

“I understand. I should shower, too.” John reached out for the bottle and Sherlock let go of it.

“Why are you dressed?” Sherlock asked because he wondered if John didn't want to continue with the groping and kissing.

“I have just showered...” John replied drinking from the bottle, too. Sherlock looked at him. John saw his confusion.

“I should shower, too.” Sherlock left him behind and John looked at his back. He sighed and shook his head. He looked out at Baker Street and emptied the bottle.

All this felt surprisingly nice. Since being with Sherlock he felt much younger, more agile, more everything. Sherlock did him bloody good. And perhaps he should shed the dressing gown now and return to bed, welcome him back to bed.

But at first, he should change the sheets.

***

Sherlock stood under the water and held his face up. He slowly massaged his head and washed his hair. He relaxed.

John's behaviour probably meant nothing. He was just John getting modest again after sex and shower. Sherlock smiled.

Modesty. Modesty was boring. Just like John was showing him things, things of sex, he should show John things of life in return. Show him how to act like no one cared, mostly Sherlock. He needed to show him that other people aren't important. What they thought wasn't important. What he felt was. What he wanted was.

Sherlock towelled himself dry and combed through his hair. All naked he walked back out. And to his surprise, there was John in his freshly made bed.

For just a second Sherlock just stood there and the surprise showed on his face. But then he grinned and threw himself on the bed and very close to John.

At once John slung his arms around him and pulled him close.

“You wondered why I wasn't naked anymore, right?” John asked between kisses. Sherlock hummed.

“You understand me much better by now.” His large hands moved over John's skin.

“I think I do. The look on your face showed your confusion.”

“I thought, perhaps, I did it wrong.” Sherlock admitted pressing his lips around one nipple. John tensed.

“You did the most wonderful thing. You made love to me. You made love to me for a very long time. It was beautiful. You were beautiful. Nothing was wrong with what you did.” He palmed his face and kissed him senseless.

Sherlock forgot about everything. Every moment of doubt vanished from his mind. And he completely relaxed beneath John.

His arms moved and his hands were placed on the headrest. They locked eyes again. And John smiled.

***

A few minutes later Sherlock was tied to the bed and a blindfold covered his eyes. John stroked his cock and made him moan.

“Please, John. I need more...” Sherlock whispered roughly. John licked his lips and knelt by his side with his hand flat on his stomach.

“Tell me what you need.” He said and his thumb moved around his belly-button. Sherlock's six-pack twitched.

“More restraints... Everywhere... Please...” Sherlock's voice almost broke when he pleaded to John.

“As you wish.” John started with binding his genitals. Both his cock and testicles were captured inside a rope harness. Next, he freed his ankles but bound his legs. He used rope around his ankles and above his knees. Only when he had done that, he freed his arms and rolled him on his front.

Sherlock groaned into the pillow when his cock was pressed down and John smirked.

He tied his arms and Sherlock's fingers touched the opposite elbows. More rope came around his upper body and over his shoulders. It went over and below his nipples and they rubbed against the hemp.

“There you are. Is this what you wanted?” John asked the still blindfolded Sherlock.

“I want, I need, something inside...” John smiled.

“Very well.” He changed the blindfold to bondage-tape that sat tighter over his eyes. Next, he pulled a harness over his head. The attached ball-gag went behind his teeth and the straps were buckled tight below his chin and on his neck.

Sherlock groaned louder. His arse moved up and John patted his bare skin.

“Yes, I know. Be patient.” Sherlock trembled just a bit but stopped moving.

“There you are. Very good. Stay.” John chose a plug that could be pumped up and also vibrated. He slicked it and moved it between his cheeks. Sherlock was relaxed and John was able to push the thing into him very quickly. He used the app on his mobile to make it larger and started the vibrations, too.

Sherlock started to shake and groan louder now. He also tried to rut against the sheets.

“Stop that right now.” John ordered and watched him trying. But since this was a game between them, Sherlock started to wriggle some more. John grinned and once slapped his behind rather sharply. Another groan and more wriggling. More slaps were dished out.

“I believe you need to be restrained a bit stricter, don't you think?” John asked pleasantly.

Sherlock lifted his head and groaned. He also drooled a lot. John patted his head.

“Good boy.” More groaning.

John pressed his legs towards his behind and pulled a rope from his ankles to his bound arms. He upped the ante by tying his toes, too.

He moved his fingertips over his bare feet and Sherlock shook. He couldn't get away and John had found out rather early in their relationship how ticklish he was. This could be torture, too.

Next, he attached a rope to the head-harness and pulled it to the rope around his knees. His head was forced up, his legs were bent and his cock was still pressed against the mattress.

John threw himself on the bed by his side and looked at him. Then he looked at his mobile and increased the vibrations and size some more.

Sherlock bared his teeth around the gag and his body shook. John enjoyed the sight for a while until he stopped it and started to tickle his soles again.

Sherlock was a sweaty mess after ten minutes of John's treatment. And John stopped everything. He got off the bed and didn't move anymore.

He knew that it enhanced Sherlock's arousal. He could see him straining to hear him. But he couldn't.

It lasted for more than twenty minutes until he slumped in his restraints. He had gone under and John moved back.

He gently stroked him and talked to him until he heard faint noises from behind the ball-gag. He disconnected the ropes from each other and stretched him out. He straddled him and pulled him up on his knees. He removed the plug and threw it on the hardwood.

He gave himself a few strokes and finally pushed inside. By now Sherlock was crying. He also sobbed. His chin was covered in saliva and snot.

John pushed into him and constantly stimulated his prostate. He couldn't keep him on edge for very long because he didn't have the same self-control but it was just fine.

Sherlock was moving wildly beneath him. At least as much as he was capable of.

The moment John felt he was going to come; he took away the rope around his genitals. Sherlock screamed and panted and shook his head. They came at the same time and fell forward back on the sheets.

John was sweaty and panted against Sherlock's skin. Then he groaned and slowly pulled out. Sherlock groaned, too.

He freed him completely and the last thing he took away was the bondage-tape blindfold. Sherlock was limp and his eyes were closed.

John gently moved his fingers over his face and felt the wet skin and damp hair beneath. He smiled. This had been so good.

“Look at me. Please?” He said quietly and Sherlock slowly blinked his eyes open. But only half-way combined with a weak smile.

“You always know what I want and need, don't you?” He rasped.

John lowered his head and kissed him.

“I try my very best.” They both smiled.

“I think we should shower again. We are disgustingly smelly.” Sherlock whispered.

“I don't want to get up...” John complained and held him tighter.

“Me neither...” Sherlock agreed pulling up the blanket.


	12. Chapter 12

Both men woke because of the insisting noise Sherlock's mobile was making.

“Text...” John groaned against Sherlock's warm body. Sherlock huffed from beneath the blanket and one arm slowly crept out. He grabbed his mobile from the nightstand and pulled it under the blanket.

A few seconds later the blanket was thrown off and he stood beside the bed. John glared up at him. Sherlock waved his mobile around.

“Sebastian texted us. He will be meeting the queen today. We have about one hour to get ready.” He dropped the mobile and disappeared into the bath.

John quickly got out of bed and this time he went all naked into the kitchen to prepare coffee and some toasts. They traded places after Sherlock was done in the bath. He got dressed quickly but managed to look as impeccable as ever.

John sometimes wondered if it was in the genes because Mycroft always looked impeccable, too. Whatever the situation was, they were dressed beautifully.

John hurried and just climbed into jeans and a sweater. He joined Sherlock in the kitchen and devoured two toasts and drank coffee.

Sherlock looked at his watch and then at John.

“We have to go.” John nodded and passed by him to get his jacket from the hook on the door. Sherlock saw the gun stuck behind the hem of his jeans and it was utterly sexy. He licked his lips and their eyes met when John turned back.

“What is it?” John asked.

“You got your gun.” Sherlock said.

“Yes.” John tilted his head.

“I think it is utterly sexy.” Sherlock admitted and shrugged it off quickly. John grinned and thought it might be time to get the clothes from Africa back into the game.

Sherlock got his coat and opened the door. John shook his head and grinned.

***

They met Sebastian and James in a safe-house James had arranged. Sherlock looked around the place and out of every window. James followed him. Sebastian seemed to be a bit nervous. John wondered about it.

“What's wrong, Seb?” He asked the moment James was gone after Sherlock.

“What do you think?” He hissed but at once shook his head.

“I am sorry. It's just, I couldn't talk to Jimmy about it. He wouldn't understand.”

“You could have come to me. You should know that.” John said.

“I do know that. But he wouldn't leave me alone. He clings to me all the time. I couldn't get away from him.”

“You can talk now. Let's go outside.” They stood in the garden and Sebastian lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

“She was special. The queen was. We had one wonderful night together. It seemed that she liked me. I mean, really liked me.”

“Are you telling me that you liked it there?” Sebastian shrugged.

“You have seen me, John. The food, the diet, the sports, the yoga. It did something to me.”

“You looked different, yes. You looked damn good and healthy, again yes. But they milked you, took your sperms. She told Sherlock.”

“But she also saved me from being beheaded. They would have made me a slave, the queen's slave. I have seen how the other men lived. Well, what you call living. They were servants, cleaned the houses, took care of the children, provided fun and so-called fluids. They were put out when getting sick or too old, not being useful anymore.”

“I can sense a _but_ coming up.” John questioningly looked up at him.

“But I also relaxed there. I came down. I was in peace with myself. Time was passing by. I really had no idea how many days had passed until you had come to get me.” He finished his cigarette.

“And don't get me wrong. I was extremely happy and thankful when you appeared right before my eyes. Under the water. At first, I thought it was a weird dream. But then there was Jimmy and I got out. I didn't have time to think and suddenly I was back in London. With Jimmy. Always with Jimmy.”

“Have you lost hope down there? Did you really believe no one was coming to get you?” John wondered.

“For some people, hope is very important. Hope keeps them alive. For me, hope was torture. Always looking out for something. It didn't feel right. I needed to arrange my new life. And the only way to do that properly was to please the queen. And while doing so, something clicked. She must have seen it, too. And she treated me differently.”

“Have you fallen in love with her?” John quietly asked. Sebastian cast his eyes and it was answer enough.

***

James had followed Sherlock upstairs. They stood in an empty room and Sherlock looked around. His eyes finally settled on James.

“What is it?” He asked because he felt something. James was restless. And this situation didn't need a nervous, restless criminal genius.

“It's Sebastian. Something is wrong. His behaviour has changed.” Sherlock raised a brow.

“How?”

“It feels like he isn't really back with me. Sometimes I wonder if he misses the amazons, misses their queen.”

“But he loves you, doesn't he?” Moriarty nodded but slowly.

“I think he does. I hope. Because I do love him very much.”

“Does he treat you differently? I mean, do you still...” Sherlock felt a bit weird asking this and it showed John's influence on him because he hadn't ever wondered about asking such things before John.

“Yes, we still have sex. Great sex. But also, different sex. He treats me like something sensible, like I would wither and die when treated too harshly.”

“He treats you like a woman.” Sherlock just said and James' eyes widened. He hadn't thought of that.

“What do you expect will happen when meeting the queen?” Sherlock asked.

“I have no idea. I kept thinking about it for a long time but I found no answer.”

“But you fear something.” James slowly nodded.

“Yes, I do. I am afraid he will leave me. Leave with her.” Sherlock shook his head.

“This won't happen. She came here to say good-bye. I guess she really liked him. I mean he was a different man when being taken away. You must have recognised that, too.” Jim admitted it with a nod.

“But what does he want?” Now Sherlock shrugged.

“I have no idea.”

“What do you advise?” James asked looking out of the window where he could see both John and Sebastian talk. They looked serious. Probably Sebastian told him things he wasn't able to tell him. Jim grounded his teeth.

“Let them talk. Give them room. Perhaps they both need the time to finish this. Whatever this is.”

“What would you do if this would be about Johnny-Boy?” James asked. Sherlock didn't want to think about it. He really, really didn't. It had been dangerous asking the queen about the amazon John had met during his time in the army. He had been scared back then. Very much so. And he told James. He told him about his feelings.

Afterwards, they looked at each other.

“It seems we are both helpless. Clueless. Human interactions aren't our forte.” James sadly smiled.

Right then there were noises coming from the street. A large car stopped and they met John and Sebastian downstairs. Several people were moving towards the door and then the bell rang. They all stared at the door until Sebastian moved to open it.

James sharply inhaled but stayed put. John moved closer to Sherlock and Sherlock was grateful for that.

Three amazons were with the queen as if she had known that they would be here, the four of them. The queen looked at Sebastian and she actually smiled. His eyes moved down towards her middle and she gently placed her hand over it. Right then a small smile appeared on Sebastian's face. Luckily, James wasn't able to see that. But he was able to read him just by the way he stood. And his face hardened. John shot him a look.

“I want to talk to her. Alone.” Sebastian looked at them. The queen looked at her company and nodded.

“Why don't you two go into the living room over there? We will wait right outside.” One of the amazons said something to her queen. It sounded not very approving.

“Why don't you go right into the bedroom?” James hissed and left the group. Sebastian tensed but didn't follow. He closed his eyes for a second and lowered his head.

“Come on.” The queen said and reached out for him. But he just turned away and led her into the living room. She closed the door behind her. Sherlock and John stared at the door and then at each other. Sherlock shrugged and walked outside. John didn't want to be alone with the three amazons. He turned and wanted to follow but he got stopped.

“Wait. You are John Watson, member of the human army?” One of the amazons asked. John looked at her.

“Yes, I am.” She slowly moved forward reaching into the bag she carried around her shoulder. John reached for his gun but she held out her other hand.

“I mean no harm. My sister asked me to give you this.” She pulled a letter from her bag and held it out.

“Your sister?” John asked.

“The woman you have met years ago. The woman you have slept with. The woman whom you gave a child. A daughter.” John's face hardened but he took the envelope. He didn't look at it but instead stuffed it into the inside pocket of his jacket.

“Don't you want to read it?” She asked sounding quite a bit shocked. And John shrugged.

“I don't know. I am not sure I should.”

The amazon who had talked to the queen had separated herself from the group and stood by the door leading outside. She watched Sherlock. She looked very interested. John glared at her and she turned her head.

“He is a very good-looking specimen. He is special.” John spread his legs and straightened up.

“He is mine.” Her eyes widened. Then she looked back at Sherlock and shook her head.

“Such a shame.” But she smiled.

***

The third amazon had followed James upstairs. He turned when she entered the room. It was an empty room.

“You don't have to be jealous. She just wants to say good-bye.” He looked at her.

“Just why don't I believe that?” James said.

“You are a dangerous creature. Perhaps even a bit mad. I can feel that.”

“Your queen told Sherlock she was carrying twins.”

“Yes, she does. And that's why she is here.”

“What does it have to do with... Oh...” His dark eyes widened. She nodded.

“Exactly. She saw the strange man's reaction and listened to what he said.”

“What did he say? And his name is Sherlock.” James said.

“You didn't correct me about the strange.” They smiled a bit.

“No, I didn't. Because it's right. So?” He insisted.

“He said that Sebastian would gladly take in the boy.”

“That's probably right.” James said.

“How is your connection to Sebastian?” She asked.

“He is mine.” Now her eyes widened.

“I see. That is why you are worried. And jealous.” He nodded.

“Yes, that's why. But now not so much anymore.”

***

The queen stood close to Sebastian. She reached out and took his hand. He wondered what she was up to but she just placed his palm on her stomach.

“Feel them.” He looked at her rounded stomach and spread his fingers over it. They stood like that for several minutes until suddenly he felt it. The movements beneath her skin. His eyes widened and his fingers tightened over her flesh. There it was again. Some sort of kicking.

“How long until...?” He asked.

“Two months until they are due. I will stay here. I can't travel back and forth in my state anymore. And I assume you won't come back with me.” He shook his head.

“No, I really won't.”

“I am also here to offer you the boy.”

“What?” Again, his grip tightened and she pulled a face. At once he let go and gently moved his palm over her stomach.”

“Sorry...”

“Never mind. I saw Sherlock Holmes' reaction when I told him about the boy. That he would grow up a slave and if being too weak, well.” Sebastian looked extremely sad.

“He told me about you seeing him. Since then, I wondered if you would come and see me again.” They looked at each other.

“I am really not sure what happened that night. But something happened. You felt different. I felt different. You could have been my king. Well, sort of. It was never heard of but I could have made your life much easier.” Sebastian didn't know what to say. But he knew what he suddenly felt. His eyes had moved away from her and in his mind were pictures of Jimmy right after the rescue mission and then in the helicopter. He had seen the love in his mad eyes and he had felt it. James Moriarty was the love of his life.

But this woman he loved, too. But differently. She would go away again but leave the boy with him. And it would be just fine. For him, it would. He thought what James would say about raising a child. He actually had no idea. But if necessary, he would leave him and take care of the boy. He still had a lot of money from his family that he had never touched. He had jewellery he had never sold. He had buried everything into a bank's vault before he joined the army.

They locked eyes again and a smile tugged his lips up.

“Where will you be giving birth? Do you want me to be there?” At once she shook her head.

“No, that's not possible and you know why. But I will let you know and you can come and take the boy. I won't even look at him. I don't want to connect.” She shook her head.

“Your people are afraid I could take them both.” She nodded.

“Yes.” Again, he placed his hand over her swollen middle.

“I am a man of my word. I swear to you I won't ever harm you. I will take the boy and you will keep the girl. They will probably never know.”

“She will be the new queen.” She smiled.

“My boy will be the heir of what I achieved. That might not be much but anyway.” He shrugged.

“You will love him. That is more than I could ever give him.” She smiled and covered his hand.

“Will you stay in London?” She slowly nodded.

“Yes. We have secret places everywhere.”

“You should know that I will be there for you if you need me. Let me know and I will be coming for whatever reason.”

“I appreciate it.” She made a step back and his hand fell down.

“I need to go. I am glad we came to a conclusion. You should talk to your mate now.” They left the room and found the place quiet and empty.

“Where is everyone?” He wondered looking around. She stood there with her brows raised.

First John came back inside joined by an amazon. At once they parted upon seeing them. Sebastian looked at John but he just shook his head.

Then James appeared with another amazon. He looked more relaxed than before and joined him at once by taking his hand. And he smiled. Sebastian lifted his hand and kissed his knuckles.

The last one was Sherlock who came back inside. He looked rather confused and turned to John at once. He stood close to him and John took his hand smiling. The smile was a bit thin but Sherlock knew why. The amazon had told him and he would try to be there for him.

The queen gave the sign and they all left. They entered their car and drove away. James kicked the door closed and looked at Sebastian.

“Well, I believe it is settled. She offered me the boy.” Sebastian said and looked at Jim. He slowly nodded.

“As expected. We will be having a baby. Do I have a say in naming him? We need a new place. We need a lot of stuff.” James quickly spoke. Sherlock relaxed. Everything was settled and good. Now he had to take John and talk to him. But not here.

He held his hand tighter and pulled. John looked up and he hadn't heard a single word James had just said.

“Come on, let's go home.” Sherlock whispered and John looked thankful.

“Yes, I need our home...” John whispered back moving up close to him.

“Let's leave.” Sebastian pulled James outside and the four men parted on the curb. Sebastian and Sherlock locked eyes and both men exchanged something. They would talk separately.

Sebastian then shoved James into their car and rode away. Sherlock hailed a cab and held the door open for John who climbed inside and fell into the backseat quite heavily.

Back home, Sherlock wasn't sure how to proceed. Normally, John would cook dinner and coddle him. Perhaps today it was his turn to coddle John. He pulled his mobile from his pocket when he saw that John had closed his eyes. He quickly did some research and was finally pleased. He knew what he would do.

Sherlock paid the cabbie and quickly passed by John to open the door. He followed close behind and opened the upstairs door, as well. He took John's jacket from his shoulders and even pulled the gun from his denims. And for once John didn't stop him, didn't react at all. Normally, he wouldn't let him even touch the thing.

Sherlock stored it safely away and hung up the jacket. Then he put the kettle on and brewed tea the way John liked it. He also put some biscuits on a plate and brought it over to his armchair. John smiled thankfully and stretched out his legs looking at him.

“There is a letter in my jacket. Could you please get it?” John suddenly asked.

“Sure.” Sherlock retrieved the letter and brought it back. But John didn't take it.

“Please, you read it.” Sherlock looked at John and then at the letter. He didn't question John though and cut it open with the knife from the mantelpiece.

John had closed his eyes again and held his mug with tea. Sherlock quickly read the letter. There even was a picture of a little girl. A beautiful little girl. He swallowed.

“What do you want me to do?” Sherlock had to ask because he could not tell what John wanted. Needed. Expected.

“Do whatever you think is right. Right for me. Think about it. Do I need to know what's in there? Do I want to know? Because I can't tell myself.”

Sherlock stood with the letter between his fingers and swallowed. He had started this. He was the reason John was sad and confused. And now he even looked like he had looked when they met all these years ago. Depressed and sad. Almost sickly pale in the face with dark bags beneath his eyes. He had started this by asking the queen. He had started this because he thought John needed to know.

Now he knew nothing anymore.

He folded the letter and put it back into the envelope. He carried the letter into his bedroom and stored it away in a box that sat dusty on the upper shelf in his cupboard.

John didn't stop him. He didn't even ask or say a single word.

When Sherlock returned, he knelt between his legs and crept close. His face was close to his jumper and he felt the wool, the fibres, against it.

“Forgive me, please.” Sherlock said quietly. John's hand came up and palmed his face.

“There is nothing to forgive. You did what you thought was right. I gave you the impression that I wanted to know about the child and you asked the queen.” He shrugged. His thumb moved over his cheekbone.

“What can I do?” Sherlock needed to know.

“Just be with me.” Sherlock crept even closer and slung his long arms around John. His face was buried into his jumper and he leant against him. And he stayed.

***

Jim and Sebastian had returned into their home and now stood on the penthouse terrace and smoked.

“You don't have to, you know?” Sebastian said quietly looking at the London sky. Slowly, James turned his head.

“I know. But I want to. I do, you know?” His voice was different. Sebastian had never heard him speak like this. It made him really look at him. And what he saw was a different man. His eyes were wide open and honest. Even his almost black eyes showed a warm dark brown.

“I never thought this would happen to me. An honest relationship. A child even. But now you are here. You are mine. You belong to me. I love you. And we will be having a baby...” He chewed on his lips.

Sebastian was speechless for a few seconds but then he flicked his cigarette over the railing and pulled him into his arms.

“I love you, too. Very, very much.” He roughly whispered against his neck and held him tight.

“You are breaking my ribs, Sebby.” Sebastian let go but pressed a final kiss on his lips. James reached into his pocket and held up a piece of paper.

“I made a list.” He waved it through the air.

“What list?” Sebastian tried to snatch it away but failed. James was quick and he grinned unfolding it.

“Yes, a list. A list of things we need to do and buy. Here.” Only then he handed it over. Sebastian took it and read. He read it twice and then looked up.

“Are you bloody serious about all this?” He asked incredulously.

“Yes, of course, I am. We need to arrange ourselves into a new life and it must be as perfect as the old one.” He looked dead serious.

“You want to buy a house in north London. You want to buy garden furniture and things for a play-ground. You want dogs. You want new furniture inside the house.” Sebastian needed to breathe but kept going.

“You also want to divide our lives? How do you want to do that?”

“Well, we just can't give up our jobs, can we?” James said with a shrug.

“Our jobs? We are criminals, Jimmy. You are the Napoleon of Crime, according to Sherlock, and I am your second in command. How do you think we could keep that a secret in front of a growing boy?” Sebastian asked.

“No meetings at home. Weapons safely stored. Extra weaponry. Leading a normal life in a normal home. We will be having an office.” James explained.

“An office.” Sebastian still couldn't believe the words he was hearing.

“Yes, of course.”

“And who will take care of him?” Sebastian asked.

“We will hire a nanny.” James looked as if this was the most normal thing. But Sebastian at once shook his head.

“No. The boy will be raised by me. And you. I don't want him to be with a nanny all the time.”

“Then you must deal with the consequences.” James said.

“Such as?” Sebastian sounded a bit angry by now.

“You will be staying at home with the boy. We will be alternating doing that. You will move from second in command to part-time commander.” James explained.

“What?” Sebastian became loud.

“I thought everything through. I thought about every possible reaction you could have. You know I care about you. I will deal with everything. You are my life. The boy will be. And now we need to talk about possible christenings, godfathers and mothers and a name!”

Sebastian was speechless.

“And we need to inform your family.”


	13. Chapter 13

Sherlock had no idea how long he knelt between John's legs. It didn't matter to him because as long as John needed him, he would stay.

Time passed until the flat became dark. Sherlock breathed against his jumper and he felt relaxed. His eyes were closed and he felt oddly calm.

Then John's hand came up and onto his head.

“Hey...” Sherlock blinked his eyes open and looked up.

“Hey...” A small smile tugged John's lips up and it made Sherlock smile in return. He slowly straightened up and his bones cracked.

“You mad man...” John roughly whispered and Sherlock tilted his head.

“Not good?” He really had to ask. He always had to ask. His body was tense. John's hands covered his face.

“Very good.” John smiled and pecked a kiss on his nose. Sherlock wrinkled his nose and pulled a face.

John stood and now his bones cracked. Sherlock's eyes followed him but he stayed put.

“Later...” John smiled and stroked over his face. Sherlock smiled and followed John into their kitchen.

“What are you doing?” Sherlock quietly asked.

“I am hungry. You must be, too. I'll cook dinner.” John looked over his shoulder. Sherlock shrugged.

“I forgot about it. You are more important than dinner.” Sherlock said and it made John smile.

“You need to eat.” John looked stern. Sherlock smiled.

“Yes, John. As you wish.” John raised a brow. He knew that Sherlock was provoking him into action. But first they needed to eat.

Sherlock came closer and took part of the things away from John. He actually helped him without being told and John was quite a bit surprised.

They had dinner at their kitchen table and Sherlock only then realised how hungry he really was. He took a second helping and ignored John's smirking. But after having finished, he stuck out his tongue and John raised a brow.

Sherlock grinned and stood collecting the plates. He stuffed them into the dishwasher and started the machine. Then he poured a drink and brought it over. They moved into the living room and sat in their armchairs. John had started a fire earlier already and it was warm and cosy.

John sighed and looked at Sherlock.

“You know, I am extremely happy to be here with you. I am extremely happy to be with you wherever we are.” Sherlock looked at him, really looked at him and all he said was:

“I love you, too.”

***

An hour later Sherlock's hands were tied on his lower back and a ball-gag stuck behind his teeth. He was naked and knelt on the hardwood of his bedroom. He looked up at John and kept drooling.

John was aroused. He was hard and slowly approached him. He stood up close and reached for his cock. He moved it over Sherlock's face and smeared pre-cum all over it.

Sherlock didn't move or close his eyes. He kept looking up. And he was hard and erect and leaking on the hardwood. He really enjoyed this and John still wondered why this man wanted to be with him.

Sherlock sensed something. He tried to get up. He tried to speak. John just shook his head and calmed him down.

“Don't. It's all fine. I am good. You are brilliant. Stay...” Sherlock's eyes stared for another long moment but then he settled again. John could see it and he changed his plan.

He moved him over to the bed and made him kneel up there. He knelt behind him and took his cock in hand. Sherlock groaned from behind the gag. He gave him a few strokes and then stopped. Sherlock whined.

He lined up and pressed his prick against his hole. Sherlock was willing and prepared already and breeching him was easy.

Very slowly John moved and pushed and pressed him down. And again, he reached around him and took his cock. He moved faster and faster and Sherlock was a shivering, whimpering mess beneath him.

Sherlock screamed and came. He clenched uncontrollably and John came, too. He slumped against Sherlock and they fell forward. Sherlock turned his head to be able to breathe.

John knew they weren't done yet. He slowly pulled out and made him moan strongly. Sherlock panted around the ball-gag and his skin was covered in saliva and dried cum from before.

John smiled and became aroused quickly again. But first he blindfolded him and tied his ankles and knees. He rolled him on the side and clamped his nipples. Sherlock bared his teeth around the ball-gag and John got off the bed. He looked at him for the last time and then left the room. He closed the door.

This was actually new to their games. Sherlock had told him that it aroused him to be left behind after a scene like this. He had fantasised about it and wanted to try. It had been a success.

Now John used the bath and donned a robe. He also enjoyed another drink. After about one hour he returned into the bedroom and saw he had come again. All alone and without stimulation. This man was amazing.

John smiled and freed him. He held him in his arms and Sherlock huddled close.

“Where is my drink?” He muttered against his skin and John grinned.

“Still in the bottle. Do you want me to get it?” John asked and Sherlock nodded.

John got up and Sherlock sat up against the headrest. The clamps were still there and he gingerly touched the clamps. His cock twitched. He grinned. This was great. John was great.

John returned with their drinks and looked at him.

“What is it?” Sherlock asked sensing something coming up. John cleared his throat.

“You always talked very openly about your desires and wishes, your fantasies. I could never do that. Not until now. With you.” John looked into his tumbler.

“What do you want to try?” Sherlock just asked it. John smiled and looked at him.

“We brought back all the stuff from Africa. I would like to bring it into the game.” Sherlock looked very interested. He had wondered how long it would take John to understand why Sherlock had brought it all home.

“You want to play POW?” He wondered and made John laugh.

“This sounds like a PS4 game. But yes, sort of? It will be about being overpowered, captured, and jailed. There will be an interrogation and some very convincing methods to make you confess a lot.” Now Sherlock forgot all about his drink.

“This is interesting...” He swallowed and his voice was rough. John tilted his head.

“Thinking about it arouses you...” John grinned and Sherlock downed his drink.

“Yes, it does.”

“I need to prepare stuff but we could try this weekend?” John looked at him and Sherlock just nodded.

“God, yes.” They grinned and John took the tumblers away. He pulled Sherlock down and moved his hands over his body. The moment Sherlock was hard again, he removed one clamp and instantly pressed his lips around it, licking and sucking the nipple. 

Sherlock bucked up beneath him but John held him down. He also pressed his cock making him yelp.

He repeated the action on the other side as well but kept holding his cock so he wasn't able to come.

“Please...” Sherlock begged but John denied him.

“No, I don't want you to come again until the weekend. I promise you a great game and it will be even better if you hold it back now.”

“I can't. You need to help me.” John very well knew what Sherlock asked for.

“Are you sure?” He asked and Sherlock quickly nodded.

“Yes. Absolutely.” John moved off the bed and over to the cupboard where all their toys were stored. He got a cock-cage. It was stainless-steel and could be locked. It would be connected to his balls and Sherlock wouldn't be able to take it off by himself. He could use the loo and shower with it. It wouldn't be removed until the weekend. And he wouldn't be able to come until then.

Sherlock looked forward to the experience. They had never tried this for such a long period but only for hours.

“Get up, please.” Sherlock quickly stood and John caged his cock. It felt alien and a bit weird down there. Sherlock tried to look but couldn't really see. John moved him over to the mirror and they both looked.

“You could always make it better.” Sherlock said.

“Yes, I could.” He grinned.

“And I will. Later.” Then he smacked his behind.

They had another drink and went to back to bed.

***

Sherlock woke the next morning with the feeling it was only Thursday. He would have to wear the cage for the whole day and night. And still, he didn't know when John's weekend would begin. It could easily be Saturday until their game would start.

He stared at the ceiling and felt the steel around his prick. It was rather heavy and pulled everything down. His spine started to tingle and he sighed. He needed the loo.

He turned his head and found John gone already. He touched the mattress and it was cold. He pulled a face and listened into the flat. But it was absolutely quiet. John had gone to work.

Now he openly groaned but rolled out of bed and padded into the bath. He used the loo and showered. For once, he didn't dress into his tight trousers but into comfy jeans.

He found his breakfast on the counter and John had also left coffee in a thermos. Sherlock smiled and sat down.

After he was done, he retrieved the letter and read it again. He had no idea if he should tell John or not. Should he see the picture of his daughter? It wasn't probably a good idea because John would never meet or even see her. Sherlock felt he had to talk about this to another person. The only other persons he could do that with were his brother and Greg. He would probably find them together anyway. He snorted and shook his head.

How couldn't he have foreseen that? He shook his head. But he was happy for both of them. His brother needed someone with him. And Greg, after his horrid divorce, needed some good in his life, as well.

He would try Greg at first and called him at once. It rang through and the mailbox answered. Sherlock raised a brow. Even if he was on a crime-scene, without him, he would always answer when Sherlock phoned him. Then he rang his office-line and someone else answered. Sherlock just hung up on him. Where was Greg?

Then his eyes slanted and he called his brother. It also rang through. Sherlock checked the time and it was past ten. Meaning, his brother must be in his office. Now Sherlock called Anthea and she did answer her phone.

“Good morning, Sherlock, how can I help you?” She asked politely.

“Where is my brother? I need to speak to him. Urgently.” Sherlock said. Then he added a _Good morning_ to be on the polite side. He did learn things from John.

“Your brother is at home and doesn't want to be disturbed. No matter what. If you are calling because of a crime-related thing, I could happily help.” She offered.

“No, it's a private matter. Very private.” Then she breathed for a moment into the phone.

“Listen, Sherlock. I can only advise you not to barge in there. He isn't alone. He is with someone. He needed a really long time to get the time off. Just please?” Her voice sounded serious and Sherlock understood.

“I understand. Just tell me, is he with Lestrade?” She quietly laughed and it was confirmation enough. Sherlock had to smile and ended the call.

“Thanks, Anthea. I won't disturb them. Thanks for telling me.”

“I appreciate it, Sherlock. See you.” They hung up. But now Sherlock had no one to talk to.

But hey, what about Sebastian? He had wanted to talk to him anyway after their meeting with the amazons. They had exchanged glances and quietly agreed on meeting up again. He would try him.

“Sherlock, what's up?” He answered quickly.

“I need to talk to you about John. The amazon gave him a letter. He didn't want to read it and made me read it. Then he said I should decide if I tell him or not. I don't know what to do...”

“I see. Well, I am at IKEA but I am alone. Why don't you come over and we talk?” Sebastian offered.

“IKEA? What's an IKEA?” Sherlock was absolutely clueless. He had completely deleted his experiences there. 

“What?” Sebastian asked.

“Just tell me where to go.” Sherlock said and felt a bit stupid. He should probably google IKEA to be prepared.

“We can have a coffee and talk. It's all fine since I am alone here. Jimmy is looking at houses.”

“I see. Thanks, Sebastian.”

“See you in a few.” They hung up and seconds later a text appeared. Sherlock checked the address and raised a brow. It was on the other side of London. Then he googled it and stared at his mobile. Why was Sebastian in a shop selling Swedish furniture? And why did he have foggy pictures in his mind all of a sudden?

Anyway, he needed to talk to him and if this was the place, he would go there. Plus, it was an experience that would not make him think about his penis being caught inside a stainless-steel cage.

He checked his appearance in the mirror and donned his coat. He got his wallet and mobile and left. Outside he hailed a cab and found he made the cabbie really happy due to the long ride.

Sherlock didn't mind the money, he wanted it comfortable. He hated the tube and he didn't want to change lines several times, being stuck in the middle of masses of people, their smells, their noises and words, their sweat.

Now he looked out at London by day and enjoyed it. This was his city and he felt utterly pleased.

Finally, they reached the place and the cabbie parked directly in front of the entrance after having driven over a large parking lot. Sherlock was quite a bit impressed because he hadn't expected such a large place.

He paid the cabbie and tipped him, too. Then he stood there for a moment and smoked a cigarette. He sent a text.

_“I am here. Where shall I go?”  
SH_

Sebastian didn't need long to answer.

_“Just use the escalator to get upstairs. On your right will be the restaurant. I'll be right there.”  
SM_

Sherlock inhaled for a last time and binned the stub. Then he entered the place. It was loud, children were screaming to his left. Obviously, this place kept children so they could play while their parents did the shopping. Sherlock thought it was such a smart idea.

Upstairs he turned right and saw Sebastian waiting for him. He looked good. He was still slim but extremely muscled and his hair hadn't been cut yet again. They looked at each other and then even hugged for a greeting.

“Looking different, Sherlock.”

“Well, yes.” His cheekbones showed a rosy red shade and Sebastian grinned.

“Anyway, John does you bloody good. Let's have coffee and a snack.” Sherlock followed him into the self-service place. Sebastian handed him a tray and showed him the different snacks.

Unconsciously, Sherlock licked his lips when looking at the wildly coloured cakes and other things. He slowly took several snacks on his tray and it made Sebastian shake his head. He really liked Sherlock Holmes. In some ways, he was still so innocent.

They also took coffee and Sebastian showed him where the milk and sugar was. Sherlock liked it here, it was obvious. They found a separated place with sofas and sat down. Sherlock inhaled his first snack after having remembered something real good.

“What bothers you, Sherlock?” He looked up and swallowed. Then he wiped his mouth and started to explain. Sebastian let him talk while he ate and drank and listened.

“I see.” He said when Sherlock had ended.

“I really do. The situation lacks hope for John. He will never see his daughter. That's why he doesn't want to know what's in the letter. But what is in the letter? What did she woman write? Is there any hope for him?” He asked.

“She attached a picture of the girl. She is indeed beautiful. She has his eyes and nose. She offers him a meeting. Actually, she offers regular meetings with her. And I have no idea if it would be right for him to do this. I mean, meeting her, I don't know how often, maybe twice a year, and then leave her again? Is that right? And what does it do to the girl?” Sebastian thought about it.

“I can only tell you what I would feel. I can't really foresee John's reaction.”

“What would you feel?” Sherlock simply asked.

“I would want to meet her, see her, get to know her a bit. I would show her my world.” Sherlock looked at him devouring the last snack.

“And what if she likes it too much? What if she wanted to stay?” He seriously asked.

“It must be discussed with the amazons. They started it by offering the exchange. They need to deal with it.” Sherlock hummed and looked into his empty mug.

“Would you like another one?” He asked getting up.

“It's free. Just fill them again and come back. You don't have to pay.” Sherlock wondered but didn't question him. Perhaps Moriarty held parts of IKEA and got his coffee for free. He didn't ask.

They sat there for quite a while and Sebastian let Sherlock think. He could see the moment when he made his decision.

“I will tell him. I am rather convinced he wants to see her. Perhaps we can negotiate a longer stay. Perhaps she could live with us for a week or two.”

“I think we are holding strong cards in the game. Even you do, Sherlock. I could see how you impressed the amazon you were talking to.” Now Sherlock looked up again.

“Really? I had no idea...” He shook his head. Sebastian smiled.

“Would you like to come through the rest of the store with me? Perhaps you will be able to find something for your flat?” Sebastian stood and collected their dirty dishes. Sherlock shrugged.

“Yes, why not? It's an interesting place.” Sebastian took the trays away watched by Sherlock.

“I can't really believe you have never been here.” They walked downstairs and Sebastian took a cart.

“It never was part of a crime. Why would I be here for?” Sherlock asked.

“Let me show you.” Sebastian grinned and pushed the cart through the aisles.

Sherlock didn't tell him a word about his experiences. It was too embarassing. He had felt like a child the moment he had restored the foggy images in his head.

***

It didn't take long and the cart was stuffed to the brim. Sherlock had actually found a lot of things such as new bedding, candles, mugs, and bowls and even a few cushions for the sofa and armchairs. He was very pleased.

Sebastian bought children's stuff. He also pulled a list from his pocket when they reached long rows with boxed furniture. He also took a second cart.

“Could you please keep this while I collect some furniture?” Sherlock nodded and watched him pull boxes out and on the cart. Sebastian didn't need any help. He even climbed second row and soon the second cart was full, too. In the end, he was a bit dusty and dirty and Sherlock grinned when looking at him.

“What is all this?” He curiously asked.

“A cupboard, a crib, a play-pen, a changing-table. Everything for the baby.” Sebastian looked extremely happy.

“I see.” Sherlock said.

“No, you don't.” Sebastian shook his head.

“No, I don't.” Sherlock admitted. But he smiled.

They lined up at the register and managed to divide the first cart. Sherlock had several bags with stuff and wondered how to get them home safely.

“I'll drive you home. Don't worry.” Sebastian said and they pushed the carts into the elevator. They rode up to the parking-lot on the roof.

“You've got a new car.” Sherlock noticed looking at the large SUV.

“You can't ride in a sports car with a baby.” Sebastian said and Sherlock nodded. He even helped him store the furniture into it. It fitted and they didn't have to use the top of the car. Sebastian rolled the carts away because Sherlock already sat on the passenger-seat.

Sebastian rode through London while Sherlock checked his mobile. There was a text from John and only then he realised how long he had been away.

“Do you need help with your bags?” Sebastian asked stopping the car in front of 221B.

“No, I'll manage.” They looked at each other.

“Thanks so much, Seb. You helped me a lot today. With so many things.” Sherlock smiled and Sebastian nodded.

“Any time, Sherlock.” He watched him managing the bags, partly over his shoulders, and open the door. Then he rode away.

***

Sherlock stumbled upstairs. The door was opened for him and John stared at him.

“What did you do?” He looked him over and then at the bags he carried inside.

“You have been to IKEA?” John was bloody surprised. Sherlock turned to John and pulled him into his arms.

“I am sorry I wasn't home when you came back from work. But I talked to Sebastian and he happened to be shopping there. I joined him and found stuff for our flat.”

“I see.” Now John looked curious and tried to see what was in the bags. He didn't ask why he talked to Sebastian. It was fine with him.

Sherlock hung up his coat and they unpacked everything together. John liked the bedding and the mugs and bowls. Actually, he liked everything Sherlock had bought.

Expectantly, Sherlock looked at him.

“Are you pleased with my choice?” He asked. John pressed a pillow to his chest.

“I sure am. This is very unexpected but great.”

“I even had some snacks there.” Sherlock sounded proud.

“Really? Lots of that colourful cake, I assume?” He grinned and Sherlock pouted.

“Yes. It was very tasty.” Sherlock quietly said.

“I bet it was.” John still grinned.

“You don't approve because the snacks are a bit not good.” Sherlock looked at the bags.

“What? No! Sherlock, come here.” John dropped the pillow and held out his arms. At once, Sherlock came up to him and let himself be hugged.

“I am happy when you are. Sure, the stuff there isn't on the healthy side but I don't mind. You obviously had a splendid time with Sebby and it's all fine.” He stroked over his back and behind.

“Really?” Sherlock mumbled into his neck.

“Really!” John said. Sherlock sighed and relaxed.

“When does your weekend start?” Sherlock asked after a minute still standing very close to John.

Now John shoved him a bit away and looked at him.

“Are you having problems down there? Do you want me to take it off?” He sounded worried.

“No, I just can't wait.” Sherlock smiled a bit helplessly. John quietly laughed.

“Well, since I am having tons of over-hours, I'll have a day off tomorrow. The weekend will start tomorrow morning.” They stared at each other.

“But all the stuff will still be dirty...” Sherlock said sounding a bit disappointed.

“No, it won't because I took it to the dry-cleaner this morning. We can pick it up tomorrow.” Sherlock grinned.

“Or you will pick it up tomorrow morning because I won't be able to get out.” John hummed his approval.

“That might be happening, yes.” Both men grinned at each other and then kissed languidly. Passionately.

***

They went to bed after a late dinner. John also checked his genitals but they were just fine. He didn't touch him in any other way.

“I can barely wait until tomorrow morning. When do we start?” Sherlock whispered into the dark.

“The moment I am awake. I will wake you up and you will know when the game starts.” Sherlock swallowed. This promised to be a new, exciting game. He really looked forward to it.

His life with John was never boring.

***

The next morning John woke Sherlock like he never did before. Sherlock had slept deeply and didn't wake when John got up and got ready.

John grinned at him being nestled into the blanket with his hair all wild and relaxed face. He was already dressed in combat gear. Not the ones from the desert but his personal gear he had kept. He looked a completely different man.

And now he stood close to Sherlock's side of the bed and lowered his head. He inhaled and yelled into his ear.

“Good morning, sunshine!” Sherlock shot up in bed and looked totally confused. He stared at John who stared back. Finally, understanding dawned in his eyes and he relaxed.

John made a step back.

“Get out and on your knees!” He ordered and Sherlock quickly threw off the blanket and climbed out of bed. He was naked anyway and knelt on the hardwood.

“Hands on your nape and cross your ankles!” Another order. Sherlock did that, too. John circled him and just watched.

“You still need to tell me some secrets, boy. Until now you refused. Today though I will make you talk. I will make you confess things you have no idea of having done.” John threatened him and Sherlock swallowed. His fantasies ran wild and his cock twitched in its confined space.

John picked up a bundle of clothes and threw it at Sherlock.

“Dress!” Sherlock took the orange jumpsuit and climbed inside. The fabric was rough on his skin and it was ugly. It was the start of many humiliating things happening to him that day and he knew it.

He followed John into the living room. In the middle of it stood a kitchen-chair.

“Sit.” Sherlock sat. John tied him to the chair. His legs were spread and pulled to the back of it. He sat on the edge and the wood pressed into his thighs. His chest was tied to the backrest and the ropes led over his shoulders. The ropes were tight. His wrists were tied on the back.

Sherlock was barely able to move. He listened to what John was doing. He stayed out of his vision and it enhanced the feeling of helplessness. Sherlock's spine tingled and he felt good.

Suddenly John pulled a mask over his head. He pulled the strings until it sat smooth and tight around his head. There was a collar around his neck and it got buckled tight, too. Next John fastened the blindfold over his eyes and it became dark.

Sherlock panted. He was aroused and knew what was coming up next. And right he was. A thick gag was shoved into his mouth and the wide leather strap covered it all.

A few seconds he was caught into the dark. He didn't move. Then John's fingers adjusted the leather and tiny earplugs pressed into his ears. At once a white noise started. Soon after Sherlock had lost orientation. He sagged against the chair and inside the ropes.

John watched him. He left him alone for a bit until he could be sure about his state of mind. In the meantime, he collected some toys. He returned and stood close to him. Then he spoke.

He spoke directly into his ears. They were connected with a wireless headset John had sneaked away after their mission. The plugs stuck inside Sherlock's ears and he wore the headset over one ear.

“You might wonder how you are supposed to confess like this. Well, the first part isn't about confessing. It's about preparation and torture. I will make you suffer. And when I am done with you, you will do as I say. You will confess to everything.” Sherlock huffed. So, he had heard him. John grinned.

Then he moved forward and pulled the overall apart until Sherlock's chest was exposed and his nipples lied free. He pinched them and Sherlock twitched. He pressed cups over one and started to pump. Sherlock groaned when his skin was pulled up.

John repeated the action with the second nipple and watched him shiver with lust and pain.

Next, he unbuttoned his fly and reached inside. He grabbed his cock and looked at his prick still stuck inside the cage.  
“Now isn't that a sight! Your greedy, little cock caught inside a cage. Just like you will.” John quietly laughed. He slowly inserted a rod into his penis and Sherlock's noises became louder and he tried to move. The only part of his body he could move was his head and he shook it from side to side.

“Stop that!” He ordered but Sherlock kept shaking his head.

“Another lesson then. Well, you asked for it.” He came up after him and hooked a rope to the mask pulling his head backwards. The collar got bound to the backrest and he couldn't move anymore.

He set the rod to light vibrations and left him alone with the white noise. Actually, it lasted only ten minutes but for Sherlock it felt much longer.

John approached him again and pulled one cup off his chest. Sherlock screamed. His nipple was engorged and he was bruised. John blew over it and gently licked around it. Sherlock cried and sobbed and writhed as much as he could.

The action was repeated with the second nipple and the noises from under the mask aroused John.

“This really looks very nice. But not nice enough for my likings. I need to make you look much prettier.” John said and heard him sob.

He got tiny strings of rope and tied them around his nipples. And he pulled. And Sherlock screamed.

***

Sherlock was caught inside his head. This was amazing. What John did to him was amazing. He was aroused and the feeling was constant. He was pushed against two walls called pain and lust. Always alternating, always changing.

This was better than he had expected. John was just wonderful.

Sherlock had no idea how much time had passed. He only knew he sat right in the middle of their living room and was tied to a chair. Anyone who would come to see him, would see him like this. It was possible that a client would show up asking for help. Or Lestrade.

Sherlock whimpered with lust thinking of it.

But then he thought of his brother. What would he say? What would he think? Would he even understand?

And would he even notice someone else in the room? He wasn't able to hear anything but John's voice or the white noise. There could be a group of people staring at him and he would be none the wiser.

The thought aroused him even more and he moaned and panted.

“Now we will proceed a step further.” There was John's voice again and his fingers fumbled with the strap over his mouth. The gag was pulled out but quickly replaced with a dentist's tool forcing his jaw wide open. A funnel was forced inside and attached to the jaw-spreader. Liquid was poured down the funnel and Sherlock drank. It came slowly and he managed. This was water. Simply water.

After John stopped, he belched. The break wasn't long though. It only lasted until John was back with more to pour down his throat. This time it was apple-juice. And this time he didn't manage. He coughed and choked up the fluid. He belched several times very hard but then it was over. And John poured more.

He took off the spreader but replaced it with a ring-gag. The strap didn't come up again.

“I bet this won't take long. Make a noise when you are ready.” John said.

“Ready for what?” Sherlock wondered. He was almost in another sphere. But a while later he understood. He needed to pee. The urge was strong but he could hold it. But he shifted a tiny bit and John saw that.

“Well?” He asked but Sherlock made no noise. He sped up the vibrations inside his cock and Sherlock shook. But he held it. The urge though grew during the next minutes and he gave up. He made noises to alert his tormentor.

“Very good. Good boy.” The rod was removed. But nothing else happened. He wasn't freed. Sherlock made more noises. This was extremely humiliating. And arousing. His cock grew inside the cage and was stopped. Again and again.

Then John pinched one nipple and Sherlock screamed.

He also pissed.

***

Sherlock felt the moment he lost control over his body. He couldn't stop it. He groaned deeply and wet himself. The jumpsuit was soaked and the stench invaded his nostrils beneath the mask. He cried.

John stroked his cock while Sherlock pissed. He was hard and aroused. This was perfect. Sherlock was perfect.

Inside Sherlock's head his brain whirled and pulsed against his skull. He panted wildly and the noises he made were interesting.

He felt the ropes coming off and his arms swung freely. He couldn't lift them though. His longs legs shook and he tried to push them forward, stretch them. He felt the wet fabric on his skin and he whined.

“Will you do what I tell you?” John asked and Sherlock nodded making more noises. He wanted out of the overall.

“Touch your nipples.” Very slowly Sherlock's arms came up and his fingers gingerly touched the still engorged things. He groaned and drooled but gently rubbed them, pulled them, did everything John wanted.

“Good boy.” John said. Then he pushed the chair forward and Sherlock fell in a heap on the hardwood. He groaned and sat on all fours with his head hanging low.

John pulled his wrists back and put handcuffs around them. He knelt. And he felt John close. His finger hooked around the d-ring on top of his head and held him. Then his cock was forced into his mouth. The ring-gag was large but John's cock was thicker. It wouldn't fit but John pressed against it anyway.

“Lick!” There was an order and Sherlock obeyed. He licked around the head and tasted pre-cum. He felt John's fingers around his cock and he stroked it while Sherlock kept licking.

“You know I will punish you for pissing on the floor, right?” Sherlock gurgled a reply.

“And you will accept the punishment happily, won't you?” Sherlock gurgled again.

“Good boy.” John came into his mouth and held him in position while he tried to swallow but had to cough.

He got pushed to the floor and didn't move. He felt John more than he heard him because the white noise was back.

He was lost in time and his mind. But suddenly there was John again and he was very close. He cut off the jumpsuit and he wore latex gloves.

“You wet yourself. You have lost control. You need to be punished.” Sherlock nodded and groaned.

Soon he was naked. John freed him completely and he blinked into the flat. The curtains were drawn and he had no idea what time it was.

He looked at John's legs and slowly he let his eyes roam over his body. Finally, their eyes met.

“Are you ready?” John asked and Sherlock just nodded. He was sweaty and his hair was damp. He was smelly. No, he stank. But he saw John's arousal beneath his cargo pants. The bulge was impressive and Sherlock reacted to the sight.

“I want to hear you. As a prisoner you may also show some respect. So?” He made a step forward and Sherlock flinched back. John lowered his head and Sherlock looked away.

“I am ready, Captain.” He croaked it out.

“Chest down and stretch out.” Sherlock instantly obeyed and hissed when his nipples touched the hardwood. He was going to be tied up again. Soon enough he was hogtied. Ropes led from his toes to his thighs, over his shoulders and around his arms. His legs were pulled back and his heels almost touched his body.

John moved him on his side and dangled a pair of clamps before him. Sherlock's eyes widened.

“I want to hear you, pet.” Sherlock licked his lips.

“Please, Captain, uses the clamps and make it tight.” John grinned and did exactly that. Sherlock groaned and closed his eyes. His body shook and he felt the need to pee again.

Next John slicked up a plug and shoved it into him. He also pumped it up and it filled him completely. Sherlock panted.

“Thank you, Captain.” At last came a huge ball-gag attached to a head-harness. His head was pulled back by a rope connected to his wrists. He panted and drooled.

John left his vision but suddenly the electric pulsing started, both around his nipples and inside his arse. He felt his cock fight against the cage but it was useless. He hurt. He really hurt. By now, he also was exhausted. He wanted nothing more but to come. 

And shower. And eat.

After what felt like hours he simply let go. He pissed again and closed his eyes. It became dark.

***

John looked at him, really looked at him.

“Fuck...” He had exaggerated. Why hadn't Sherlock stopped him? But he should have seen. He knew Sherlock. He would never stop because he wanted to please John.

He quickly freed him and pulled him up and into his arms but he was gone. His body was limp. He once shook him and felt his pulse. It was slow but fine.

John sighed and picked him up. He carried him into the bath and gently placed him on the rug. He didn't wake.

He filled the tub and got his cock out of the cage. Now he was groaning quietly and his eyes fluttered. His long fingers twitched.

John lifted him into the tub and he clung to him. He washed his body and hair and held him when he sunk deeper into the water. He sat on the edge and looked at him when he blinked his eyes slowly open.

“Why didn't you safeword?” John quietly asked still wearing the camouflage outfit.

“Because the balance was perfect. Lust and pain. Again and again. I wanted to come so badly...” Sherlock's cock poked out of the water.

“What's the time?” He asked all of a sudden.

“What?” John stood and looked down. Sherlock shook his head.

“I have no idea how much time has passed. But I feel hungry. I am hungry.” He looked up at John who covered his eyes and shakingly exhaled.

“You are hungry...” He shook his head but then looked at him again.

“It's late in the afternoon.” John said and Sherlock's eyes widened.

“Come on and get out of there. You will get cold.” He pulled him up and ushered him into the bedroom. He had prepared his pyjamas and long-sleeved t-shirt by hanging them over the heating. Sherlock quickly dressed into them and then looked for socks.

“Let me.” John said and made him sit on the bed. He knelt and put the socks on his large feet. Sherlock smiled.

“You don't have to feel bad.” Sherlock said.

“I got carried away. I enjoyed our game a bit too much.” John roughly whispered.

“I could have safeworded. I didn't. Please, do not feel guilty.” Sherlock cupped his face and kissed him.

“You passed out because you were exhausted. I humiliated you. I punished you. I didn't give you any pleasure.” John said getting up. Sherlock's hands fell down and he stood, too.

“You did give me pleasure. All these hours I was tingling with arousal. If I could have come, I would have several times probably. You were great, John.” A weak smile appeared on his face.

“I will change, too.” But Sherlock stopped him.

“No, please don't. Keep wearing these for a while longer.” Now John smiled and they walked into the kitchen. The window was open and John had cleaned the hardwood already. It smelled of disinfectant and some orange cleaning stuff.

“Sit in your chair and have a drink. I'll cook.” Sherlock sat down. He was still tingling and he hoped for a later release.

He knew that this wasn't the time to tell John what was written in the letter.

He watched John set up the table and slowly came over. They sat down and devoured the risotto. John had also poured wine and Sherlock appreciated it.

“Have you made a decision?” John suddenly asked and Sherlock lifted his head.

“Decision? Oh... the letter. Well, yes. I have.” Sherlock swallowed the last bit of lamb and drowned it with wine.

“And?” John asked looking at him.

“I believe you need to know.”

***

A few years later Mycroft had established diplomatic contact with the amazons. Greg had moved in and they were married.

Sherlock and John often had a girl visiting at Baker Street. She liked it there. Mostly, she liked Uncle Sherlock who had great ideas how to pass the time. Her father wasn't pleased with his ideas but who cared? She was an amazon, after all.

James Moriarty and Sebastian Moran had adopted the boy. The girl went with the queen. The boy looked like a smaller copy of Sebastian. James adored him. For years, they kept their business a secret. But the boy was too smart to not understand that something weird was going on. That's why James explained things to him. Well, not everything but a lot.


End file.
